Capturando un corazon
by Lestat DL
Summary: Para eso estan los amigos, Nanoha-chan" dice Hayate con una gran sonrisa. "¿Para crearte problemas, avergonzarte en público y destruir tus posibles relaciones sentimentales?" Hayate asinente animadamente, y Nanoha suspira con resignacion. AU.
1. CUC 1

_Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenece._

Capturando un Corazón

Round 1

Una llamativa pelirroja, con su largo cabello hasta media espalda atado con una cinta rojo oscuro, fijo sus ojos azules como un agila sobre su presa en una pequeña figura de anime. Con el corazón a toda potencia, corrió hacia su objetivo que se desvaneció en manos de una joven un poco más grande que ella, mismo color de cabello y ojos.

Frente a Nanoha se encontraba una chica con la figura de Haruhi Suzumiya.

- Adiós pequeña – canturreo corriendo con el empaque lejos de la furia de Nanoha

_La razón por la que estoy persiguiendo a esa chica por aquella caja con una figurita que se me hace digna de estar en la revista Play Boy, la verdad es muy simple. Se acerca el cumpleaños de Fate-chan, una chica que me gusta mucho, por desgracia no soy la única que está detrás de ella._

Nanoha detuvo su carrera captando una figura femenina frente a un puesto de trajes para Cosplay. La chica era mucho más alta que ella, quizá unos diez centímetros. Su cabello era corto y rubio.

_Lo que me faltaba. Arisa, otra competidora por la atención amorosa de Fate-chan. _

_¿Mencione que a Fate-chan le gusta el anime y los videojuegos?_

_Esa es la razón por la que estoy aquí en una convención de anime donde no encajo. Ni siquiera sabía de su existencia. Pero bueno, aquí estoy buscando el regalo perfecto para Fate-chan pensando en que sería la única que se le ocurriría._

Desechando completamente la idea de darle algo relacionado al anime, salió de la convención rumbo a una tienda de videojuegos. Esperaba que nuevos juegos hubieran llegado desde su última visita hace… dos horas.

- Hola Nanoha – saludo el objeto de su afecto - ¿Qué haces por aquí?

Fate-chan era una rubia quinceañera, con el cabello largo que le llegaba a media espalda, usualmente atado con un listón negro. Sus peculiares ojos rojos miraban curiosa a Nanoha.

- Solo paseaba – respondió desanimada - ¿Tu qué haces aquí?

- Um… Chrono me ha mandado a buscarte

_¿Chrono? Ir a su casa sería beneficioso, así podría ver que videojuegos tiene… pero ahora que lo pienso…_

- ¿Para qué?

- El grupo tiene que reunirse ahora – dijo imitando la voz masculina del chico – realmente quería ir a la convención pero me tomo totalmente desprevenida a medio vestir

Fue cuando Nanoha reparo en el peculiar vestuario de la rubia.

Un leotardo negro con dos tiras rojas horizontales centraban el pecho de Fate, un cinturón rojo grueso del que prendía una delgada tela rosada a modo de falda, a unos pocos centímetros de lo poco que cubría la faldita se extendían unas ajustadas mallas negras, sus pies estaban protegidos por unos zapatos de apariencia metálica con un brillante triangulo en el centro. Volviendo la vista hacia arriba, al fin se fijo en la capa con el exterior negro y el interior rojo.

- ¿Un cosplay… original? – pregunto Nanoha cuando recordó cómo hacer uso de su voz

- Si, estaba por descubrir como peinarme para a completar pero apareció Chrono y me arrojo de la casa en busca del grupo – con un exagerado puchero le mostro su mano izquierda desnuda - ni siquiera me dejo ponerme mi guante y tampoco me dejo coger a Bardiche

- Oh… Espera ¿Qué no Bardiche es tu dispositivo-celular-organizador?

- También es un gran nombre para un báculo mágico – reprocho cruzándose de brazos. Para los ojos de Nanoha, enojada era aun más adorable

Dentro de la cabeza de la pelirroja sonaban sirenas y miles de Nanoha en miniatura corrían de un lado a otro con cascos blancos y chalecos salvavidas al escuchar la sirena de alarma de un corto circuito.

- ¿Has visto al resto?

Esa pregunta evito el apagón en el cerebro de Nanoha poniéndolo a trabajar en la respuesta, en vez de la divina imagen de Fate dentro de un traje de maga.

- Eh… No, pero tengo idea de donde pueden estar

La tomo de la mano y la arrastro hasta un puente donde un chico rubio estaba sentado en el mirando el cielo con sus brillantes ojos verdes.

- Fate-chan espérame aquí, si te ve vestida así caerá del puente por la impresión - Fate solo soltó una risilla nerviosa dejándola ir - ¡Yuuno-kun, nos llama Fate-chan!

- Debió mandarme un mensaje por su dispositivo

- Tú apagas a Raging Heart todo el día – reclamo cruzándose de brazos – andando, faltan las demás

Yuuno la siguió con su vista clavada en ella, aunque Nanoha no lo notase por estar contemplando a la rubia que los esperaba mirando hacia el mar.

El rubio parpadeo un par de veces cuando se digno a mirar a la llamativa figura de Fate. Su pie derecho desobedeció la orden de seguir adelante pero el izquierdo no, por lo que cayó irremediablemente ante las miradas de sus amigas.

- De todas maneras cayo – comento Fate mirando la cabeza de Yuuno ante sus pies

- Pues… si

- ¿¡Qué diablos haces vestida de esa manera!? – estallo Yuuno tomando por los hombros a la rubia

- Reuniendo al grupo – respondió tranquila

- Cierto – murmuro apenado – Nanoha me dijo que lo hacías pero no que te había sacado del concurso de Cosplay

- Ella no me saco. Ni siquiera llegue a entrar – dijo siguiendo a Nanoha rumbo al siguiente miembro del grupo – Chrono me saco de la casa vestida de esta manera y ya no pude volver a entrar

- Menos charla y más caminata

Yuuno no dijo nada concentrándose en su tarea de mirar a su linda amiga pelirroja caminar, tan concentrado en eso que no noto que esta fulminaba con su mirada a todo aquel que viera a Fate más de tres segundos.

- ¿Para qué nos querrá tu hermano? – pregunto Yuuno recordando el porqué estaba caminando entre esas dos chicas

- No sé, tal vez quiere causarle una ulcera a Okaa-san

Luego de unos segundos de silencio, Nanoha abrió la boca.

- ¿De nuevo? – Pregunto saltando una cerca para entrar al patio – tenemos que conseguir nuevos objetivos

- Pero ese no esta tan mal – murmuro Yuuno ayudando a Fate a saltar la cerca – Hayate puede comprarse la mitad del mundo y aun le sobraría dinero para que sus bisnietos no trabajasen durante toda su vida pero… su sistema de seguridad deja mucho que desear

- ¿Qué hay de Signum y Shamal? – Pregunto Nanoha - Se supone que fueron contratadas para proteger a Hayate-chan. Si alguien entra ellas se harán cargo ¿no?

- Sí, claro. Signum-san y Shamal-san tienen mucho tiempo libre – bufo Fate - Después de encontrarse con Hayate, los ladrones se pegarían un tiro o en el mejor de los casos, terminarían en el manicomio ¿Quién necesita un sistema de seguridad teniendo ese… uhm… don?

- Hablando del diablo…

Luciendo, casi presumiendo, su fabuloso cuerpo equipado con su corto cabello castaño y deslumbrantes ojos color azul. Hayate les sonrió cinámicamente a sus amigos.

- Chrono nos llama – dijo Fate cubriendo su cuerpo con el de Nanoha, no quería arriesgarse a algún comentario de Hayate hacia su vestuario

- Llamare a Signum y a Shamal. Zafira está de guardia, pero igual lo llevare – dijo la castaña dándoles la espalda - Los veré en casa

- Recuérdenme porque es parte del grupo – pidió Nanoha

- Esta loca, tiene dinero y mejor tenerla como amiga que como enemiga – respondió Yuuno viendo saltar a Fate la cerca, sonrojándose por la vista que ofreció el desplazamiento de la capa

- Y algo tiene de amiga – murmuro Fate sin estar muy segura de sus palabras

- Vita debe de andar por aquí

Yuuno decidió ir solo por el último miembro del grupo, dejando sola a Nanoha con Fate. Esta ultima usando el cuerpo de la pelirroja para cubrir su cuerpo, cuando decidió meterse en ese revelador traje sabía que llamaría la atención… la cosa era que no esperaba llamarla _fuera_ de la convención.

_Es tan linda. Y estoy sola con ella ¿Qué le digo? Hablar del clima significa que me siento incomoda con ella, así que no. Hablar de anime solo me llevara a un dolor de cabeza por no entender lo que dice, lo mismo con los videojuegos… No puedo recordarle su cumple porque NO le he comprado nada y mi boca suele meterme en problemas. ¿La razón de la junta? Seguramente ella tampoco lo sabe…De hecho ya me dijo que no lo sabe, si vuelvo a sacar el tema pensara que no le prestó atención… ¡Ya se! El tema perfect…_

Fate tomo entre sus manos una de las manos de Nanoha para detener su andar dedicándole una sonrisa, mientas la pelirroja se sonrojaba y la miraba confusa hasta que la carmesí mirada se desvió sutilmente hacia la derecha.

…

_¿Cuándo demonios llegamos a su casa?_

- ¿Solo Nanoha? – Pregunto Chrono al ver solo a Fate con Nanoha – ¡Te dije que a todos!

- No tardaran en venir – aseguro subiendo las escaleras rumbo a su cuarto – ahora voy a quitarme esto. No tiene caso que lo lleve puesto

- A Nanoha no le molesta… auch – se froto su cabeza justo donde accidentalmente cayo el puño de Nanoha - ¡Apúrate!

- No hay prisa – dijo Nanoha sentándose en el piso contra la pared donde había estado una televisión hasta que se llevo a cabo la última reunión - ¿Lindy-san no ha regresado?

- Regreso

Ahora Nanoha tenía una idea aproximada del porque los había reunido. Seguramente les cobraría la televisión que rompieron cuando a Fate y a Hayate se les ocurrió practicar jockey con escobas y un balón de básquet dentro de casa. Idea apoyada por Nanoha y por Vita…

Cuando finalmente llego el resto del grupo, Fate bajo con una camisa roja y unos oscuros pantalones sin notar la fija mirada de Nanoha sobre ella.

- Les contare lo que paso – dijo Fate sentándose en el piso con su espalda contra las piernas de Hayate que estaba sentada en el sillón – Lindy-san llego anoche y…

--

- ¡Fate Testarossa Harlaown! – grito la mujer parada en medio de lo que alguna vez fue una hermosa sala

La nombrada cayó al suelo por el grito. Algo turbada miro a su hermano quien ocultaba su cabeza bajo las almohadas. Era algo raro que estuvieran durmiendo a media noche y en el mismo cuarto, pero encubrir sus reuniones consumió toda su energía. Poco importo en que cama cayeron, solo querían dormir.

- Soñé que mamá me llamaba – murmuro Fate tallándose su ojo derecho sentada desde el piso

- Debido a que soñé lo mismo… es posible que te llamara de verdad

- Pero limpiamos la casa. Te apuesto que ni los de CSI encontrarían alguna prueba contra nosotros

- Garaje

- Sótano

- Cocina

- Cuartos

- Patio

- Techo

- Por favor dime que tú limpiaste la sala

Ambos hermanos se miraron nerviosos. Fate salió corriendo a la sala donde su madre la miraba a mitad de una zona de guerra con su televisión atravesada por un palo de escoba.

- ¿Llamo el director? – Pregunto la rubia con la esperanza de que esa fuera la razón por la que su madre la matara con la mirada - Fue… este… mi hermano quien trajo visitas

- ¿Qué visitas?

- Ya sabes… Yuuno, Signum, Nanoha, Shamal… Vita…Zafira… Hayate – susurro el último nombre cerrando los ojos

- ¿¡Hayate y tu juntas!? – Estallo su madre - ¿Sin esposas? ¿Sin guaridas? ¡Chrono Harlaown!

Cuando el chico hiso su aparición, Fate se oculto tras de el sujetando fuertemente su camisa, con la idea de que él serviría de escudo contra su madre.

- Dejo la casa por dos semanas y ustedes la convierten en zona de guerra – gruño la Lindy cruzándose de brazos – a su favor no me ha llegado ninguna demanda judicial o me han llamado de la escuela para cobrar daños a la propiedad – eso ultimo iba dirigido principalmente a Fate – mañana llegara la tía Gertrudis

- ¿Y? – pregunto Fate sintiéndose segura tras su hermano

- Tú – la señalo acusadoramente – vas a comportarte como una damita – luego miro a Chrono – y tú serás todo un caballero

Ambos hicieron un gesto de fastidio, sin abrir la boca para replicar. Todo su trabajo a la basura. Solo por olvidar el pequeño partido de hockey, que por cierto, quedo inconcluso debido a un desacuerdo por el número de puntos que Vita debía recibir por anotar en el televisor.

Si, en ese momento la televisión atravesada por un palo de escoba no les preocupo a los hermanos, hasta que los invitados se fueron y su madre llamo para avisar que regresaría la noche siguiente.

Los lindos hermanos hicieron a un lado sus deberes escolares, apagaron sus dispositivos y limpiaron toda la casa. Cada rastro de destrucción masiva fue cubierto y reparado… menos la sala, el orgullo de su madre, la primer cosa que la mujer vería al entrar, la más obvia. ¿Cómo se les fue a olvidar?

- ¿Cuál será nuestro castigo? – pregunto Chrono con cautela

Su madre suspiro mirando la sala, lo que quedaba de su querida sala.

- ¿A dónde tengo que mandarlos para que no estropeen la reunión? – Los ojos de los hermanos brillaron ilusionados - No, esperen – y las ilusiones se quebraron - Ustedes atenderán a su tía

- ¡Eso es…! – Chrono pensó un poco sobre el uso de "injusto" ante la fulminante mirada de su madre – completamente razonable

- Y los atare por conciencia y palabra – declaro su madre - ¿Qué quieren a cambio de comportarse como gente civilizada?

- ¡Hey! – Reclamo Chrono indignado – Eso suena como si nos comportáramos como salvajes – un palo de hockey cayó sobre el sofá desbaratando la cara de indignación del chico – bueno… puede que no midamos las… consecuencias de nuestros actos

- Onii-chan mejor calla y piensa que por comportarnos "como siempre" nos darán algo

Ambos se lo pensaron por un largo momento. Estaban hablando de atender a la caprichosa, exentica, malvada y racista tía que les regalaba ropa cada cumpleaños, ropa que los hermanos tenían en su armario acumulando polvo y en lista para ser donada.

- ¡Quiero un perro! – Expuso Fate su demanda – Se llamaría Arf… - la dura mirada de Lindy mato a sus palabras – bien… ¿Pueden mis amigos pasar una o dos noches aquí sin necesidad de llamar a los de la marina?

- Yo quiero lo mismo – declaro Chrono

- Una noche – dijo Lindy terminante – Y ahora denme su palabra que por la noche que pasen aquí sus amigos ustedes se comportaran bien con su tía

- Palabra

- Trae a tus amigos aquí mañana y repartan los cuartos

- Si señor – dijeron a coro los hermanos

- Ahora ¡a dormir!

--

- Así que nos haremos cargo de mi tía por haber arruinado la sala – concluyo Chrono mirando fijamente a sus amigos – recuerden que es castigo

- La esclavitud fue prohibida hace años – comento Yuuno aterrado ante la idea

- Háblalo con mi madre chico hurón – murmuro Chrono encogiéndose de hombros

- … Paso… ¿Cómo que hurón? – Chrono sonrió al tener el efecto deseado

- Es que estas todo flacucho, escuálido como un hurón

- ¡No es cierto!

Chrono giro su mirada complacido, ignorando los reclamos del rubio, para dividir su atención entre Nanoha y su hermana. Él no era tan distraído como su hermana y estaba al tanto de los sentimientos de Nanoha hacia Fate.

- Quizá podrían ayudarnos un poco con eso de nuestra tía – dijo Fate, soltando suspiro teatralmente - ¿Qué le diré a Erio y Caro? Les prometí que iríamos al parque de diversiones

- Diles que al fin te harás responsable de tus actos y no podrás asistir debido a tu repentina madurez – contesto Hayate con una sonrisa que pretendía ser de consuelo al igual que sus palabras

- No me creerán

- Invéntate algo – dijo Signum mirándola con reproche – siempre encuentras la manera de salir cosplayada mientras Lindy-san te cree en la escuela católica

Fate suspiro resignada ante su fallido intento de zafarse un día de atender a su tía. Tal vez había recurrido mucho a la compasión y ahora ya no tenía efecto.

- Vallan y regresen con lo que necesiten para dormir – pidió Fate cerrando sus ojos – no tardara en llegar la tía Gertrudis

- Y si ustedes no están aquí para cuando eso ocurra… - murmuro Chrono - les daré caza como viles animales. Mi dispositivo puede localizarlos a nivel mundial – advirtió Chrono mirando amenazadoramente a todos – pero antes de eso… ¡Fate a tu habitación!

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque vamos a hablar sobre ti y no te necesitamos presente – respondió Vita sonando sarcástica, intuyendo el porqué corrían a la rubia

- Se buena y vete – pidió Zafira

- Pero… es mi casa y…

- ¡Largo! – Grito Signum y Fate subió corriendo las escaleras – y tú – mirando amenazadoramente a Yuuno – ve y asegúrate de que se quede ahí

En cuanto los pasos de los rubios se dejaron de escuchar, Zafira subió media escalera sentándose ahí vigilando que Fate y Yuuno no fueran a espiar. Y luego todos clavaron sus ojos en la pobre Nanoha.

- Tienes un potencial rival en tu camino para conquistar a Testarossa – expuso Signum – y ahora te quedaras aquí, compartiendo cuarto con ella ¿Cuál es tu plan de conquista?

- ¿Eh?

- ¡Nanoha-chan! – Grito Hayate poniéndose de pie – tienes una oportunidad única ¿Cómo es posible que la desperdicies?

- Podríamos ayudarte a conquistarla – dijo Vita sonriendo con malicia – pero no sabemos si tu quieres ayuda

_Estaré yo loca para aceptar la ayuda de estos ¡Me molestaran por toda mi vida! Sin embargo, también es cierto que esta es una oportunidad única e irrepetible, justo hoy que acabo de perder una figurilla que a ella podría gustarle_ Gruño poniendo sus manos sobre su cabeza. Pedirles ayuda sería igual a venderle su alma al diablo pero… de verdad quería estar con Fate

Además había tenido mucha desventaja desde que acepto el hecho que sentía una ligera atracción por la rubia. No sabía de anime y en los videojuegos era muy mala. Arisa tenía ese campo cubierto.

Suspiro resignada. Era su mejor oportunidad y además incluía ayudantes que se convertirían en molestos mosquitos por el resto de sus días o hasta que hallasen a alguien más que molestar, lo que ocurriera primero.

- V-vale… quiero su ayuda

- ¡Así se habla! – expreso Shamal aplaudiendo con felicidad – además tu eres la mejor para encargarse de la descarriada de Fate

- Y nos caes mejor – agrego Chrono – nuestro enemigo es fuerte, pero triunfaremos

Nanoha sonrió forzada por el tono militar del pelinegro, pero se sintió de alguna manera segura y con una pisca de confianza.

- Operación – dijo Zafira bajando lentamente las escaleras – captura del corazón de Fate

- ¡Testarossa, Yuuno! – Le llamo Shamal sonriendo al escuchar un fuerte golpe en el piso de arriba – apuesto a que esa fue Fate

- Eso no se vale – se quejo Hayate – una apuesta es cuando retas las probabilidades, y es un hecho que fue Fate-chan la que azoto.

Nanoha-chan, ten cuidado cuando la metas a la cama – sonrió con malicia Signum

Nanoha solo atino a sonrojarse segundos antes de ser arrojada fuera de la casa para empacar y regresar.

--

^^ jejeje, he aqui mi primer fic. No tengo idea alguna de como terminara esto, solo se que hare muchos enredos amorosos, y no solo con Nanoha y Fate. XD Hayate tambien tiene que sufrir... al menos hare el intento de que lo haga...

Se aceptan criticas, comentarios, ideas (de esto mucho), lo que sea es bienvenido.


	2. CUC 2

Antes que nada. Gracias por leer mi historia. Corregi algunos errores que me dijeron... al menos la mayoria. Eso me pasa por escribir de madrugada, pero mas temprano no me llega la inspiracion. En fin. He aqui el cap 2. Ah... si. _Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenece._

Capturando un Corazón

Round 2

- Entonces… ¿Dormiremos todos en un mismo cuarto? – pregunto Vita mirando fijamente Hayate

- En el cuarto de Fate-chan – murmuro pensativa

Dormir en el mismo cuarto no era algo que ella tuviera contemplado ¿Cómo le haría para que Nanoha-chan quedara sola con Fate-chan si todos iban a estar metidos en el mismo cuarto?

_Momento… ¿Dónde está el cuarto de Fate-chan? Nunca antes hemos visto su cuarto, siempre metidos en la sala o el cuarto de Chrono._

Con eso rondando su mente, partió junto a Vita rumbo a la casa del chico que alucinaba ser jefe de algo. La mayoría del grupo seguía a Hayate más que a él. Ya fuera por respeto o temor, la jefa no oficial del grupo era la castaña.

El ver a Nanoha fuera de la casa llorando como una magdalena, le dio a Hayate un indicio de lo terrible que resultaría esa noche. Pensó en la posibilidad de que Nanoha apenas se enterara que todos estarían en el mismo cuarto, pero dio con la verdadera razón al ver a una hermosa joven pelirroja abrazando amorosamente a Fate.

- ¿Quién es esa? – pregunto Vita cruzándose de brazos

- No lo sé – chillo en respuesta – llego gritando "Fate" y luego comento algo sobre que se quedaría a dormir

_De nueva cuenta la grandiosa y bella chica de divinos ojos azules tiene que intervenir y sacar a la precipitada pelirroja de los líos creados por ella misma._

- Fate-chan… - la rubia se giro para ver a Hayate - ¿Quién es ella?

- Oh, ella es mi prima Arf – presento sonriente – no sabía que iba a venir

- ¿Arf? – Vita inclino su cabeza confundida - ¿No es el nombre que querías ponerle a un perro?

- Cierto, cierto – dijo Nanoha apoyando la idea del nombre de perro de la prima cariñosita, que aun abrazaba a Fate

- Siempre he tenido sospechas de que mis padres querían un perro en vez de una hija – suspiro Arf teatralmente – ¿Y qué tipo de perro tienes en mente, Fate?

- Ninguno, Okaa-san no quiere que tenga mascotas. Dice que no soy lo suficientemente responsable como tener una

- Los peces muertos pueden que influyan en su decisión – agrego Vita

Arf comenzó a reír ignorando la molesta mirada de su prima sobre ella, el hecho de que Fate estuviera sonrojada mientras intentaba intimidarla solo le causaba más gracia a Arf.

Ajenas a eso, Vita consolaba a una llorosa Nanoha y Hayate consideraba a Arf como una ventaja en vez de un obstáculo, como seguramente Nanoha la consideraba. Solo tenían que encontrar la manera de ponerla de su lado, preferentemente sin tener que revelar los sentimientos de su amiga.

Y su mente hubiera seguido trabajando en eso, si una joven de cabellos azulados muy claros no hubiera invadido su campo de visión, impidiendo que continuara llevando a cabo sus planes de conquista en nombre de Nanoha.

- ¡Rein! – Exclamo Fate recibiendo a la chica en sus brazos – ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que solo vendría mi tía

- Se enfermo en el camino y nos dejo venir solas – contesto Rein ganándose una mirada de 'ni tú te crees eso' por parte de Fate – bueno, tomo el vuelo equivocado, ahora mismo debe de estar camino a la India o tal vez Alaska, incluso puede que a África - bajo la dura mirada de la rubia desvió la mirada avergonzada – esa es mi historia y me aferrare a ella

- Fate, dale crédito – pidió Arf - Practico ambas versiones todo el vuelo hacia acá

- ¿Fate-chan? – volvió a intervenir Hayate

- Ah… si, ella es Rein, una amiga que Arf hiso en Italia – dijo Fate pasando un brazo por los hombros de la chica – la estamos iniciando, dentro de poco será toda una experta en videojuegos

Hayate asintió perdiéndose en los expresivos ojos de Rein. Ni siquiera noto cuando llegaron sus guardas espaldas, Signum y Shamal, reclamando algo sobre su seguridad. No fue consciente de nada en su alrededor hasta que Rein beso la mano de Fate.

_Tengo una atracción por esa pequeña. Es normal… la sentí con Fate-chan cuando la conocí. Se me pasara con algo de tiempo…_

Sin pensarlo dos veces, jalo a Nanoha hacia el interior de la casa, llevándola al único cuarto al que sabía llegar de memoria. El cuarto de Chrono.

Sentó a Nanoha en la cama y la tomo por los hombros mirándola fijamente. Ella ayudaría a Nanoha a estar con Fate, y necesitaba que la pelirroja mantuviera a Fate lejos de Rein. Solo el tiempo suficiente para descubrir que tan fuerte era la atracción que sentía por aquella pequeña desconocida.

Quizá solo fuera algo pasajero… también podría ser algo tan fuerte como lo que Nanoha sentía por Fate. Solo tenía que descubrirlo. Y para eso…

- Tú alejas a Fate-chan de Rein y yo a ella de Fate-chan – dijo Hayate como si le estuviera dando una orden a un soldado – ¿Entendido?

- S-si pero… ¿Qué hay de Arf-san?

- Chrono tiene que hacer algo más que soltar comentarios en doble sentido. Y si él no es suficiente, tenemos a Zafira, Shamal, Vita-chan y a Signum. No estamos solas en esto

- ¡Hayate-chan, gracias!

Puede que Nanoha temblara como una gelatina, y que en ese momento, fuera tan frágil como papel mojado, pero los ejercicios matutinos que hacía con Yuuno se notaban ahora que abrazaba a Hayate por el cuello, negándole a los pulmones de esta acceder al tan apreciado y necesario oxigeno.

- Na… Nano-ha – gimió Hayate golpeando los brazos de su amiga para hacerle notar que el azul de su rostro no era natural ni saludable

- ¡Gomen! – la soltó mirándola avergonzada – de verdad lo siento

- No. Yo lo sentí… al menos estoy con vida – suspiro abriendo la ventana para ver por esta – Hay que decirle a Chrono que nos ayude con Arf

- ¿Crees que nos ayudara?

- ¡No, dios mío, no! – grito Chrono atrayendo la atención de las chicas

- Espero que esa no fuera la respuesta

Las chicas bajaron encontrándose a Chrono escondido detrás de Zafira, mirando desde ahí con pánico a Arf. Esta por su lado, estaba detrás de Fate abrazando por la espalda a Rein, las tres con una sonrisa maléfica, solo igualada por Hayate.

- ¿A quién mate en mi otra vida para merecer esto? – se pregunto Chrono mirando el techo de la casa, como esperando que de un momento a otro este colapsara

- La tía abordo el avión equivocado – explico Arf restándole importancia – nos dimos cuenta hasta que bajamos del avión

- ¡No les creo nada! - Grito Chrono señalándolas acusadoramente – Ustedes salieron del mismo infierno y ¡No pongan cara de angelito que son todo lo contrario!

_No me imagino a Rein en el infierno… Arf… Es pariente de Fate, ¿no? Puede que ella si venga del infierno con traje de cordero ¿Por qué ellas, ejem, porque Arf le causa tanto terror a Chrono? Ni yo logro ponerlo así._

_Ah, me encantaría ver a Rein en un traje de diablito. Uy, y con un tridente, una de sus piernas sobre el pegadito a su cuerpo, mordiendo su labio inferior aw, claro y con su otra mano moviendo su colita _

_¿Hará cosplay? Cielos, mis manos tiemblan de solo imaginar pedírselo…_

_¡No puedo pedirle eso! Apenas sabe mi nombre… ¿Sabe mi nombre?_

_Se ve que es unida a las chicas Testarossa, alguna podría pedírselo por mí… ¡Control, Hayate, control! Tienes que juntar a tus amigas y luego piensas en Rein… Eso que tan malo o bueno es_

Nanoha tiro de la mano de Hayate para obtener su atención. Tres miradas se encontraron compartiendo una traviesa sonrisa.

- Testarossa ¿Dónde está tu cuarto? – Pregunto Signum, sin obtener respuesta - ¿Testarossa?

El lugar donde debería de estar Fate era ocupado por Vita, atada y amordazada. Instintivamente el grupo dirigió su vista a Hayate, quien tampoco estaba, finalmente buscaron a Nanoha… Ninguna de las tres estaba.

- ¿Estás segura de esto? – pregunto Hayate mirando el patio desde el techo de la casa

- No realmente – contesto Nanoha con una laptop en sus piernas – pero aun no le damos, correctamente, la bienvenida a Arf-san y a Rein-san

- Tienes razón – asintió Hayate mirando algo en horizonte con sus binoculares – tenemos cinco minutos de ventaja

- Estamos apretadas de tiempo – comento Fate descendiendo hacia el patio con ayuda de una cuerda – no perdamos mas

Las tres asintieron. Nanoha oprimió un botón en la laptop. Un estruendoso ruido en el patio hiso salir a todos, donde Fate estaba en el centro sonriéndoles con inocencia. Chrono estuvo muy cerca de volver a entrar a la casa, si no fuera porque la puerta no abría.

- ¿No adoran las puertas automáticas? – Pregunto Nanoha desde el techo – Arf-san, Rein-san, bienvenidas a Japón

Tras sus palabras, Fate salió corriendo hacia un costado de la casa, donde Hayate la esperaba con medio cuerpo fuera de una ventana para ayudarla a entrar. Una vez lejos del patio, las tres chicas en el techo comenzaron a arrojar globos llenos de polvo pica pica.

Hayate reía disfrutando del espectáculo, dejando que Nanoha y Fate lanzaran el resto de los globos. Todos corrían, gritaban, se sacudían intentando quitarse el irritante polvo de sus ropas.

**Sir**

La voz del dispositivo de Fate detuvo el ataque.

**Sir, have passed the time that I request**

- Gracias por el aviso – dijo Fate mirando a Nanoha tomar la laptop - ¿Preparadas para conocer mi cuarto?

- Desde el momento en que entramos – fue la respuesta de Hayate – ahora bajemos a recibir a Lindy-san, como las buenas niñas que somos

Mientras las chicas jugaban a ser acróbatas para entrar por la ventana del cuarto de Chrono, los aspersores del patio se encendieron mojando a los chicos, lavando el irritante polvo del pasto y de las prendas de los chicos.

Nanoha y Hayate estaban recogiendo sus mochilas de sala mientras Fate abría la puerta, para volverla a cerrar. Un momento después, Lindy entro a la casa encontrando al trió causante de que tomara calmantes, subiendo las escaleras.

- ¿Acaban de llegar? – pregunto Lindy

- Si, Hayate me llamo para irlas a buscar – dijo Fate subiendo las escaleras – Y Chrono fue por los demás

- ¿Y donde esta?

- Acabamos de llegar

- Oh, cierto – les sonrió dejándolas partir al cuarto de su hija - ¿Dónde podrá estar?

El sonido de la puerta corrediza de la sala llamo su atención. Arriba en el cuarto de Fate, las chicas guardaban silencio en espera del grito de la mujer de la casa, fingiendo que acomodaban el cuarto para pasar la noche.

- ¡Pero fue Fate! – escucharon el grito de Chrono

- Tu hermana acaba de llegar con Nanoha y Hayate – las chicas sonrieron debatiéndose entre bajar o no – llegaron un poco antes que yo

- ¡No es cierto! – insistió Chrono

- Yo misma las vi entrar

Arf suspiro al igual que Rein. Cayeron en la trampa, dijeran lo que dijeran, Lindy no les creería por el hecho de que ella las vio entrar con maletas cuando llego.

- ¿Arf? – pregunto Lindy al fin notando su existencia

- Hola – saludo nerviosa – paso algo muy gracioso…

- ¡Arf! ¿Qué haces aquí?

- A eso iba… es que Rein y yo nos separamos de la tía… y al parecer ella tomo un vuelo equivocado

- ¿Rein?

- Ella – puso a la chica frente a ella – es una amiga

Lindy no sabía si creerle o no. Arf era rebelde, e igual de destructora que su prima, también era muy buena mintiendo y creando excusas muy creíbles. Por otro lado, no era la primera vez que la tía Gertrudis se equivocaba de vuelo. Ya había pasado antes con Chrono y Fate. Podía ser posible que se repitiera.

- Séquense y vallan al cuarto de Fate – ordeno subiendo las escaleras – y limpien el desastre del patio

Lindy paso por el cuarto de Fate encontrando a las tres discutiendo por los lugares donde dormirían. Sonrió, después de todo no eran tan malas chicas.

- Fate – llamo a la rubia - ¿De verdad quieres una mascota?

- Si – respondió insegura - ¿Por qué?

- Entonces hazte cargo de esto – alzo la transportadora que contenía al animal – creo que es la mascota perfecta para ti

- ¿Un hurón? – su voz sonaba decepcionada, si Lindy lo noto, decidió pasarlo por alto - ¿Esta cosa esta sana? Parece algo enfermo

- Está perfectamente sano – afirmo su madre saliendo del cuarto – tu prima está en la sala

- ¿Arf? – Pregunto haciéndose la inocente – Iré a verla en cuanto Hayate diga que dormirá conmigo y Nanoha

- Ya te dije que prefiero dormir con Vita – gruño Hayate cruzándose de brazos – ustedes dos pueden dormir juntas

Haciendo caso omiso, Fate alzo al hurón color crema de ojos verdes, lo miro un largo rato antes de sacudirlo. Sin consideración alguna por el animal, lo dejo en los brazos de Hayate y se fue a sentar a su cama junto a Nanoha.

_Un hurón. Eso no es lo que Fate tenía en mente como mascota… Me pregunto si a estas cositas puede darles sobredosis de algo._

- Me recuerda a Yuuno-kun – comento Nanoha acariciando al hurón en brazos de Hayate

- Que ese sea su nombre – propuso Hayate con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

- ¿No crees que Yuuno-kun se moleste?

- Diremos que fue idea tuya – concluyo Hayate metiendo a Yuuno a la jaula - ¿Cancelaste la salida con Erio y Caro? – Fate palideció – Oh, cielos… ¿A qué hora se supone que tenias que verlos?

- En una hora – contesto con un hilo de voz - ¡Ah! ¿Cómo pude olvidarlos?

Fate caminaba apresuradamente por su cuarto sin saber qué hacer. Ni siquiera noto cuando entro su hermano junto al resto del grupo.

- ¿Y ahora que le pasa? – pregunto Vita sentándose sobre Nanoha

- Olvido cancelar la salida con Erio y Caro – contesto Nanoha

- Karma – murmuro Signum - ¿Y eso? – tomo la trasportadora en la que estaba el hurón, asustado de volver a estar en brazos de Hayate

- Es Yuuno, la mascota de Fate-chan – anuncio Hayate mirando expectante la reacción del grupo

- ¿Cómo que Yuuno?

- Fue idea de Nanoha-chan, además, Chrono tiene razón. Pares un hurón… ¿O el hurón se parece a ti?

Yuuno prefirió guardarse sus comentarios. No es que le temiese a Hayate, solo que estaba muy cerca de Signum.

- Fate – Arf la tomo de los hombros deteniendo su apresurado andar - ¿Ibas a cancelar por la llegada de la tía? – la rubia asintió - ¡Bien! Como no vino, puedes ir

- ¿En serio?

- ¡Claro! Rein y yo nos haremos cargo de todo. Tú ve con tus amigos

- Hayate – susurro Vita tirando del brazo de la castaña - ¿Por qué no vas con ella y Nanoha? Así tu distraes a Erio y Caro para que Nanoha este sola con Fate

Hayate parpadeo incrédula ¿Cómo no se le ocurrió a ella? Era una muy buena idea. Nanoha y Fate tendrían una cita en el parque de diversiones, y ella no se aburriría porque estaría ocupada con los menores.

- ¡Eres un genio! – Exclamo abrazando a la avergonzada pelirroja – Signum, Shamal, Zafira. Iré con Fate-chan y Nanoha-chan

- ¿Eh? – dijeron a coro las nombradas

- ¡Somos un trió! Siempre juntas

Fate la miro sin entender la actitud tan… solidaria de Hayate. Nanoha entendió la idea apoyándola con un brillo de ilusión en sus ojos. Ante eso, Fate no se pudo negar. Por lo que partió con sus dos amigas dejando a su mascota a cargo de su hermano y prima.

_Esto es perfecto. En cuanto vea esos pequeños, los arrastrare lejos de la parejita en proceso. Les explicare que Fate-chan necesita arreglar algo con Nanoha-chan y no se opondrán en seguirme._

_Ahora solo quedaría el asunto de los sitios para dormir… Nah, todos acordamos en ayudar a Nanoha-chan, encontraran la manera de que queden juntas. Aun si Arf y Rein llegaron de imprevisto…_

… _¡Olvide decir que yo quería quedar con ella!_

- Hayate ¿Estás bien? – pregunto Fate ante el repentino llanto de su amiga

- De maravilla – contesto con voz ahogada, no iba a arruinar la salida por ese pequeño detalle

- ¿Segura?

- Ajam

Fate la miro sin creerle. Decidió dejar las cosas así, no iba a presionarla, no cuando había un parque a la vuelta de la esquina.

Hayate sonrió. Sus amigas iban tomadas de la mano. Eso era un buen comienzo ¿Entonces porque le incomodaba? Siempre eran ellas tres, en las buenas y en las malas, en los castigos o en los escasos premios.

Eso comenzó a molestarla. Si Fate y Nanoha se volvían pareja, dejarían de ser tres. Ellas no la harían a un lado, solo que ya no sería lo mismo. Y si las cosas salían mal ¿Dónde quedaría ella? ¿Con Fate o con Nanoha? Una relación siempre cambiaba las cosas.

Sacudió su cabeza tratando de alejar esas ideas. Ella no era así, siempre segura, la líder fuerte que sus amigas necesitaban. No tenía porque dudar. Sin embargo, el verlas caminar adelante tomadas de la mano la incomodaba.

Estaba muy acostumbrada y apegada a la relación que tenían en ese momento. Ese era el problema. Tenía miedo a que todo cambiara, a estar de nuevo sola. Si las chicas delante de ella no hubieran entrado en su vida, ella estaría sola, quizá ni siquiera hablaría con sus guardianes o consideraría a la pequeña y voluble Vita como una amiga.

_No pienses eso. Es malo. Muy malo. Nanoha-chan confía en que la ayudes. No dudes._

- No temas – dijo Fate mirando sobre su hombro a Hayate

- ¿Ah?

- No temas – repitió soltando la mano de Nanoha – entraremos las tres juntas al castillo de terror

- ¡Hai! – Apoyo Nanoha –Nosotras tenemos que evitar que Fate-chan salga corriendo como la última vez

- ¡No fue mi culpa! – Replico la rubia cruzándose de brazos – la última vez fue porque… em… etto… había un tipo… no tenia cabeza… - balbuceo perdiendo color con cada palabra que decía - ¡No entrare ahí!

Hayate soltó un suspiro. Tal vez la relación cambiaria, pero aun estarían ahí para ella. Pensó en Rein, quizá era tiempo de volver el trió cuarteto. O mejor aún, mantener el trió, solo que ahora seria trió amoroso. Ella no era celosa, Fate era compartida y Nanoha era permisiva. ¿Qué se lo impedía? No sonaba nada mal.

- Esta vez no saldrás corriendo Fate-chan – canturreo Hayate abrazando a sus dos amigas

- Pe-pe-pero

- Nada de peros – dijo Nanoha terminante – ¿Algunas últimas palabras, Testarossa-san?

- ¡Quiero a mi mamá!

Nanoha y Hayate rieron arrastrando a la rubia al parque de diversiones donde las esperaban dos niños. Fate deseo no haber recordado la salida, así estaría en su casa torturando con Nanoha y Hayate a los invitados, en vez de _ella_ ser torturada por Nanoha y Hayate.


	3. CUC 3

He aqui el Round 3. Ahora desde el punto de vista de Fate. No tengo idea de con quien quede al final, por un lado me gusta el tradicional NanoFate... pero meter a Hayate con ellas me es irresistible. Tal vez deberia dejarlo a votacion... A ver que ocurre.  
Ya saben, _Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenece. _

Capturando un Corazón

Round 3

_Recapitulemos. Yo era arrastrada por Nanoha y Hayate hacia el parque de diversiones. Hasta ahí, todo es comprensible. Luego divisamos dos figuras que debieran ser de Erio y Caro, pero que por alguna extraña razón, resultaron ser Vita-chan y Zafira (sentado dándome la espalda, así si parecía mi amigo pelirrojo)._

_¿De qué me perdí? ¿Dónde está mi equipo?_

Fate miraba al grupo entero queriendo matarlos. Se suponía que ellos se quedarían en casa, y ella saldría al parque. Quizá no entendió bien. Lo que Arf quiso decir, es que Erio y Caro se quedarían en la casa y el grupo iría al parque. Sí, eso debió ser.

Yuuno por un momento pensó que Fate se molestaría al no ver a su equipo de gotcha en la entrada del parque. Ocurrió todo lo contrario. Fate sonrió despreocupada colocando sus manos detrás de su rubia cabellera.

- ¿A qué juego entraremos primero? – pregunto Fate mirando a su hermano

- Antes que eso – dijo Hayate empujando a Fate hacia su prima y amiga italiana – adelántate con ellas

- ¿Por qué? – Cuestiono Arf con el ceño fruncido – venimos en grupo

- Tengo que consultar algo con ellos – ahora si estaba considerando a Arf como un obstáculo – es algo que tiene que ver con lo que ocurrirá en unos días

Arf pensó en sus insinuantes palabras, cayendo en cuenta que dentro de algunos días seria el cumpleaños de su prima. Atribuyendo el misterioso comportamiento de la castaña a un plan de fiesta sorpresa, felizmente accedió a llevarse a su prima. Solo que esta no estaba dispuesta a cooperar.

- Es la segunda vez en el día que me corren – reclamo Fate cruzándose de brazos – no van a conseguir sacarme del grupo

Rein estaba por sobornarla con un helado. No fue necesario.

- ¡Largo! – ordeno Signum y Fate se alejo sin mirar hacia atrás

- Eso es nuevo – murmuro Arf caminando junto a Rein tomando el rumbo por el que Fate salió huyendo

Fate no le llamaría huir. Mas bien, caminar rápido hacia algo que repentinamente le llamo la atención, fue casualidad que decidiera ir hacia lo que le llamo la atención al mismo tiempo que Signum le grito. Simple casualidad.

Una vez solos. La castaña solo tuvo que alzar una ceja para que Zafira comenzara el recital de "La prima de Fate-chan es mas astuta que tu".

- Así que mandaron a Erio y a Caro de regreso a casa – dijo Fate comprendiendo el porqué su equipo no estaba pero… – ¿Cómo llegaron antes que nosotras?

Rein esbozo una inocente sonrisa mostrándole unas llaves de peculiar llavero. Una especie de hada media dark pendía de los delicados dedos de Rein. Fate abrió sus ojos sorprendida, ese llaverito tenía el nombre de Agito, ella se lo gano a Signum en una competencia de esgrima a la que Shamal las arrastro. Tiempo después, paso a manos de Arf, cuando esta consiguió su motocicleta.

Eso significaba que…

- Vinieron en moto – balbuceo cerrando la boca para que la baba no llegara a su camisa

- Arf, Vita y yo llegamos en la moto – explico Rein alejando las llaves del alcance de Fate, no es que no le tuviera confianza, solo que aun estaba sentida por lo ocurrido con el anterior llaverito; Reinforce – el resto llego corriendo

- Son muy veloces tratándose de Hayate – agrego Arf – en cuanto escucharon nuestro plan y nos vieron en la moto, bueno, llegaron poco antes que ustedes

Pero Fate ya no escuchaba. En su mente estaba la impactante imagen de la Harley-Davidson VRSCDX Night Rod Special rig de su prima.

_¡Subiré a esa moto o moriré en el intento! Tengo que hablar con Hayate, ella sabrá como apoderarnos de las llaves custodiadas por Agito. _

_Primero tenemos que burlar a la gran loba de deslumbrante pelaje naranja, nos desplazaremos por el castillo hasta el calabozo pero antes de eso, tendremos que enfrentarnos a la gran guerrera de largos cabellos celestes, una vez derrotada, recorreremos el tramo final y convenceremos a la hada del fuego de ceder las llaves sagradas del divino…_

- ¡Fate-chan!

La rubia salió bruscamente de su volátil imaginación, encontrándose con unos cálidos ojos azules. Sonrió de medio lado. De nuevo se dejo consumir, si no fuera por Nanoha, ella viviría dentro de su mente.

- Ups – fue todo lo que se le ocurrió decir

- Siempre tan linda

Todo signo de vida murió en el grupo. Hayate diciendo eso de Fate no era raro, tampoco lo era el que la abrazara. Lo que estaba fuera de lugar era el cariño con que lo hacía, además del beso en la mejilla. Demasiado cerca de los labios de Fate.

Fate se sonrojo mirando a la castaña. No le importaba el comportamiento cariñoso, solo era extraño recibir ese tipo de atención por alguien que no fuera Nanoha. Tímidamente correspondió el abrazo e imito el beso.

Ni Arf, ni Rein entendían porque la pelirroja, que en un principio parecía tan bonachona, se veía tan temible. Sus ojos prácticamente estaban en llamas, fijos en Hayate y Fate, sus puños temblaban con ira contenida mientras el resto del grupo se alejaba discretamente de ella.

- ¡Hayate! – La intimidante voz de Nanoha atrajo la atención de Hayate y Fate – ¿Qué rayos haces besando a Fate-chan?

- Y el demonio blanco hace su aparición – susurro Hayate aferrándose más a Fate, como si fuera su rehén – vamos Nanoha-chan, se compartida

- No te enojes – pidió Fate estirando su brazo derecho, claramente invitando a la pelirroja a tan afectuoso abrazo, más que nada para evitar un homicidio en un lugar público a plena luz del día

Nanoha se olvido de todo su enojo. La dulce mirada de Fate era capaz de convencerla hasta de quemarse con gasolina.

_No sé porque todos andan tan raros conmigo, pero es bueno saber que me quieren pese a que las obligo a hacer cosplay._

_Aun así, voy a investigar porque tan raros. Le diré a Arf y a Rein que me ayuden. Descubriremos que está tramando mi hermano o Hayate. Alguno de los dos tiene que ser, y como parece que Nanoha está implicada… tendré que recurrir a personas externas. Tal vez Arisa me ayude con esto._

_Sera nuestra gran misión, en la que fortaleceremos nuestros lazos de amistad. Atravesaremos cualquier obstáculo que la cruel comandante kitsune nos tenga preparado. Venceremos a cuanto guerrero se nos cruce en el camino. De ser necesario, me enfrentare personalmente al Demonio Blanco, mis mujeres seguirán sin mí. Daremos con la verdad que mi malvado hermanastro se niega a revelar y que tan celosamente vigila con un lobo y un hurón como aliados..._

- ¡Fate-chan!

Esta vez, tanto Hayate como Nanoha sacaron a la rubia de sus pensamientos. Esta solo atino a reír ante la mirada de reproche de sus amigas. No era su culpa. No tenía mucho control sobre su imaginación, en todo caso, era culpa de ellas. Si no tuvieran ese comportamiento tan extraño, nada hubiera activado su imaginación.

Hayate se sintió aliviada de que Nanoha accediera a compartir a Fate. La primera parte de su plan de ser más que amigas estaba realizada. La aceptación de ambas a su repentino acaramelado comportamiento era una buena señal. Ahora solo tenía que hablar con Rein y aclarar sus sentimientos.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un grito de guerra. Volteo a ver a Fate encontrándose con el rostro confundido de Nanoha. Ahora Hayate estaba abrazada de Nanoha sin Fate en medio.

- Se fueron en esa dirección – índico Yuuno señalando un enorme juego mecanico

Fate estaba sentada sobre los hombros de Signum. En cuanto los ojos de Rein brillaron emocionados y buscaron los suyos, no pudo evitar escabullirse de los brazos de sus amigas. Ellas la llevarían al castillo de terror, mejor ir con Signum, Rein y Arf a un juego que no le quitara el sueño el resto del año.

Subiéndose con ellas a ese juego, a lo mucho vomitaría sobre Signum, y Shamal se haría cargo de ella con su practico morral de primeros auxilios. Era curioso que llevara ese morral cuando salían en grupo. Estaba comenzando a sospechar que Nanoha, Hayate y ella misma eran la razón de comenzar a cargarlo. Pero solo eran sospechas mal fundadas. No creía que el usar a Zafira como cuerda de saltar humana tuviera algo que ver.

- ¿No saldrás llorando, Testarossa? – Pregunto Signum presionando las rodillas de la rubia para atraer su atención – aun estas muy chica para ese tipo de juegos

- No es cierto – replico Rein – Fate se ha arrojado del techo de su casa en patines ¿Cómo crees que esto podría afectarla?

Signum, en un momento de estupidez, se pregunto cómo es que la pequeña tenía conocimiento de esa maravillosa idea de Nanoha. Casi olvido a Hayate, su cámara de video y la maravillosa internet.

Fate por su lado, veía el juego desde su cómodo asiento viviente. Un día de estos Signum no iba a poder con ella, no porque fuera a pesar más, si no que Signum era mayor, tenía que comenzar a velar por la salud de su _vieja_ amiga.

El juego no tenia porque darle miedo, como dijo Rein, ella había hecho cosas más extremas. Solo desearía saber porque estaba mirando tan insistentemente hacia atrás en espera de que Nanoha o Shamal aparecieran para detenerla. Solo era una góndola con movimientos pendulares, que giraba sobre su propio eje. Nada que temer… ¿Verdad?

- ¡Ni se te ocurra dejar volar tu imaginación! – Le advirtió Arf – concéntrate en el juego

- Aja – asintió con seguridad y valentía, que no tenía ni veía tener en los próximos minutos

_Lo siento Arf. Pero siento que si me concentro en el juego, terminare escondiéndome bajo las piernas de Vita-chan. Y eso es algo que no puedo permitir que veas o que Signum presencie y me este molestando con eso por un muy largo periodo de tiempo._

_Tengo que distraer mi mente. Encontrar la manera de sentarme en ese juego sin mostrar miedo. Recordarle a Signum la perdida de Agito no es un buen tema de conversación. Hablar con Arf de cosas de chicas… tampoco me atrae. Terminare diciendo algo que podrá darle doble sentido. Mejor me concentro en Rein…_

- Rein… ¿Vas a dormir con Arf? – pregunto Fate con una sonrisa despreocupada muy forzada

- Pensaba en dormir contigo – dijo Rein girándose para verla – claro que eso será después de una ronda de videojuegos

- ¡Por supuesto! – Exclamo Arf – hace mucho que no juego con Fate

- Sobre quien duerme con quien – dijo Signum recordando su promesa – pensé que dormirías con Hayate y Nanoha

Fate considero la idea. Era algo que casi no hacía, solo porque su madre terminaba descubriendo sus travesuras y ella era castigada. Ni pensar en los largos castigos cuando en el correo venia una cartita de cobro a propiedad privada.

- Creo que dormiré con Arf y Rein – comento dejándose caer hacia atrás, siendo recibida por los brazos de su prima – hace años que no las veo y hago cosas así con ellas

Signum no dijo nada ¿Cómo desbaratar argumento tan convincente? Suspiro sentándose entre Arf y Fate en el gran juego mecánico.

- Mmm pero Fate – la voz de Vita hiso girar el cuello de Signum de manera dolorosa hacia su dirección – a ellas las tendrás por una semana en casa. A nosotros solo una noche

- Eso es cierto hermana – apoyo Chrono – hoy dormirás con Nanoha y Hayate y mañana con Arf y Rein

_¿Y estos cuando se subieron?_

Miro a su alrededor. Todo el grupo estaba en juego. Hasta Shamal estaba ahí, aunque parecía tener una lucha interna. Supuso que Hayate la obligo a subir, y ahora se debatía entre sufrir un paro cardiaco o enfrentarse a la ira de su protegida. Evidentemente, la ira de su protegida pesaba más.

La pregunta del millón era ¿Cómo llegaron ahí?

- Tu amiga es un verdadero demonio – comento Rein mirando con pánico la fila de inconscientes, incluyendo uno que otro guardia – aunque la pequeña pelirroja no se queda atrás

_No tenía idea de que les gustara este tipo de juegos. De haberlo sabido, los hubiera invitado a descender por el techo en patines para caer en la piscina artificial, cortesía de Vita-chan. Mou, tanto tiempo desperdiciado teniendo consideración perdido._

Al anochecer, el grupo sin Arf y Rei caminaba de regreso a casa. Nanoha, Hayate y Vita cargando peluches gigantes que Signum y Fate ganaron para ellas. Ese fue el pretexto, la realidad era que competían entre ellas, y aunque las que recibieron los regalos lo sabían, prefirieron ignorar la realidad y apegarse al pretexto.

- Fue un buen día – declaro Fate arrastrando a Yuuno, el pobre quedo inconsciente luego del tercer juego mecánico – ¿Mañana al gotcha? El equipo relámpago contra el equipo estrella con invitados especiales

- Hermana… ¿No te cansas?

Fate, aparte de Rein, era la única que no necesitaba de una segunda persona para caminar. Las de los peluches gigantes arrastraban sus regalos, Zafira cargaba a Shamal y se preparaba para cargar a Vita y su conejo gigante, la niña no resistiría mucho mas arrastrando a ese conejo de tres metros. Chrono ayudaba a caminar a Signum, solo porque él no se había subido a todos los juegos como el resto.

- Cansar… dormir – murmuro Fate pensativa – eso me recuerda. Rein me compro un pijama nuevo

- Bien por ti – gruño Vita

- Dijo que era negra, creo que solo una camisa de tirantes y un short

Milagrosamente, Nanoha recupero fuerzas. Logro arrastrar su oso panda hasta quedar al lado de la rubia. Ni siquiera le molesto el comentario de Zafira sobre la fuerza del amor.

- Rein es fotógrafa – comento Fate ahora logrando que Hayate se pusiera a su lado – ella quería jugar con nosotras y su cámara

- ¿Cómo que jugar? – pregunto Signum

- Videojuegos o cualquier otro juego que pasara por nuestra mente – se encogió de hombros restándole importancia – supongo que solo seremos ella, Arf y yo

- ¡No! – Dijeron a coro Nanoha y Hayate – jugaremos todos juntos

Por unos segundos, Fate hubiera jurado que ninguno estaba de acuerdo con esa declaración, tal vez el hecho de que Arf y Rein estuvieran por tiempo limitado los motivo a sonreírle y asentir amigablemente. Nada tenía que ver la fiera mirada de sus amigas.

Tan pronto como llegaron a casa, dejaron a los dos inconscientes en el piso del cuarto de Fate. Los chicos partieron al cuarto de Chrono a cambiarse, y las chicas se quedaron en el de la rubia. Mientras el grupo se cambiaba, Arf conectaba la consola de videojuegos.

- Entonces váyanse ya – dijo Arf apresurando a Rein para llevarse a Fate – yo me hare cargo de todo

- ¿A dónde fueron Rein y Fate? – Pregunto Chrono con su pijama negra, con una gran F dorada en el pecho y una T en la espalda – si, fue cosa de tu prima – dijo antes de que Arf pudiera formular la pregunta

Todos estaban en la sala, en espera de las dos chicas restantes. Arf decía que salieron por golosinas pero de eso hacia dos horas. Zafira estaba quedándose dormido en el hombro de Signum, cuando Fate en ropa interior negra pasó frente a él.

- ¡No quiero! – Gritaba Fate huyendo de Rein, también en ropa interior - ¡No lo hare!

- ¡Ven acá rubia exhibicionista!

- Pues tú no te quedas atrás

El dúo en ropa interior desapareció subiendo las escaleras, dejando a todos con los ojos abiertos y sonrojados. Chrono fue el primero en salir de la impresión y subió las escaleras dispuesto a ponerle ropa a su hermana, de paso, averiguar porque estaba en ropa interior.

- ¿Pasa algo Onii-chan? – Pregunto Fate con su nuevo pijama – te vez algo pálido

- ¿¡Porque corrías semi desnuda!?

- ¿De qué hablas? – Pregunto Rein junto a Fate – nosotras hemos estado aquí arriba buscando los juegos

Para demostrar sus palabras, alzo los brazos con los videojuegos seleccionados por ellas. Chrono miro fijamente los ojos de ambas buscando algo que las delatara. Ellas se veían sorprendidas por sus palabras, realmente parecía que no pasaron en ropa interior por la sala.

Bajo las escaleras buscando testigos. Todo estaba tranquilo.

- Tal vez tienes un deseo oculto de ver a tu hermana en ropa interior

Chrono se tenso ante la idea. Nadie aparte de él parecía estar alterado por ver a dos hermosas chicas en ropa interior. Ellas afirmaban estar buscando juegos, Nanoha estaba tranquila hablando con Vita y Hayate.

_Pobre onii-chan. Pero se lo merecía, nadie me delata con mi madre y sale ileso. Menos mal que Arf logro convencer al resto de participar o verdaderamente estaría en aprietos._

- Tardaron mucho – reclamo Vita con una sonrisa de complicidad – estábamos por dormirnos

- Lo siento – dijo Fate sentándose entre Nanoha y Hayate – Rein no se decidía

- ¡Mentira! La que no se decidía era la Princesa Relámpago

- ¿Princesa Relámpago? – cuestiono Nanoha mirando a la rubia

- Ella me dice así

- Entonces solo falto yo – dijo Hayate abrazando a Fate – Nanoha-chan es Demonio Blanco, tu Princesa Relámpago ¿yo que seré?

- Comandante kitsune – dijo Fate inocentemente

- Comandante… kitsune – repitió Hayate apretando peligrosamente le cuello de Fate con sus brazos - ¿¡Porque yo tengo que ser un animal!?

Es posible que la falta de oxigeno en Fate la llevara a decir las palabras que pondrían fin a su vida.

- ¿Y todavía lo preguntas?

- ¡No la mates! – pidió Nanoha tratando de liberar la cabeza de su amada de los brazos de Hayate

En cuanto la rubia se libero del abrazo constrictor de Hayate, salió corriendo buscando refugio en Rein. Mágicamente, Hayate cedió a sus intentos por atrapar a Fate. En su lugar, fue tras Nanoha.

- ¿Yo que te hice? – pregunto Nanoha tratando de quitarse a Hayate de enzima

- Deberías salvarla – comento Rein – ella está siendo usada como muñeco de prácticas de lucha por tu causa

- Supongo que tienes razón – susurro Fate sin salir de tras de ella – pero aprecio mis huesitos

- Podemos dejar los juegos para mañana – dijo Arf animando a su prima a salir en defensa de la pelirroja – tus amigos no se irán hasta la tarde ¿Cierto?

- Cierto

- Entonces podemos jugar mañana ¿Cierto?

- Pipiru piru piru pipirupi - comenzo a cantar en un desesperado intento por ignorar a su prima - El bate que puede hacer todo, es Excalibolg

- ¿Bokusatsu tenshi dokuro-chan? - pregunto Rein reconociendo la cancion - ¡Fate!

- Pipiru piru piru pipirupi - finalmente cedio ante la dura mirada de las chicas - todo yo, siempre yo...

_Aquí voy. Soy una Princesa que tiene que salvar a su demonio… ahora de rosa. Mi capa ondea al viento mientras valientemente me acerco al kitsune que tiene cautivo al demonio. Mi fiel compañero Bardiche descansa en mi cama… digo… se prepara para degollar al malvado kitsune para defender a un demonio rosado. _

_De verdad que soy fantasiosa. Mejor le hago caso a Lindy-san y uso mi cabeza en vez de la fuerza bruta, de la cual carezco y hago gran gala… ¿Cómo salvar a Nanoha sin convertirme en blanco de Hayate?_

- ¡Quien llegue primero al cuarto, duerme conmigo en la cama! – grito Fate corriendo escaleras arriba

No tuvo que decirlo dos veces. Nanoha se quito a Hayate de enzima, y con la destreza de un jugador de americano se abrió camino hacia el cuarto de Fate.


	4. CUC 4

¿Me extrañaron? Actualización exprés. Son las 2:23 de la madrugada, si encuentran muchos errores es por eso. De cualquier forma me dicen y corregiré mas tarde =P

xXxFaTuXxX al final fue por ti que decidí NanoFate – HayaRein. Luego escribiré NanoFateHaya XD un trió amoroso entre ellas me llama la atención.

_Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenece._

Capturando un Corazón

Round 4

- ¿Cómo pudiste perder? – dijo Hayate mirando severamente a Nanoha – si hasta derribaste a Zafira, y el pobre hombre solo iba al baño

- Fue culpa de Shamal – murmuro Nanoha en su defensa – no pudo escoger peor momento para recuperar la conciencia

Hayate miro con mala cara a su rubia guarda espalda. Shamal seria quien durmiera con Fate, debido a que chocaron en la entrada del cuarto. El verdadero acercamiento de Nanoha arruinado por un descuido.

- ¿Dormirán todos en la misma habitación? – pregunto Lindy desde la puerta. Todos asintieron aun con la mirada fija en Shamal – oh… Chrono, Zafira, Yuuno

Los aludidos voltearon a ver a Lindy mientras Rein y las primas Testarossa esperaban a que la mujer las dejara entrar al cuarto.

- Hay una caja de condones nueva en el baño

Las primeras en reaccionar, fueron Rein y Fate, riéndose del sonrojado rostro de los chicos. Las chicas hacían un lindo contraste perdiendo todo color. Menos Arf, quien tomo el comentario como algo de lo más natural.

- ¡Mamá! – reclamo Chrono tentado a cerrar la puerta en la cara de su risueña progenitora

- ¿Qué? No quiero sorpresitas de nueve meses. No es desconfianza – aclaro haciéndose a un lado para dejar pasar a las chicas – solo es prevención

Fate miro el rostro de su hermano, consternado por las palabras de su madre y seguramente por la broma en ropa interior que le jugó con ayuda de todos. Decidió ser buena hermana, su buena obra del año.

- Lindy-san – le llamo antes de que esta se perdiera en el pasillo - ¿Qué hace una caja de condones en casa? Onii-chan y yo no somos sexualmente activos

- Buenas noches – fue todo lo que dijo su madre cerrando la puerta

Con una sonrisa orgullosa, Fate se fue a sentar en la cama junto a Shamal.

- No sé que es peor, Fate – dijo Chrono – el hecho de que okaa-san pensara que haríamos una orgia… o que me enteraras de lo que hace cuando no estamos en casa

- Fate ¡Yo alimente a Yuuno! – Dijo Zafira cambiando el tema – no olvides hacerlo tú. Yo solo estaré esta noche y tienes que dejarlo salir de vez en cuando

- Mou, mejor quédatelo tú

- Ne, Fate-chan – dijo Vita - ¿Este es tu cuarto? – la rubia solo asintió

Vita frunció el ceño. Ese no era el cuarto de una fanática del anime y los videojuegos. Era un cuarto sencillo, sin adornos o fotos. Cama, muebles, armario… ¿Verdaderamente era el cuarto de Fate?

- Aunque no lo crean – dijo Arf – este es el cuarto de Fate

Ahí fue cuando Nanoha descubrió que no conocía tan bien a su amada como pensaba. Los chicos, por órdenes de Chrono, terminaron durmiendo en un rincón lejos de las chicas. Arf apago las luces y todos se acostaron a dormir. Al poco tiempo todos cayeron rendidos por el pesado día que Fate les hiso pasar.

Nanoha escucho a alguien ponerse de pie, pero no podía ver quién era. La puerta se abrió y cerró. Decidiendo que era más productivo ir tras la persona que salió, se puso de pie teniendo cuidado de no despertar a Vita.

- ¿Rein-san? – la italiana se giro a verla sorprendida - ¿No puedes dormir?

- No, al menos no sin antes jugar Dead or Alive 4 – murmuro con emoción bajando las escaleras

"Ella tiene más en común con Fate que yo" pensó afligida escuchando a Rein tropezar con los nuevos muebles de la sala. Lindy no había tardado en reconstruir su sala.

- ¿Vienes?

- Mejor regreso a intentar dormir – Rein asintió encendiendo la tv – no te desveles mucho

Las intensiones de la pelirroja por regresar al lado de Vita, se cayeron por un barranco cuando la familiar silueta de Fate entro a un cuarto al final del pasillo. Con pasos inseguros, ingreso al cuarto. Sus ojos se abrieron al máximo al encontrar, lo que ella consideraría, el verdadero cuarto de Fate.

En las paredes había muchos poster de diferentes series de anime, las repisas con figuras de personajes que la rubia alguna vez había personificado. Fate la miraba sorprendida con un libro en manos.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Hayate adormilada

Rein salto por el susto mirando sobresaltada a la castaña, quien ahora tenía una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

- No hagas eso – recrimino en voz baja – casi haces que me pegue al techo

- ¿Cómo un gato? – Rein asintió – eso se hubiera visto muy interesante

- Más si caigo sobre ti

Ambas sonrieron, aunque Rein no veía a Hayate. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el televisor. Hayate hiso un gran esfuerzo por no reírse. Rein lucia igual a Fate cuando estaba concentrada en un juego.

- ¿Te molesta si me uno? – pregunto Hayate sentándose a su lado

- Para nada, toma el control negro

Hayate camino hacia la consola tomando el mando negro, extrañada de que estuviera listo para usarse.

- ¿Esperabas que alguien bajara? – la peliazul asintió

- Pero no esperaba que fueras tú

- Soy muy oportunista – le dedico una sonrisa amistosa, antes de cambiarla a una perversa dirigiendo sus ojos a la pantalla – no soy tan buena como Fate-chan, pero te daré guerra

- Eso es bueno – comento adquiriendo la misma sonrisa que la castaña – me gusta que me den pelea, aunque al final gane yo

"Eso sonó a algo que yo diría" pensó Hayate seleccionando su jugador "cada vez me agrada mas esta pequeña"

Fate se sonrojo escondiendo el libro tras ella. Nanoha deseo tener una cámara, era la primera vez que veía a Fate tan apenada por algo.

- ¿Qué es este cuarto? – pregunto Nanoha mirando las fotos a un lado de Fate

- Um… es… etto… - realmente lucia muy nerviosa – algo así como mi refugio

Nanoha eligió no decir nada. La rubia actuaba como si Nanoha la hubiera descubierto desnuda. Y de algún modo, así es como se sentía. Los ojos azules de la pelirroja pasearon entre las diferentes fotos, muy pocas eran de Fate haciendo cosplay, la mayoría eran de Fate de niña junto a Arf.

Entonces Nanoha entendió el comportamiento de Fate. Aquel cuarto atesoraba los recuerdos de Fate antes de ser adoptada por Lindy.

- Fate-chan… yo…

- No importa – dijo poniendo el libro sobre otros dos libros – pensaba traerte aquí con Hayate

- ¿De verdad? – pregunto sin creerle del todo

- Además de pedirte que me acompañaras a cierto lugar – agrego con una tímida sonrisa

- Yo seguiré a Fate-chan a donde sea… ¿Fate-chan?

Rein miraba incrédula el titulo "You Win" Hayate la había vencido, fue algo parejo hasta que Hayate se inclino sobre su cuerpo distrayéndola, consiguiendo así el golpe de gracia.

- Fate-chan dijo que eres fotógrafa – comento Hayate sin restregarle su victoria, era extraño, pero no quería hacerlo - ¿Qué tenias en mente para esta noche?

- Un poco de cosplay, provocando momentos divertidos e inmortalizándolos, nada en concreto

Hayate amplió su sonrisa. Eso significaba que Arf, Fate y Rein tenían planeado ponerlos en ridículo y tener una prueba irrefutable de ello. ¿Era ella o los peores males venían en paquetes de tres, con una rubia de por medio?

- Déjame ayudarte a… provocar momentos divertidos – dijo Hayate con su típica sonrisa traviesa

- Esto es el inicio de una larga amistad

- Puedo conformarme con eso… por ahora – murmuro Hayate sin ser escuchada por Rein – pero antes… hay algo que quisiera pedirte

- ¿Qué?

- Veras… a Nanoha-chan le atrae Fate-chan y… - Rein estiro su mano indicándole que no continuara

- No digas más. Yo hare todo lo posible, si es que Fate muestra interés en Nanoha

- Seguro que lo mostrara

Rein no dijo nada al respecto. Solo se puso de pie para apagar la consola y reviso las películas que Chrono tenía ahí para ver algo con Hayate. Aun era muy temprano para ir a la cama.

Nanoha estaba sentada junto a Fate bajo la repisa de fotos. Su atención estaba en el álbum de fotos que la rubia le mostraba. Fotos en las que salía su familia biológica.

Descubrió que Fate tenía una hermana gemela. Alicia era su nombre, y estaba en coma. Unos años después de que Alicia entro en coma, Precia, la madre biológica de Fate, la dio en adopción cuando cumplió los diez, y fue adoptada por Lindy a los doce.

- Y unos meses después di con ustedes – término de relatar la rubia – aunque sentí como si las hubiera conocido antes

- Yo también tuve esa impresión

- Entonces… ¿Irías conmigo a ver Alicia?

- ¡Por supuesto! – Fate le sonrió agradecida – pero… ¿Y tu madre?

- No creo que le moleste que vallas

Eso no era lo que preocupaba a Nanoha. Pero dejo pasar el tema. Se puso de pie invitando a Fate a hacer lo mismo. La mejor manera de levantar los ánimos de su amiga se encontraba en la sala.

Bajaron encontrándose con Rein recostada sobre Hayate, ambas miraban adormiladas una serie. Fate tomo la mano de Nanoha y se instalo sobre ella mientras esta se acurrucaba contra Hayate.

- Necesitamos un sofá más grande – murmuro Rein – Fate… tienes que hacer eso con Nanoha y Hayate

Perezosamente, la rubia miro el televisor. Alzo una ceja curiosa, no era mala idea. Bien podrían iniciar las prácticas en la mañana, y obligar a dos de los chicos a participar.

- ¿Hare Hare Yukai? – Pregunto Nanoha – Comandante kitsune, tú tienes que ser Haruhi

- No pensaba aceptar algún otro personaje – comento en un bostezo – Zafira y Yuuno son los elegidos por la maravillosa Comandante kitsune para bailar con nosotras el Hare Hare Yukai

- Pondremos a Shamal a trabajar en los trajes – dijo Fate - ¿Y si mejor dormimos en el piso?

Tiraron todos los cojines que encontraron, y Rein fue a contrabandear unas almohadas del cuarto de Chrono y del de Fate mientras el trió pesadilla acomodaba la improvisada cama.

- ¿Les he contado que cuando nos encontramos, me dio la sensación de haberlas visto antes?

Nanoha y Fate intercambiaron una mirada antes de mirar a la castaña y asentir con una gran sonrisa.

Cuando terminaron la cama, Rein decidió usar de almohada a Hayate y Nanoha fue la almohada de Fate y de la castaña.

Flash back

Una pequeña niña de cinco años lloraba bajo la sombra de un gran árbol. Su vestido blanco estaba cubierto de lodo, su rubio cabello tenia ramitas y hojas en el.

Del otro lado del árbol, estaba una castaña de seis años. Miraba irritada el verde pasto, el llanto de la rubia le molestaba. Estaba por ir a gritarle que cerrara la boca cuando una pelirroja, un año menor que ella, se acerco a la llorona rubia.

Frunció el ceño, la pelirroja estaba muy sucia y tenia raspones en sus brazos, aun así lucia una gran sonrisa. No pudo evitar caminar hacia donde se encontraba la pequeña y llorona rubia para averiguar el porqué la pelirroja tenía esa gran sonrisa.

- No llores – pidió la pelirroja – mira, lo recupere para ti

En sus manos había un peluche de un cachorro de pelaje naranja, mismo que le había sido arrebatado a la rubia por unos niños luego de ser tirada al charco de lodo. La pelirroja no pudo quedarse con los brazos cruzados al ver ese crimen, así que fue en busca de los niños y peleo por ese peluche.

- Chibi…Arf – murmuro la rubia tomando entre sus manos su apreciado peluche - … gracias…

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – Cuestiono la castaña – es solo un juguete

- Es importante para ella y duele cuando te quitan algo preciado

Las tres quedaron en silencio mirándose, examinándose, casi memorizando sus rostros y sin razón alguna, comenzaron a reír. Jugaron todo el día, las mayores protegiendo a la rubia de los que intentaban meterse con ella por el peculiar color de sus ojos.

La noche estaba cerca, y con la promesa de volverse a encontrar, las tres se separaron caminando hacia sus respectivas casas. Cada una con una enorme sonrisa, compartiendo el pensamiento de volver a verse y esta vez dar su nombre.

--

La pequeña rubia llego a su hogar corriendo directamente hacia la sala, sabiendo que la esperaban en ese lugar.

- ¡Fate-chan! – Exclamo una niña de doce años recibiendo a la niña en sus brazos - ¿Por qué estas tan sucia?

- Estuve jugando con unas niñas en el parque – respondió delineando con curiosidad la gema en la frente de su prima – pero no se sus nombres

- ¿Jugaste tanto que lo olvidaste? – Fate asintió avergonzada – mañana asegúrate de recordarlos

- ¡Sí!

Fate sonrió ilusionada. Esas chicas eran las primeras personas fuera de su familia que no se mofaban del color de sus ojos. Solo por eso ellas valían más que el oro y ella era la niña más feliz del mundo. El sonido de la puerta azotándose, atrajo la atención de las primas.

- Okaa-san – exclamo alegre girándose hacia la persona detrás de ella - ¿Y Alicia-chan?

--

Después de una pelea con la puerta, la castaña logro ingresar en su casa. Ese día no lucia tan oscura como otros días ¿a que se debería? Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia. Vivía sola desde que tenía memoria, era muy independiente pero algunas veces esa casa lucia fría.

Un ligero cosquilleo en sus piernas llamo su atención, no le tomo importancia hasta que el cosquilleo se extendió obligándola a sentarse en el sofá. Sus piernas se sentían… bueno, no se sentían. Confundida decidió llamar al amigo de su padre.

- El sabrá que hacer o mi nombre no es Hayate – se dijo marcando el numero junto al teléfono – más les vale moverse – amenazo a sus piernas esperando a que su guardián contestase

--

- ¿Todo bien, Nanoha? – pregunto su madre mirando a la pelirroja devorar su cena

- ¡Uhm! – Asintió alegre – mañana veré a unas amigas

- ¿Por eso comes tan rápido? – la niña asintió tosiendo y golpeando su pecho porque su cena se quedo en su garganta – come despacio. No queras que te duela el estomago y no puedas ver a tus amigas

Nanoha palideció negando con la cabeza. Ahora sus bocados eran minúsculos, ya no trataba de usar el plato como cuchara y tragarse todo lo que había en el. Seria paciente.

--

Al día siguiente ninguna de las tres pudo aparecer en el parque. Nanoha fue arrastrada por sus nuevas amigas, olvidando por completo el parque.

Pasaron los años y las tres olvidaron a las niñas que conocieron en el parque.

End flash back

Chrono fue el primero de los chicos en despertar, por lo que decidió bajar a preparase algo de comer antes de que Arf se levantara y preparara alguno de sus extraños experimentos que hacía llamar comida.

Una melodía familiar sonaba en la sala. Se pregunto si todavía estaría dormido. Fate y Signum bailaban animadamente siendo grabadas por Rein, dirigida por Hayate. Y esta tenia pintados tres bigotes de cada lado de sus mejillas, orejas y cola de zorro. Nanoha estaba con Vita cantando lo que Fate y Signum bailaban.

Y ahora que lo notaba. Fate tenía sobre su cabeza a Yuuno, el hurón. El animal parecía aterrado, no lo culpaba, tener a un ama como Fate era aterrador. Si el que era su hermano le tenía cierto grado de temor…

Un delicioso aroma lo hiso caminar a la cocina, donde encontró a Shamal y a Arf cubiertas de harina, aunque la cocina estaba impecable. En la mesa había una cantidad simplemente ridícula de hot cakes.

Ahora que su desayuno estaba asegurado y tenía la ubicación exacta de su hermana, se dirigió calmadamente al baño para lavarse.

Pasó por el cuarto y encontró a Yuuno en una posición comprometedora sobre Zafira. Sonrió ampliamente, si Hayate viera eso… Nah, el era unido a los únicos chicos del grupo, además de ser los únicos con un razonamiento normal.

- ¡Hijas de Satán! – grito Chrono al ver su rostro con extrañas figuras hechas con un marcador negro

- Creo que onii-chan se levanto de malas – comento Fate abrazando a Signum - ¿Por cuánto más crees que nos tolere?

- Deja que arme piezas y te diré – contesto Signum dejando que Fate pusiera sus pies sobre los suyos para bailar – eres una niña

- Pero si así me quieren

- No era queja, solo era comentario

Arriba, Chrono se tallaba la cara intentando quitarse el marcador del rostro. Fue cuando vio el reflejo de Zafira, con su rostro también pintado, palideció. Recordó la posición en la que Yuuno y Zafira despertaron. Paso saliva. Era muy posible que le tomaran foto en posiciones comprometedoras.

Hayate estaba orgullosa de sí misma. No solo había descubierto que le comenzaba a gustar Rein, si no que Nanoha dio un gran pasó con Fate. Y ese paso era notorio, ya que ahora era la rubia quien buscaba la mano de Nanoha bajo la mesa. Claro que Fate no era una chica muy romántica, y el hurón atado en su cabeza con vendas, rompía la atmosfera romántica a la que Hayate estaba tan empeñada a meterla.

La cálida mano de Rein sobre su pierna derecha distrajo su enojo hacia Fate. Sonrió. No era un mal comienzo para ninguna de las cuatro. La rubia se puso abruptamente de pie impidiendo que Hayate pudiera perderse en los ojos de Rein. Se cruzo de brazos enojada, podía pasar que Fate rompiera su propia esfera romántica ¿¡Pero porque meterse con la suya!?

- ¡Pipiru piru piru pipirupi! – Hayate no pudo evitar estallar en carcajadas. Simplemente no podía enojarse con su amiga – espera, eso no era…

- Nazonazo mitai ni – canto Nanoha recordándole la canción del eding de Suzumiya Haruhi

- Es más pegajoso dokuro-chan – murmuro Fate

- ¡Pues cantemos dokuro-chan y bailemos el hare hare! – Propuso Hayate - ¡A ensayar!... después del desayuno

Y las tres volvieron a sus alimentos. Teniendo de fondo los gritos frenéticos de los chicos. Suerte que ese día Lindy se fue a trabajar temprano. Posiblemente porque su hija la puso en evidencia.


	5. CUC 5

¿Yo actualizando en la tarde? Es raro, pero tengo trabajo en la noche (T.T) y bajo la influencia (acoso) de Alexis, auto nombrada como mi secretaria, pues traigo el Round 5 volviendo al punto de vista de Nanoha.

Jeje, en este no avance en las relaciones porque mi tiempo de escritura se ha reducido y esto fue lo que me salió. Prometo que para el siguiente cap, habrá avances, además de la aparición de otros personajes como Arisa.

Creo que esto ya lo dijo Alexis por mi pero de todas maneras… Gracias por leer.

_Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenece._

Capturando un Corazón

Round 5

Esa tarde el grupo abandonaría la casa Harlaown. El ambiente estaba tranquilo, Nanoha jugaba con Vita a ser soldados en guerra, usando de granada los calcetines sucios de Chrono.

- ¡No!

El grito de Fate puso fin al juego de las chicas, y tranquilidad de los chicos. Nanoha y Rein fueron las primeras y las únicas en llegar al cuarto especial de Fate, encontrándose con una extraña escena. Fate estaba intentando hacer flexiones con Hayate sentada, muy cómodamente, sobre su espalda viendo un libro de fotos.

- ¡Dámelo! – Ordeno Fate intentando quitarse a la castaña de enzima – deja de comer tanto pastelillo ¡No puedo contigo!

- Hare como que no escuche eso – dijo Hayate pasando las hojas del libro – Fate-chan, que lindo trasero de bebe tienes

- ¡No veas eso!

_¿Trasero de bebe? ¡Tengo que ver esto! Anoche solo pude ver un álbum y eran un montón de fotos de Fate, Alicia y Arf._

Fate miro a las chicas en busca de ayuda… pero estas terminaron viendo el álbum que contenía las fotos de bebe de la rubia. Fotos muy vergonzosas. Fate en pañales, Fate primeros pasos, Fate tirando de los largos cabellos de Arf, babeándolos en el proceso, Fate montando sobre un gran perro azul, ambos con un sombrero de vaqueros.

- Otaku de nacimiento – comento Rein mirando la foto de la rubia de tres años vestida como la mujer maravilla – e igual de enérgica

Señalo una de las fotos en las que Fate corría con los pantalones de Arf sobre su cabeza, como si de una gorra se tratasen, y la pobre Arf, corría agotada detrás de ella. En el fondo, sentada a la sombra de un árbol, podía apreciarse a una mujer de cabellos negros sosteniendo en su regazo a un clon de Fate que miraba curiosa a la otra rubia mientras la mujer trataba de mantener su atención fija en ella sin mucho éxito.

- Así que ella es Alicia – murmuro Rein

- ¿Gemelas? – Fate se alegro de que Hayate no necesitara mayores explicaciones como Nanoha, eso compensaba que pesara tanto como su hermano y Zafira juntos – Alicia… entonces ella debe ser Precia

Nanoha se abstuvo de hacer comentario alguno. Solo siguió mirando las fotos, todas de Fate. Así que no se dio cuenta en qué momento Hayate esbozo su maliciosa sonrisa.

- Me pregunto quién es la gemela malvada – comento la castaña extrayendo la única foto del álbum en el que las gemelas salían juntas

En la foto, una de las rubias sonreía abiertamente abrazando a la otra, que sonreía sonrojada y sus ojos brillaban de timidez. Mientras que los de la otra, tenían una pisca de diablura en ellos, además parecía que la tímida estaba siendo obligada a posar para la foto.

- ¡Fate! – el llamado de Arf hiso que Hayate se quitara de su asiento. La rubia no pudo evitar suspirar de alivio

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Rein cuando Fate no se puso de pie

- Creo que Hayate me ha roto la columna – palabras mágicas. Tras un intento de patada de la castaña, Fate, por acto divino, apareció frente a su prima - ¿Llamabas?

Tan pronto la rubia desapareció del cuarto, Hayate dejo el álbum en su lugar. Perdió todo interés por el. Solo quería molestar a Fate, si ella no estaba presente, no tenia caso seguirlo viendo. Claro que al dejarlo, no pudo evitar mirar una foto enmarcada donde estaban las gemelas frente a un enorme pastel de cumpleaños.

- Nanoha-chan… - le llamo dejando notar su preocupación - Conseguiste el regalo de Fate-chan ¿Verdad? – El pálido rostro de la pelirroja lo dijo todo - ¿Qué harías sin mi Nanoha-chan?

_¿Cómo pude haberlo olvidado?... Ah, claro. La invitación para quedarnos en casa de Fate-chan. Dormir con ella fue genial, aunque Hayate también me usara de almohada y Rein terminara sobre las tres… comienzo a sospechar que Hayate está interesada por Rein… bien por ella _

_¡Le ayudare! …_

_Tan pronto consiga el regalo de Fate-chan._

Hayate y Rein miraban las fotos de Fate buscando alguna pista para el regalo perfecto. Nanoha pensó en acudir a Chrono, pronto recordó la escoba que decidió regalarle a Fate en navidad… y también la cuerda que le dio a ella en su cumpleaños. Chrono no era bueno eligiendo regalos. Arf… Rein les había dicho que sería mejor que no lo supiera, hasta dar por hecho la relación, y que Fate fuera la que hablara.

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron cuando vio la escoba que Chrono le regalo a Fate recargada contra una repisa junto a sus fotos. Ahí había objetos muy extraños. Reconoció muchos como regalos de Chrono, los demás eran desconocidos pero igual de extraños. Un tenedor, un lápiz al que le han sacado mucha punta, una lámpara, un corcho, una pluma sin tinta, Bardiche, la envoltura de un chicle… ¡Bardiche!

_¿Qué hace Bardiche entre toda esa basura?_

Realmente era basura, y el dorado triangulo no parecía estar ahí por accidente. Nanoha trato de encontrarle sentido a todo lo que había en esa repisa. Fue hasta que recordó que fue Lindy-san quien le regalo a Bardiche que comenzó a juntar las piezas de todo lo que había en la repisa. El tenedor, Arisa se lo dio a Fate el primer cumpleaños que paso con los Harlaown, la ojiazul en broma le dijo que lo tomara como obsequio de cumpleaños. Al parecer, Fate lo tomo enserio. Ese mismo día Hayate le dio su lápiz por que el de la rubia quiso volar por la ventana y su dueña lo ayudo a cumplir su deseo.

- Me pregunto… porque lo habrá guardado – murmuro Hayate también mirando los objetos sobre la repisa. Nanoha no pudo evitar sentirse mal por haber tardado mucho más que Hayate en encontrarle el sentido a esas cosas

- Colección de regalos extraños. Fundado por Arf – leyó Rein el titulo sobre la repisa, y ahora Hayate compartió el sentimiento de torpeza junto con Nanoha - ¿Bardiche que tiene de extraño?

- Bardiche, Raising Heart y mi precioso dispositivo. Son únicos, solo estos tres tienen estas formas, los demás son vendidos por mayoreo ¡Pero jamás veras a otro dispositivo como el mío!

- ¿No tiene nombre?

Los ánimos de Hayate se derrumbaron mientras negaba con su cabeza siendo confortada por Nanoha.

- Ponle ¡Reinforce! – Nanoha miro extrañada a la italiana, pero luego pasó a ver aun más sorprendida a Hayate cuando presento a su dispositivo con ese nombre

- ¿Podemos volver al regalo? – pidió Nanoha sintiendo una extraña atmosfera entre las chicas, y aunque lo mejor sería salir y dejar que continuara, ella no tenia regalo para Fate – por favor…

- Puedes darle algo para su colección de exóticos regalos – comento Rein sonriente – Fate ya demoro mucho en regresar

Salieron en busca de la rubia, encontrándose con Zafira, quien parecía estar jugando a ser paparazi, pues estaba con una cámara intentando tomar una foto de quien sea que se encontrara en el cuarto de Chrono, sin lograr su cometido gracias a Signum. Hayate sonrió comentando que era buena en su trabajo, Zafira no lograba tomar una buena foto, y eso que el cuarto de Chrono no tenia puerta desde la última reunión.

- Signum – solo eso tuvo que decir Hayate para que la guarda espalda dijera el nombre del famoso en el cuarto

_¿Fate-chan? ¡Tengo que entrar!... no, no, no. No eres una desesperada… bueno, un poco. Pero no tienes porque dejar que Fate-chan lo note. Un poco de auto control. Después de todo ¿Qué puede estar usando Fate-chan para traer a Zafira de ese modo?_

_La he visto en miles de trajes de cosplay. Puedo lidiar con lo que sea que traiga enzima… _

_¿Y si no trae nada? ¡No pienses en eso! No frente a Hayate ¡Piensa en algo feo, piensa en algo feo!... ¿Quién dijo que no aprendes nada de los Simpson? Digo, ¡Piensa en algo feo! Em… Chrono en tanga… no… arg ¡Solo mirare a Hayate!_

Vita salió del cuarto con una gran sonrisa marca Hayate. Nanoha mordió su labio inferior para no repetir su destreza en americano con Signum. No se la quitaría de enzima si lograba tumbarla. La orgullosa guarda espalda estaría tras ella buscando revancha, no estaría en paz hasta obtenerla y ganar. Y pobre de Nanoha si perdía apropósito.

- Arf-san y Shamal… - dijo Vita ganándose la atención de todos en el pasillo – le hicieron algo a Fate-chan – y antes de que Nanoha se le arrojara enzima a Signum, agrego – algo que según ellas, le hacía mucha falta

- ¡Dinos que! – grito Chrono asustando a todos ¿De dónde salió? – trate de entrar por la ventana de mi cuarto y Arf me arrojo fuera – eso explicaba las hojas en su cabello – luego intente por el ducto de ventilación y – miro asesinamente a Yuuno, quien inocentemente venia caminando por el pasillo – un idiota me llamo y Shamal me descubrió… lo que no entiendo es ¡Porque rayos volvió a arrojarme por la ventana!

- ¡Esa es mi Shamal! – exclamo Hayate con orgullo

- Si… las cosas se parecen a su dueño – murmuro Chrono sin atreverse a decirlo muy alto, solo porque Signum lo miraba y el ojo morado de Zafira le daba una idea de lo que le haría si era escuchado - ¡Quiero a mi hermana devuelta en buenas condiciones!

- Específica – dijo Shamal sonando muy divertida

- Para iniciar ¡Virgen! – Nanoha asintió firmemente ante la petición haciendo caso omiso de las risas mal disimuladas de Hayate y Rein

- Virgen… ¿En qué sentido? – pregunto Arf insegura, aunque el trasfondo de burla coloco una sonrisa en Hayate

- ¡Ya, denme a mi hermana locas!

- Pero si esta todo el día con Nanoha y Hayate y no les dices nada – se quejo Arf

- Eso es porque entre nosotras no nos jugamos bromas – explico Hayate - ¿Cómo era…? Así, entre gitanos no nos leemos la mano

- ¡No provoques a Arf! – suplico Fate, sonando muy alarmada – no quieres verla molesta

_Acabas de condenar a tu prima, Fate-chan_

Nanoha suspiro notando la mirada determinada de la castaña. Ahora hacer enojar a Arf era un reto personal. Y las palabras de Fate no tenían mucho peso luego de tantas fotos en las que ella molestaba a su prima.

… _Aunque no se ha metido directamente con ella desde que llego… No hay nada que frene a Fate-chan, pero si ha estado muy tranquila junto a Arf. Sea como sea, estoy a punto de averiguar porque no hay que molestar a Arf._

Ante la aterrorizada mirada de Rein y la curiosa del grupo, Hayate entro al cuarto, dejando que todos vieran lo que ocurriría desde una distancia segura. La castaña miro retadoramente a Arf, Fate lucia alarmada y Shamal no entendía porque la rubia desviaba constantemente la mirada.

- Así que Hayate quiere sufrir uno de mis castigos – la castaña solo mostro su mejor sonrisa burlona, ignorando las señales de advertencia de Fate – muy bien

Fate puso sus manos en su rostro, no quería mirar. Arf tomo a Hayate por un brazo, y antes de que esta pudiera liberarlo, se encontró a pocos centímetros del suelo. Parpadeo confundida, su abdomen estaba sobre las piernas de Arf. Por la sorpresa de su posición, no pudo levantarse a tiempo y la Testarossa mayor la golpeo en su trasero.

- Arf trabaja mucho la humillación pública – comento Rein ante la mirada atónita del grupo – es por eso que Fate se comporta frente a ella. Arf le hiso lo mismo a mitad del patio de la escuela

- ¡Toda ley prohíbe castigos crueles y extraños! – se quejo Yuuno

- ¿Desde cuándo las Testarossa se ajustan a las leyes? – murmuro Vita viendo como nalgueaban a la mortificada castaña

_Jamás debo de molestar a Arf-sama_

Mientras Hayate era golpeada en su parte trasera, Nanoha noto algo extraño en Fate. El largo cabello de Fate quedo reducido tanto como el de Arisa. Las tijeras en manos de Shamal y la bolsa de basura con largos mechones dorados le dieron una clara idea de lo que había pasado.

- Fate-chan…

- ¿Uh? – Parpadeo confundida por la expresión de terror de los presentes, hasta recordar que ahora tenía el cabello corto - ¡No es lo que parece! – tras una pequeña lucha con su cabello, este dejo su cabeza y el largo cabello dorado volvió a su sitio – solo estábamos jugando

- No vuelvas a hacer eso – suspiro Chrono – ¿Por qué la peluca?

- Etto… Arf quería una foto mía como una dominatrix

Tanto Nanoha como Chrono cayeron al suelo, por diferentes ideas al imaginarse a Fate vestida de esa manera con látigo en mano. Uno balbuceaba cosas sobre el mal camino que estaba tomando su santa hermana, y la otra comenzaba a sangrar de la nariz, afortunadamente, Rein salvo la reputación de la pelirroja, ayudándola a ponerse de pie y disimular sus impuros pensamientos.

- Solo le tomamos unas cuantas vestida de sacerdotisa – dijo Shamal tomando la cámara digital para mostrar las fotos al grupo

- ¿Chikane? – Zafira sonrió ampliamente al reconocer el traje morado de la sacerdotisa de la luna

- ¡Yo quiero una copia! – Dijo Reim alzando sus brazos - ¡Mejor dos!

- Vemos… – murmuro Chrono observando detenidamente la foto, solo para asegurarse de que Arf no tomara más de la cuenta la piel de su prima – Himemiya Chikane se ve rara de rubia

- Pero nuestra Fate-chan luce muy bien en su traje de miko – dijo Vita, luego miro la cara embobada de Nanoha – ¡Nanoha para Kurusugawa Himeko!

- ¡Tiene mi voto! – Exclamo Rein – yo les tomo las fotos

- Chicas – dijo Zafira – primero Shamal tiene que hacer un traje para Nanoha

- Jum, solo apartábamos el personaje – bufo Vita cruzándose de brazos – esperaremos el traje

Después de la muestra de domino de Arf y el apartado de personaje para Nanoha, las chicas bajaron a la sala. Nanoha hablaba con Fate y Vita, en un rincón lejos de Arf. Hayate por su lado estaba recargada contra la espalda de la rubia planeando su venganza, considerando trabajar en conjunto con Nanoha y Fate con sus respectivos grupos. La última vez que estuvieron juntos fue para entrar al sistema escolar y alterar sus calificaciones.

- Casi lo olvido – dijo Fate tomando una bolsa negra – Arf me regalo una figura

- Si, que lindo – dijeron Vita y Hayate sin prestarle atención alguna

Nanoha abrió su boca sorprendida. La chica que le gano el regalo de Fate resulto ser Arf. Fate mostraba alegre la figurita que Nanoha pensaba darle como regalo, y pensar que ella pudo haber sido la que le diera esa figurita que hacia sus ojos brillar con alegría. Tomo una decisión. El equipo Estrella haría su aparición.

- Hayate-chan – la aludida miro sobre el hombro de Fate a la pelirroja - Cuenta conmigo y mi equipo para tu venganza

- ¿Eh? – Vita alzo sus cejas sorprendida - ¿Estás segura? Teana y Subaru son buenas… pero no creo que puedan contra Arf-san

- Podremos – aseguro con flamas en sus ojos – derrotaremos a Arf

- ¡Esa es la actitud! – Apoyo Hayate abrazando a Fate - ¿Qué dices Princesa Relámpago?

Fate no parecía querer ir en busca de su prima, después de todo, ella fue su primera presa en esa humillación pública, de la que por cierto, existía una prueba en video. Miro los ojos azules de las tres chicas, se veían decididas a hacerlo. Y si tenían éxito… ella podría vengarse y de paso obtener el video y destruirlo.

- Bardiche – Hayate chillo de felicidad abrazando mas a la rubia

**Yes, Sir.**

- Mensaje para Erio y Caro. Titulo: Misión especial. Contenido del mensaje; Trabajo en conjunto con el Grupo Estrella y los Guardianes de Hayate. Lugar y Hora: Casa de Comandante Kitsune después de clases… eso es todo Bardiche

**Sent message. Waiting for response.**

- Gracias Bardiche – Vita se encargo de informar al equipo estrella mientras Hayate se dirigía hacia Yuuno - ¿Querrá que todos participen?

- No… creo… - dijo Nanoha sin estar segura – entre mas seamos, más posibilidades tenemos… pero siendo objetivas. Los chicos no son la mejor elección, soltarían el plan apenas Arf los mirara a los ojos

- Los chicos son unos cobardes – declaro Vita – nosotras somos más que suficientes

- Vita-chan… - dijo Fate apenada – Erio-kun, por si no lo habías notado, es un chico

- Es un niño – corrigió recostándose en Nanoha - aun tiene esperanza, es criado por ti. Sera un hombre valiente, audaz y será la versión masculina de Fate Testarossa Harlaown

- No sé como tomar eso – murmuro Fate

_Un halago. Erio y Caro realmente están siendo criados por ella, serán buenas personas… un tanto extrañas. Ahh, creo que es hora de que me consiga un dispositivo, así no dependería tanto de Eisen._

- ¡Nanoha-chan! – Hayate regreso con una sonrisa complacida – Yuuno-kun te regala esto

_¡Mi propia hada madrina! Momento. Yo conozco ese dispositivo_

En las manos de Yagami descansaba Raging Heart. Ella dijo algo de que Yuuno se le hacía algo muy femenino y que se lo dejaba a Nanoha. Ninguna creyó en sus palabras, tampoco se quejaron o hicieron intento alguno de devolver la joya al rubio.

- ¡Zafira! – El chico se aprecio ante Hayate al instante – lleva a Raising Heart con Shari, hay que reprogramarla para Nanoha, también lleva mi dispositivo, necesito que responda al nombre de Reinforce. Y los quiero para mañana antes de clases

- Entendido – Zafira tomo los dispositivos saliendo de la casa sin dar explicaciones

- Eres una floja – acuso Vita – tu misma puedes hacer que responda a un nombre

- Correría el riesgo de que dejara de funcionar – se defendió cruzándose de brazos - ¿Vendrán ambos equipos?

**Sir, has one new message.** **I wait for orders.**

- Um… - miro a su prima quien hablaba con Signum y Shamal - ¿Dónde está Reim?

- Es de mi equipo – dijo Hayate - es de confianza, no importa si escucha. Bardiche, abre el mensaje

El triangulo quedo en silencio desde el bolsillo de Fate. Procesando el pedido de Hayate.

**Yes, Yagami**

- ¡Fate-chan! – reclamo golpeando a la rubia – no lo programes para que me llame por mi apellido. Somos amigas

- Mou – se quejo Fate cerrando sus ojos – creo que así está bien para Bardiche, va con su carácter

- Eso es un pretexto muy barato Testarossa

**Strada's message. Lightling 3 and 4 accepts the mission.**

- El grupo Relámpago… - dijo Vita con burla - para ser dirigido por Fate… carece de expresión en sus mensajes

- Esto es una misión – defendió Hayate – tienen que ser serios ¡Y tu también!

- Como diga comandante – hiso un saludo militar mirando con seriedad a la castaña

- ¿Qué planes tienes para el futuro, Fate? – pregunto Hayate volviendo a su posición inicial

- Volverme jugadora de videojuegos profesional

- ¿Eso es una carrera? – pregunto Vita un tanto escéptica

- Escuche algo de eso en la televisión

- ¿Y si fracasas?

- Me casare con Hayate

_¿¡Que!?_

- Solo lo dices por mi fortuna – murmuro Hayate fingiendo indignación

- No tienes vergüenza – dijo Vita – rubia convenenciera

- No peleen – dijo Hayate cerrando sus ojos – comparto mi fortuna contigo y Nanoha-chan. Es más, pueden vivir conmigo en el momento que se les antoje

Las tres sonrieron ignorando las quejas de Vita sobre la el trato a los aliados.

- Iré a ver que hace mi hermano

Las tres vieron marchar a la rubia rumbo al cuarto de Chrono. Entonces, Nanoha se levanto, tomo dos mochilas y salió de la casa arrastrando a Vita. Hayate solo comenzó a reírse ante la mirada interrogante de las chicas restantes. Y ella también tomo su mochila, murmuro algunas instrucciones a Signum y se fue esperando alcanzar a las pelirrojas. Después de todo, ella tampoco le había comprado un regalo a Fate. Y no había nada mejor que ir en grupo.


	6. CUC 6

Jo jo. Vuelvo a las cosas sin sentido con la aparición de los cuatro novatos. He de avisar que muchas de las cosas escritas en este capítulo son culpa de Alexis XD. Ella me paso algunas imágenes de la serie que me inspiraron a escribir esto.

Sin más que decir, advertir, anunciar:

Capturando un Corazón

Round 6

Hayate se encontraba acostada junto a sus dos amigas. No entrar a clases y quedarse en la azotea era una bueno para relajarse luego de haber logrado darse el resto de la tarde libre, Fate era la mejor para infiltrarse en sistemas de seguridad.

_Aun recuerdo cuando hice mi mejor actuación para ganar la atención de ese tipo raro encargado de la llave maestra. Nanoha-chan consiguió el molde de la llave usando simple plastilina. Ahora gracias a eso tenemos acceso exclusivo… y si no fuera por Fate-chan, no tendríamos clases libres a diario._

_¡Lo mejor es que no pueden demostrar que somos nosotras! Como si importara mucho, logramos pasar las materias con notas aceptables. La única vez que alteramos las notas fue para Subaru… _

_Ahora a disfrutar de esta mañana libre de bromas. En la tarde trabajaremos mucho, un receso no nos viene nada mal. Hace mucho que no estábamos aquí sin estar huyendo de los maestros o de Lindy-san._

_Esto es relajante._

**Sir**

- Bardiche, no es momento para anunciar mensajes – gruño Hayate – estamos descansando

**I must insist, Yagami. **

- ¿Qué pasa Bardiche? – pregunto Fate

**Sir, Kerykeion this here.**

- ¿No debería de estar en clases? – pregunto Hayate molesta con Bardiche por haber interrumpido su momento de relajación

- Debería – dijo Caro sobresaltando a las mayores – pero me arrepentí de ir a clases

Nanoha miro fijamente a la niña aunque no lo exteriorizaba, estaba sorprendida. Una niña se coló en su escuela sin llamar la atención, y ella ni siquiera noto cuando abrió la puerta.

- ¿No es el tercer día que te arrepientes? – le pregunto Fate en broma mientras ella le guiñaba un ojo mostrándole la lengua

- Prometo que mañana asistiré

- Eso lo dijiste ayer

- También lo dije antier pero nadie me presta tanta atención, y no es como si mi vida dependiera de asistir o no… - hizo un gesto pensativo cerrando sus ojos y cruzándose de brazos, asintiendo como dándose la razón a sí misma – solo que tuviéramos exámenes – agrego abriendo sus ojos y levantando su dedo índice como para marcar algo importante - Entonces _si_ sería un caso de vida o muerte

Fate estallo en carcajadas, incluso Hayate se permitió esbozar una muy ligera sonrisa. Caro tenía mucha gracia para expresarse, mientras hablaba hacía gestos exagerados y usaba un tono infantil que hacia juego con sus gestos.

_Digna de pertenecer al equipo de Fate_

- ¿Qué hacemos en lo que llegan los demás?

Hayate contuvo su respuesta, aun estaba molesta y no quería que la pequeña pagara por algo que obviamente era culpa de Fate. ¿Por qué les enseñaba a los niños sus hazañas? Ahora eran como una miniatura de ella.

- Oh, sí – dijo Caro mirando pensativamente al cielo, para luego mirar seriamente a la rubia, ponerse derecha y ejecutar un firme saludo militar – Relámpago 4 reportándose para la misión especial

Nanoha compartió con Hayate el mismo pensamiento: El equipo relámpago tenía mucho parecido con su líder. Secretamente, Nanoha se pregunto si Subaru y Teana se parecían a ella, volvió a mirar a las chicas relámpago que ahora se pintaban mutuamente un rayo en su mejilla derecha con un plumón de agua. No, su equipo era más centrado.

_Me pregunto si reaccionan igual… ¿Por qué me pregunto? ¡Al ataque!_

- Tengo una idea… ¡Investiguemos un lugar! – Sonrió al ver que las tres chicas la miraban con interés – veamos que hay en el viejo parque de diversiones

- Que tengas una buena mañana – dijeron ambas chicas relámpago dando media vuelta dispuestas a irse, si solo Nanoha no las retuviera tirando del cuello de sus caminas

- Suena divertido – dijo Nanoha

- ¡No me gustan los lugares abandonados! – declaro Caro al borde del llanto

- Es el primer sitio donde atacan los fantasmas y/o psicópatas obsesionados con la sangre y cuchillos de carnicería – agrego Fate luchando contra la mano de acero de Nanoha

- No hay hechos físicos que prueben su existencia de fantasmas y ¿Qué haría un asesino ahí?

- Arriesga tu cabeza, no la mía – replico sintiendo como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, detestaba todo lo que envolviera el género del terror – ¡No iré!

Misteriosamente una muy conocida melodía llego a los oídos de las chicas. The Raising Fighting Spirit sonaba en alguna parte del techo de la escuela.

- ¡Erio Mondial ha llegado! Así que prepárense para los problemas y más vale que teman

Y ahí, de pie sobre el barandal en una pose que a Nanoha le recordó a un Power Ranger, estaba el tercer relámpago. Su larga camisa blanca ondeaba al viento como si de una capa se tratase.

- Ríndanse ahora

**Or prepare to fight**

Las ojiazules miraron al dispositivo del chico. ¿Era posible que fuera programado o estaba siendo severamente afectado por su dueño? Mas importante que eso ¿Desde cuándo Strada tenía el OST de Naruto en su sistema? Hayate suspiro, hacia mucho que no veía al grupo relámpago y al estrella.

Gracias a la distracción de su entrada, Erio fue capaz de liberar a sus compañeras y ponerlas a salvo tras de él haciendo uso de una pose heroica mientras sus compañeras le sonreían agradecidas. En la mente de Erio, ellas tenían sus manos juntas a la altura de su pecho con sus ojos brillando en agradecimiento por su heroica intervención.

- Strada, música de persecución

Ahora sonaba Go go Naruto mientras el pelirrojo huía arrastrando a sus compañeras de perseguidores imaginarios, pues Nanoha estaba muy impactada por la entrada de Erio como para ir tras ellos y Hayate estaba muriéndose de risa ante las ocurrencias del único varón de los novatos.

_El grupo relámpago es mi favorito ¡Simplemente no puedes enojarte con ellos! Esto ha compensado la interrupción de Bardiche. _

_Aunque la entrada de Erio solo hace que me pregunte dos cositas. ¿Fate-chan ha influido en eso? ¿Le estará afectando ser el único varón dentro del grupo relámpago? Um… es una cuestión que he de discutir con Rein._

- ¡Erio, Caro! – exclamo Fate abrazando al dúo – que bueno que vinieron, y gracias por salvarme, Erio – el chico inflo su pecho con orgullo

- No fue nada, Fate-san

- Fue algo muy valeroso – dijo Caro mirando con admiración al chico – yo nunca me atrevería a enfrentar al demonio blanco

- Estaban en aprietos. No las iba a dejar solas a merced del demonio blanco y la comandante kitsune

- Ne… ¿Cómo llegaste al barandal? – pregunto Hayate ignorando como fue llamada

- Fate-san y Signum-san nos dieron esto – señalo un gancho con una cuerda – dijeron que deberíamos de cargarlo en cada misión especial

_¿Signum? Yo sabía que también estaba loca pero no imagine que llegaría al extremo de darles equipo de alpinismo a los novatitos de Fate-chan._

- Cierto, lo había olvidado por completo – Caro puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza mirando a Fate a los ojos – pase gran parte de mi viaje hacia aquí terminando el juego de Megaman ZX Advent

- ¿Lo lograste? – preguntaron Fate y Erio con esperanza. La rubia había llegado al final del juego, sin poder terminarlo mientras que el chico estaba atorado con los jefes gemelos

- No – chillo dramáticamente, acompañada de música de violín cortesía de Strada – no sabía que tenía que derrotar ¡De nuevo! A todos los jefes anteriores. No estaba preparada para eso, solo tengo dos subtank

Fate puso una mano sobre el hombro de Caro en señal de entendimiento mientras Erio murmuraba cosas sobre la destreza femenina en los videojuegos. Ahora era cuestión de honor llegar mínimo al mismo nivel que ellas.

Nanoha sonrió viendo a los pequeños, totalmente dignos de estar en el mismo equipo que Fate. Hayate pensaba algo similar mientras se acercaba al equipo impredecible. Lo mejor sería esperar a Subaru y Teana en casa, antes de que Erio decidiera ejecutar a la comandante kitsune por representar un peligro para sus compañeras.

Claro que no pudo evitar pensar, de nuevo, que los peores males venían en paquetes de tres.

- Subaru y Teana ya están en casa – dijo Caro desde la espalda de Fate

- ¿Qué te hace decir eso? – pregunto Hayate con toda su atención en la revista Cosmo que acababa de comprarse

- La rampa que va desde el tercer piso a la piscina – respondió Erio señalando la gran estructura de madera – yo pensé que ellas aun estaban en clases

El comentario fue inocente, no era su intención insinuar que el equipo estrella, al igual que el relámpago, escapo de clases para ver a las mayores antes de la hora acordada. El tronido de los dedos de Nanoha le advirtió al pelirrojo que no debió de haber dicho lo último.

- Nanoha-chan – dijo Hayate temiendo por la vida de las novatas – a Vita-chan le gusta patinar, tal vez fue ella la que puso la rampa

- Quizá ella coloco la rampa – dijo Nanoha con voz de ultratumba – pero es Teana Lanster la que se está asomando junto a Subaru Nakajima desde el tercer piso

_Intente salvarlas. Lo siento chicas, no deberían de saltarse sus clases teniendo al demonio blanco como mentor. Ya deberían de saber esa lección, después de todo, fue Teana la que más sufrió los castigos de Nanoha-chan… Es cabeza dura, no aprende… o es masoquista._

- Teana – dijo Subaru terminando se colocarse sus patines – no sé porque Fate-san les deja hacer este tipo de cosas a Caro-chan y Erio-kun y a nosotras nos pone a medir las consecuencias de nuestros actos, además de aprendernos las leyes

- Bueno, Nanoha-san es un poco estricta… - Teana palideció al ver a una muy molesta Nanoha en la puerta del cuarto de Zafira – Su…Su…Su-babaaru…

- ¿Te has arrepentido? – Su compañera seguía pálida balbuceando cosas sin sentido – Nanoha-san debería de relajarse, no es como si fuéramos a terminar en la cárcel o algo así. Pensé que sería más relajada pues esta con Fate-san y Hayate-san… - en un momento de lucidez, Subaru intuyo porque Teana estaba tan pálida y señalando constantemente hacia sus espaldas – Eres una cobarde, Vita-san nos ha dado permiso… ¿Sabes? Repentinamente siento que me condenado al sufrimiento eterno

- Lanster, Nakajima – gruño Nanoha haciendo temblar a las chicas

- ¡Sufrimiento eterno aquí voy!

Hayate esperaba en la sala a que Nanoha bajara con su equipo, Erio y Caro estaban leyendo la revista que momentos antes la castaña disfrutaba, ella intento no preguntarse que hacia un chico leyendo eso. Los tres intentaban ignorar los gritos de terror de Subaru y Teana junto a los gritos de Fate para detener a la pelirroja. Finalmente la rubia bajo resignada.

- ¿Por qué atacaremos a tu prima? – pregunto Caro entrando a la sala

- Esperaremos a que aparezcan Subaru y Teana para iniciar ese tema – dijo Fate sentándose entre junto a Hayate – de mientras sigan haciendo lo que sea que hagan

Unas pocas horas después bajo el desmejorado trió de chicas, en contraste con el relámpago, su vestimenta era principalmente blanca, con una estrella en el hombro derecho. Hayate anuncio que la reunión se llevaría a cabo en el comedor y caminaron hasta ahí, fue cuando Caro noto con temor que Subaru cojeaba, pero no dijo nada, insinuar la brutalidad de Nanoha seria condenarse al mismo estado que la chica.

- Nuestro objetivo es Arf Testarossa – dijo Hayate caminando sobre la mesa que Zafira limpio esa mañana – no será fácil jugarle una broma puesto que es una Testarossa – el equipo relámpago asintió severamente ante eso – debido a eso, ahora romperemos nuestro sello de limitación – señalo amenazadoramente la estrella y el relámpago que mostraban los equipos – en esta misión no quiero que limiten su creatividad ¡Trabajan sin ataduras!

- Hayate… - murmuro Fate nerviosa, la chica realmente estaba sentida con Arf

Los símbolos que portaban eran meramente algo significativo. Servían para limitarse a bromas privadas, solo entre amigos, y tenían que tener mucho cuidado con la broma. No tenia que traumar de por vida al sujeto, tampoco podían usar cosas que los dañaran físicamente o afectaran a largo plazo.

No llevarlos significaba que Arf estaba fuera del grupo de consideración. Erio y Teana sonrieron ansiosos, era la primera vez que les daban pase libre. Arf seria bombardeada sin tener consideración por su vestuario, reputación o los efectos secundarios que podrían llegar a tener las substancias con las que decidieran rosearla.

- Ademas – agrego Nanoha subiéndose a la mesa junto a Hayate – ustedes cuatro se harán cargo de toda la operación

- Hayate, Nanoha y yo estamos en el radar de mi prima, cualquier cambio por parte de nosotras la pondrá en alerta. Así que ustedes tendrán que hacer todo sin nosotras

Los ojos de Erio brillaban emocionados al igual que los de Teana, mientras que Caro se mostraba despreocupada por el asunto y Subaru temía por su seguridad uniéndose al equipo de Fate, la última vez que trabajaron juntos, Caro decidió usarla como cebo y la lanzaron para distraer al conserje, casi es atrapada y Teana ni se mostro avergonzada cuando regreso con sus patines favoritos destrozados.

- ¿Dónde atacaremos? – pregunto Teana sin molestarse en ocultar su ansiedad

- La casa de Fate-chan, por supuesto – contesto Nanoha – atacaremos de noche

- ¿La asuntaremos? – pregunto Subaru temerosa

- Al menos que alguno tenga una idea diferente – dijo Hayate sentándose a la mitad de la mesa esperando ideas

- ¿Qué ataque usaremos? – Pregunto Caro - ¿Dejaremos algo instalado para asustarla o nosotros directamente participaremos en eso?

- ¡Podemos hacer ambas cosas! – Grito Erio lleno de energía – yo puedo hacerme cargo de los sistemas de seguridad, y eléctricos. Programare algo que la lleve a un cuarto en especifico y encerrarla

- En ese caso – dijo Teana sonriéndole – necesitaría la posición exacta de cada uno para crear al menos cinco diferentes tipos de salidas de emergencia. Y conocer la cantidad de inocentes que habrá para eliminar cualquier factor externo que nos lleve a un aborto de misión

Hayate sonrió ampliamente. Soltando una cuestión, ambos equipos montaban toda la broma aprueba de fallos, sobre todo desde que un error de Vita llevo a Nanoha a la dirección. Y no había que olvidar el fallo de Teana que casi le cuesta un mes de castigo a su compañera.

- Para eso necesitarías conocer la casa – murmuro Caro – Fate-san puede facilitarnos eso, pero habrá que tener cuidado, hablamos de la casa donde viven Lindy-san y Chrono-san

- Entonces tú me ayudaras con las salidas de emergencia – dijo Teana

- ¡Yo la perseguiré! – Declaro Subaru – no soy tan veloz como Fate-san, pero si soy más hábil en una pelea, puedo obligarla a ir a cierto cuarto y dejarla ahí sin recibir daño alguno

- Necesitamos saber la estatura y peso de Arf-san – dijo Erio – yo trabajare con Subaru para aislar a Arf y Caro con Teana nos avisaran de cualquier alteración en el ambiente

- Hay que colocarle un rastreador a Chrono – murmuro Caro – o quizá Fate-san pueda decirnos sus movimientos

- ¿Qué tienes en mente?

- Que Chrono-san duerma en su cuarto – Fate asintió sonriente – ahora solo nos queda Lindy-san

- No hagan gritar a Arf y todo estará bien – dijo Fate quitándole importancia – encuentren la manera de que… se quede sin voz

_Ahora que dejamos la venganza a los pequeños, solo podemos sentarnos y relajarnos. Me pregunto si me excedí al decirles que olvidaran los sellos… no, Arf no merece sello. Que sufra todo el poder de los novatos._

Hayate estaba en los brazos de Rein viendo a Nanoha y a Fate jugar en el patio con el hurón, el animal corría huyendo de las chicas que trataban de bañarlo. Al fin la castaña disfrutaba de la tarde entre los brazos de Rein en compañía de sus queridas amigas.

**Máster**

- ¡Tu cállate, Rising Heart! – grito Hayate mirando amenazadoramente el dispositivo de Nanoha

**Sir**

- Y tu mejor ni hables – gruño la castaña

**Hayate-san**

Quería llorar, ahora no solo eran Bardiche y Rising Heart si no que también Reinforce Zwei estaba interrumpiendo su linda tarde. Su propio dispositivo aclamaba su atención.

- ¿Cuál es el mensaje? – pregunto resignada

Los tres dispositivos soltaron el mismo mensaje. Reunión

**Arisa's message. Special meeting in my house. Hurry.**

**Fate-chan, I have a gift for you.**

Fate salió corriendo rumbo a la casa de Arisa, las tres chicas restantes suspiraron, la rubia tenía una gran debilidad por los regalos. Seguía siendo una niña, eso le gustaba a Nanoha y a Hayate le causaba gracia.

Las tres caminaron hacia la casa de Arisa, tenían pocas dudas de que Fate ya hubiera llegado. Y aunque Nanoha se moría de celos, no iba a derrumbar la puerta de la segunda rubia solo por eso. Al menos no sin provocación.

- Imagino que Arisa tendrá un cosplay muy revelador – comento Hayate – conociéndola, tal vez se puso un moño y se ofrecerá para ser el regalo de Fate-chan

- ¡Sobre mi cadáver!

Gracias a eso Hayate estaba a solas con Rein. Su apreciada tarde al fin restaurada, solo caminando junto a la pequeña italiana, siguiendo el rastro de hombres caídos dejado por su pelirroja amiga. Pero ese día no parecía ser el de la castaña. Pronto notaron que el rastro de caídos se agotaba.

- ¿Aquí vive Arisa-san? – Hayate negó buscando a la pelirroja – quizá tomo algún atajo

- Reinforce busca a Bardiche y a Rising Heart – ordeno más preocupada que molesta – lo que me faltaba, que se pierdan

- Tranquila – pidió Rein tomando el rostro de la castaña entre sus manos – te compensare, mañana no haremos absolutamente nada

**Bardiche and Rising Heart are hereabouts.**

- ¡Reinforce! – Eso era el colmo, su dispositivo dándole respuestas vagas – Shari me va a oír

**I am sorry, I could not avoid it. They are in the side west of the park.**

Y aparte de todo, bromista. Zafira debió de quererse vengar de ella o Shari pensó que Fate y Nanoha no la entretenían lo suficiente. Ni modo, esa noche se leería el instructivo y le daría la personalidad de Bardiche… no, ese día el triangulito le caía mal, mejor como Rising Heart.

**Graf Eisen I find out who likes to cook. Should do to relax, and without clothes. That told me Lævatein**

- Vita… Signum… - gruño mientras Rein soltaba una risa nerviosa – dense por muertas

- Vamos… busquemos a Nanoha-chan y a Fate – dijo Rein antes de que Hayate decidiera hacer trocitos su dispositivo

_Esta noche reprogramare a Reinforce. No importa cuánto me tome ¡No volverá a ponerme en vergüenza! Debe de poner a otros, no a mí. ¿De dónde saca Signum que yo cocino desnuda?... Quizá Reinforce tiene un virus y de ha inventado todo porque ¡No me gusta cocinar! Me gusta comer lo que Nanoha-chan cocina. Sin ella Fate-chan y yo morimos de hambre_


	7. CUC 7

Yo Alexis les traigo el séptimo capítulo. Kero tiene trabajo y no se aparecerá aquí hasta el viernes, así que entre a su laptop para leer sus historias y me encontré con esto y la mitad del ocho. Anden sean lindos y comenten, así tendré algo con que presionarlo para que escriba la segunda mitad del ocho.

Gracias por ser tan lindos y leer. Sigan haciéndolo o no vuelvo a subir nada (broma, broma).

_Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenece._

Capturando un Corazón

Round 7

- Oficialmente estamos perdidas – dijo Nanoha mirando las calles tratando de ubicarse

- No estamos perdidas

- ¿Sabes a donde vamos? – pregunto Nanoha insegura, si ella que tenía toda su vida viviendo ahí no sabía dónde estaban, dudaba mucho que Fate lo supiera

- A casa de Arisa ¿No?

- Pregunta equivocada… ¿Sabes exactamente dónde estamos?

- No tengo idea

- … ¿Al menos sabes si estamos caminando hacia el norte, sur, este, oeste...?

- Para nada

- ¡Entonces si estamos perdidas!

- Claro que no – insistió sonriente – aun estamos en la ciudad, solo que no sabemos en qué parte

Nanoha no sabía si reír o llorar, así que se limito a suspirar bajando sus hombros. Ya estaba anocheciendo y estaba perdida con Fate y Rising Heart no encontraba a ningún otro dispositivo familiar, y Bardiche… bueno, estaba siendo Bardiche guardando silencio hasta encontrar un dispositivo registrado.

- Se está haciendo tarde – comento Nanoha con preocupación – me meteré en problemas

- Supongo que nos hemos excedido… Bardiche quiero ir a la escuela

- Nunca pensé escuchar eso de ti Fate-chan

**In the following corner to the right, there there is a stop of autobus that was taking it to the school, sir**

- ¿Bardiche puede guiarte de regreso a casa?

- Claro – exclamo ajena a la cara de molestia de su amiga – si no fuera por él, yo seguramente no encontraría el camino de regreso a casa y me imagino que Rising Heart tiene la misma función

- ¿Tú crees? – Miro la joya que descansaba en su cuello - ¿Lo haces Rising Heart?

**Yes, my Master. I can guide it to any part that you wish.**

- ¿Cómo sabe a que me refería?

- Ellos escuchan y procesan todo lo que decimos, cuando algo va dirigido a ellos responden

- Sorprendente

**Master, Reinforce's message: Nanoha-chan. Look, if you wanted to be to alone with Fate-chan, only you had said it to me.**

- Rising Heart. Mándale este mensaje: ¡Te odio! Por tu maldito mensaje se nos paso el bus

_Tendré que disculparme con Hayate por haberla dejado sola con Rein, también con Arisa por no llegar a su casa, seguro estará enojada o preocupada. Pero ¿Cuál sería la mejor forma para disculparme?_

Pensó sobre eso subiendo las escaleras de su cuarto, no estaba muy segura de cómo contentar a su amiga. Con Hayate y Nanoha era sencillo, las conocía muy bien, lo que les molestaba y lo que las contentaba. Pero con Arisa era diferente, no la conocía tan bien. ¿Qué debería hacer? Comprarle un peluche o sobornarla con su mejor sonrisa no funcionaria con ella ¿O sí?

- ¡Fate Testarosa Harlaown! – grito Lindy haciendo caer a Fate de las escaleras

- ¿Y ahora que descubrió? – se pregunto Fate mirando a su risueña prima

- Fate – Lindy alzo a su hija levantándola de su pie derecho, llevándola a la cocina, seguida de Arf y Chrono – ¿Recuerdas que te pedí acomodar la despensa?

- ¡Lo hice, la acomode! – se apresuro a decir recordando que efectivamente lo había hecho

- Lo sé pero yo no te pedí que le pusieras cara

- ¿Cara? – Chrono abrió el refrigerador tirándose al suelo de risa

La rubia sonrió recordando lo que había hecho. Los huevos tenían ojos y boca, incluso cabello, todo gracias a un marcador negro. Algunos otros artículos también tenían cara, como el cartón de leche, los refrescos, las gelatinas. Todo aquello que tenía una superficie artificial tenía cara mostrando diferentes expresiones.

- Hay prima – suspiro Arf – no creo tener corazón para romper un huevo

- ¿Por qué?

- Ahora tienen rostro – tomo a uno que tenía un parecido asombroso con Chrono – no puedo romperlo

- El se llama Francisco Jon Demian Adrian Mauro Daniel – Lindy alzo una ceja incrédula

- ¿Les… les pusiste… nombre? – la rubia asintió orgullosa de su hazaña

- Ahora si no podre comer estos huevos – dijo Arf volviendo a colocar el huevo en su lugar - ¡Tienen nombre! Dicen que no puedes matar a algo que tiene nombre

- Em… técnicamente ya están muertos – dijo Fate aun de cabeza – tu me lo dijiste cuando intente empollar uno

- ¿Empollaste…? – Lindy sacudió su cabeza, no quería saber esa historia – olvídalo, simplemente olvídalo

Con cuidado, soltó a la rubia dejándola tendida en el suelo y se fue a la sala para distraerse con su telenovela. Chrono ayudo a Fate a levantarse mirándola con curiosidad. No le importaba que Arf estuviera ahí, él quería saber cómo estuvo su salida con Nanoha.

- Rein dijo que tu y Nanoha se separaron de ellas y no llegaste a casa de Arisa – dijo Chrono esperando una explicación, con una picara sonrisa

- Me perdí, me encontró Nanoha y nos perdimos – eso era el resumen de lo sucedido, tenía otra cosa molestando en su cabeza - ¿Crees que debería de invitarla a salir? Ya sabes, por no llegar

- ¿Cómo disculpa? – Pregunto Arf ignorando la gran sonrisa del chico – no hablas mucho de Arisa, quizá sea buena idea que salgas con ella para conocerla mas

Eso dejo al pobre Harlaown de piedra y Fate volvió al suelo pensando en el lugar al que debería de llevar a Arisa para disculparse.

_Esta valiente Princesa Relámpago tiene que compensar su falta, no solo ha dejado a la Comandante Kitsune sola con la guerrera de celeste cabellera, sino que también dejo plantada a una hermosa chica de ojos esmeralda que con un rayo de sol en ellos se ven divinos y no puede dejarlos de ver… además arrastro al demonio blanco por calles desconocidas y potencialmente peligrosas, y la Princesa sin armas para defender a su preciado demonio._

_Claro, también está el sabotaje de la reunión de la mujer carcelera de los hermanos Harlaown, la supervisión de los pequeños protegidos y la gran visita a la torre donde su gemela descansa y su progenitora espera con ansias el despertar de la Princesa Relámpago 1._

_¿Cuándo fue que la vida de la Princesa Relámpago se complico tanto? Descúbranlo en el próximo resumen, todas las noches al terminar algún regaño por parte de la carcelera. Gracias por sintonizarnos._

En lo que Fate se perdía en su descarriada imaginación, Arf la llevo a su cama y la acomodo en ella. Chrono las miraba desde la entrada, algo nervioso por tener que ser quien le informaría a Hayate que Fate planeaba tener una especie de cita con Arisa.

- Encuentra una solución antes de dormir o tendrás pesadillas – advirtió Arf saliendo del cuarto, llevándose a un lloroso chico con ella – le diré a Rein que no te despierte

- Bardiche, despertador para días de escuela en los que si pienso asistir

**Yes, sir.**

Sonrió complacida, no sabía que haría con Arisa pero la iba a compensar llevándola a algún sitio. Y en la mañana se acordaría de llevarle un regalo a Hayate, solo tenía que entrar a su querido cuarto y tomar un peluche para ocasiones como esa. A Nanoha también tendría que darle algo… ¿A Yuuno, el hurón? Giro su cabeza hasta encontrar la jaula de su mascota, se alegro de que su hermano se diera un tiempo extra para alimentarlo por ella. Tenía que acordarse de dejarle comida al hurón o un día el animal iría a parar al mismo lugar que sus peces.

_¿Debería de enterrarlo o también dejarlo ir por el inodoro?_

¿Qué más faltaba? Compensar a Rein, siempre podría dejarse vencer en algún videojuego o dejarse tomar fotos realizando cosplay en las poses que Rein quisiera, incluso estaba dispuesta a ver Card Captor Sakura con ella, sin abrir la boca en toda la serie, solo sentándose ahí y sonriendo. Viéndose bonita y sonriente ante una serie que no deseaba ver.

También debía programar llamar a Erio y Caro para asegurarse de que no maten a su prima. Luego planearía arruinar la junta de su madre por la cual fue acusada injustamente. Chrono era algo paranoico y la había culpado de planear arruinar la junta de Lindy, solo que Fate ni enterada estaba de la junta. Ahora para limpiar su reputación, se veía obligada a planear algo para desarrollar una segunda ulcera a su madre.

**Sir, that you want to send a message of good nights to Reinforce, Rising Heart and the team lightning?**

- Ajam… ne, Bardiche. Cuando recibas las respuestas, si todos dicen: Buenas noches o algo similar, solo avisa que llego el mensaje. Si viene algo extra, ábrelo

El dispositivo solo emitió un sonido. Fate se metió en las cobijas lista para descansar.

**Sir, Strada wants to know if you already have fallen asleep.**

- Mensaje respuesta: ¿Por qué preguntas? No me digas que estas a fuera de mi casa

**Strada's message: For nothing, Fate-san. Only queria to know. Oyasumi.**

- Bardiche. No más mensajes

_Noche agotadora. En días como ese desearía tener el poder de Haruhi-sama y modificar el mundo a mi antojo… ¿Por qué Yuuno-kun esta aquí? No estudia con nosotras, y hoy no quiero escuchar sobre su secreto amor hacia Nanoha. Es extraño, pero comienza a molestarme que le guste._

- Fate-chan – dijo Yuuno con determinación – hoy será el día

- ¿Seguro?

- ¡Claro! Tú tienes razón, si me rechaza, al menos tomara en cuenta mis sentimientos

Fate no entendía muy bien el porqué, pero tenía muchas ganas de patearse a sí misma por darle consejos. Extrañamente, se acordó de cuando armo toda una revolución por la liberación de la leche con chocolate, que Lindy se negaba a darle hasta que limpiara su cuarto. Ese fue el día en el que nació el trió pesadilla, el mismo en el que Lindy desarrollo su terror a dejarlas solas.

¿Qué tenía que ver eso con lo de Yuuno? Nada, solo se acordó. Hablando de memoria.

_¡Kuso! Olvide mi almuerzo. Ni modo, tendré que unirme a la manada para alimentarme o mi mente se trastornara por no comer a mis horas._

- ¡Fate-chan! – La voz de Arisa fue como un coro celestial - ¿Por qué no fuiste?

- Debido a mi falta de ayer, yo pienso estar contigo toda la tarde. Desde el final de clases hasta que el cielo este cubierto por un manto estelar

Arisa la miro sorprendida, en primera por su poético tono y en segunda por lo que significaban esas palabras. Chillo de alegría abrazando fuertemente a Fate, ante la mirada atónita de Nanoha y de una muy adormilada Hayate, quien en ese momento se estaba preguntando si continuaba dormida.

- ¡Tengo una cita con Fate-chan! – Alardeo ganándose miradas furiosas de los pretendientes de la chica de ojos rojos – solas tu y yo

- Eh… si supongo – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – pero dime ¿Qué era ese regalo?

- ¡Alto ahí! – Ordeno Hayate interponiéndose entre las rubias - ¿Por qué vas a tener una cita con Arisa?

- Porque ayer no me aparecí por su casa

- ¿Y eso qué?

- Tengo que compensarla ¿No?

Hayate la tomo por los hombros ganándose toda su atención, así que Fate nunca noto cuando Nanoha se llevo a Arisa hacia un lugar oscuro y solitario.

- Tu, mal alma – dijo Hayate intimidando a la rubia – ¿Cómo es posible que antepongas a una perfecta desconocida a tus más queridas, hermosas, divinas y jóvenes amigas?

- Am… veras, Vita-chan y Caro son las mas jove…

- ¡Mal amiga!

- Gomen – chillo presa del pánico – Arf me aconsejo

- Arf está empeñada en encabezar mi lista de enemigos

- Bueno – suspiro Fate alejándose de la escuela - como nada más me haces sufrir, me voy a destruir reinos

- ¿Eh?

- Que se va a mi casa a jugar AGE OF EMPIRES – explico Hayate siguiendo a la rubia - ¿No vas a quedarte al partido de tenis de Nanoha-chan?

Fate lo medito unos segundos, alcanzando a ver a su pelirroja amiga. Le sonrió sin notar las sospechosas manchas rojizas en sus puños. Dejo caer su liviana mochila y alzo sus manos.

- Tu puedes Demonio Blanco – exclamo haciendo movimientos de porrista

- Con esa porra no puedes perder Nanoha-chan

- Si… pero me gustaría que se quedara

_Ahora solo debo de entrar a internet y sabotear la reunión de mi madre. Si ella no me hubiera castigado por planificar arruinar su junta, no estaría haciendo esto._

_Tan, taraaan, tarararara, tara tara. Jum, tal vez deba de ponerle música a Bardiche en vez de tararear mi música de fondo. Bueno, iniciemos con la introducción de Las aventuras de Fate._

_Este es nuestro segundo día sin clases, Fate Testarossa continúa su trayectoria hacia el refugio de la Comandante Kitsune. Hace una pequeña parada en la escuela de la pequeña guerrera de Eisen, solo para asegurarse de que no esté siguiendo sus pasos. No está preparada para vivir aventuras como la Princesa Relámpago aunque el Demonio Blanco piense lo contrario._

_Sigue su camino, derrotando canes del infierno efectuando patadas tornado que solo se adquieren con años de práctica bajo la tutela de la guerrera de la espada Lævatein, ganadora del último torneo de Dead or Alive._

_Fate Testarossa tiene un objetivo muy claro, y no hay nada que la haga desistir. Nada puede pararla ahora que está en la entrada de la casa de la Comandante Kitsune…_

**Kerykeion's message: I pass To Myself something that does not have to surprise you. I fell asleep in class.**

- Mou, Caro me has roto la inspiración, y aun ni inician las clases y tu ya estas dormida – refunfuño abriendo la puerta – buen día Signum

- ¿Desayunaras aquí?

Fate solo asintió tomando una laptop que siempre estaba bajo el sillón, para casos de emergencia como esos. Esa sería la primera vez que entraba al sistema de su casa sin estar en ella. Se sentía más grande, estaba progresando. Muy pronto podría jugarle bromas a su madre usando solo a Bardiche.

- ¿Qué hace onii-chan ahí?

- Parece que Chrono ha cambiado de bando

El chico estaba con su mejor traje junto a su madre, hablando con muchos adultos que Fate conocía. Eran compañeros de trabajo.

- Hermano traidor – dijo entre dientes – ahora activare la alarma de incendios

- ¿Mojarlos? ¿Ese es tu brillante plan?

- ¿Nunca te ha caído agua estancada con los mejores y más apestosos desechos biológicos? Es fácil de limpiar pero el olor estará en ese salón por… un año de limpieza continua

- Testarossa ¿Cómo harás para que no te liguen a esto?

- ¿Cómo pude ser yo si acaban de cambiar la contraseña del sistema de riego, que incluye la alarma de incendios? Además – en la pantalla aprecio la lista de asistencia de su escuela – yo estoy en clases

- ¿No van a llegar los bomberos?

- No, claro que no. A mi madre no le haría gracia, recuerda que yo entrene a sus novatos

_Con tantas llamadas terminaron mandando a los novatos para que ganaran experiencia. Oh, debo de recordar mandarles invitaciones para mi cumpleaños. _

- Terrorista casera

- Y muy orgullosa de serlo… ne Signum necesito tu ayuda

- ¿Para qué? – pregunto insegura

Nanoha suspiro al ver que Fate no había regresado para su partido de tenis, pero se le hiso curioso que Rein estuviera ahí con una cámara de video, y no la enfocaba a ella, si no que estaba grabando algo que la pelirroja no podía ver.

Yuuno era el único que estaba ahí sentado y babeando por ver a las chicas en minifalda. Entonces, momentos antes de que iniciara el partido, apareció Fate en traje de porrista junto a su equipo y el dúo estrella, atrás venia Hayate arrastrando a Signum y Zafira. Lo más llamativo era que los dos varones también llevaban falta.

Solo les faltaban los pompones, cosa que Vita traía junto a un gigantesco banderín con la insignia del equipo de Nanoha y su nombre, la pelirroja reconoció la letra de Vita que escribía justo al lado de su nombre "Demonio blanco"

Rein demostró ser multitareas pues mientras grababa con gran precisión a los porristas, extraordinariamente, bien coordinados, también se encargaba de que nadie más que ella tuviera una prueba de que Erio y Zafira participaron, y solo bastaba con mirarles para que se tragaran cualquier burla dirigida hacia ellos.

Eso no evito que Zafira viera perturbado a su compañero masculino. Erio lucia muy alegre y _cómodo_ usando el atuendo de porrista. Definitivamente, a ese pobre le estaba afectando severamente ser el único varón en el grupo Relámpago. Yuuno alguna vez lo descubrió comprando una revista Cosmo y capuchino de envase rosado con chispitas de colores.

Cuando el partido acabo, teniendo de campeona a Nanoha, esta camino determinante hacia sus porristas particulares. Todos gritaban emocionados menos las dos chicas bajo la tutela de la pelirroja, ellas sabiamente se ocultaban tras Fate agitando desde ahí un diminuto banderín que decía: Go Nanoha. Pero la pelirroja tenía su mirada fija en Fate.

- Fate – dijo Signum poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de la rubia – creo que tu inmunidad al demonio blanco a caducado

- ¡No saques a mis niñas de sus clases!

- Creo que tienes razón – murmuro Fate viendo con temor a su amiga – vamos Nanoha, ellas querían apoyarte en este partido tan importante para ti

- ¡Yagami! – La castaña iba precisamente pasando atrás de Fate con la esperanza de no ser alcanzada por la furia de Nanoha – seguramente tú la ayudaste

- Nanoha-chan pero que linda te vez hoy – comento con una sonrisa nerviosa - ¿No quieres ir al cine? Yo pago - Hayate busco con la mirada a sus guardianes, pero ahí solo estaban las tres

- ¡Son imposibles! – Les grito haciéndolas chillar de terror – no puedo creer que sacaran a mis niñas de sus clases sin consultarme – Fate y Hayate se abrazaban mirando con pánico a la pelirroja - ¡Y encima de todo las visten de porristas!

- ¡Gomen! – Nanoha pareció calmarse un poco con esa disculpa que solo alguien desesperado por su vida puede gritar

- Bueno, fue lindo el detalle – suspiro dedicándoles una dulce sonrisa que solo hiso temblar a las chicas – ustedes entenderán que no pueda dejarlas ir sin un correcto castigo

- Oye, Fate-chan – murmuro Hayate tratando de no ser escuchada por Nanoha – entiendo que mis futuros ex guardianes me abandonaran, Vita-chan corriera por su vida junto con Teana y Subaru, que Rein buscara refugio pero ¿Por qué te ha abandonado tu equipo?

- ¿Quién dijo que me abandonaron?

Hayate vio con ilusión como Caro y Erio corrían hacia Nanoha sosteniendo una amplia chaqueta, la bajaron para que Nanoha cayera y realizaron un rápido nudo. Caro salto a la espalda de Fate y fueron guiadas por Erio rumbo al edificio, seguidos de Hayate.

- Nos encerraremos en la azotea hasta que se le pase el coraje

- Tenemos suministros como para una semana – informo Erio en un tono militar – Fate-san, estamos abiertos a negociación

- ¿Qué negociaremos? – pregunto Fate cerrando la puerta

- Su diario – dijo Caro mostrándole un lindo cuaderno rosado – tenemos un altavoz

_Me pregunto qué sentirá Nanoha cuando se enfrente a las tácticas que les enseño a mis novatos. No se pierdan nuestro episodio. El equipo relámpago se enfrenta al demonio blanco. Además, aun tenemos pendiente mi cum… ahem, aun queda pendiente el cumpleaños de la Princesa Relámpago, y la venganza del trió peligro contra cierta familiar de mal carácter._

- Fate-chan… ¿Por qué Erio sigue usando falda? – Pregunto Hayate – Mejor responde esto ¿Por qué parece que no es la primera vez que usa falda? – Fate no le contesto - ¡Fate-chan!

- Te lo diré en el próximo episodio – Hayate inflo sus mejillas molesta, ella quería saber


	8. CUC 8

¡Libre! Por unas horas -.- rayos, mucho trabajo. Y yo que pensaba que la navidad era un gran mes para relajarse. Ni modo. Son casi las cuatro de la madrugada, y acabo de terminar esto. Si hay alguna incoherencia me avisan y edito en cuanto pueda.

Gracias por leer y comentar.

_Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenece._

Capturando un Corazón

Round 8

- ¡Lo siento! – grito Subaru mirando con pánico a Nanoha, quien era sostenida a duras penas por Zafira y Signum

Estaban en un hospital. Fate se había fracturado un brazo al intentar salvar al dúo estrella. La rampa por la que planeaban descender sufrió algunos daños ocasionados por Shamal y Sigmun. Ninguna dio aviso a Subaru o a Teana, así que cuando Fate las vio a punto de lanzarse, las jalo y ella se deslizo dolorosamente por la rampa.

Al menos eso apaciguo el mal carácter de Nanoha. Lo cual era bueno, porque luego de que Nanoha notara que en realidad no tenían su diario, solo iban a salir de ahí en un ataúd. Por fortuna, Erio traía consigo su equipo de alpinismo, así que mientras la pelirroja le gritaba a la puerta, ellos bajaban por una cuerda.

- ¿Fate-san? – Pregunto uno de los doctores al verla – valla, hace todo un mes que no te veía por aquí

- Sí, bueno, Lindy-san empezó a darme cursos sobre seguridad – se encogió de hombros restándole importancia – ahora solo fue mi brazo izquierdo

- ¿Por qué sigues aquí? – pregunto notando que la rubia ya estaba lista para irse a casa

- Etto…

Se asomo por la puerta viendo al gran grupo que la esperaba e impedía ingresar a dos incautas chicas, pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba, tenia pánico de los ancianos que miraban a los jóvenes pasar, como si de mercancía se tratasen. Y tenía muy pocas dudas de que fueran considerados como otra cosa.

- No van a robarte un riñón – aseguro el doctor al entender su miedo

- No quisiera darles oportunidad – murmuro volviendo a meter su cabeza – admítalo, este lugar es un supermercado de órganos

El doctor sonrió ante la ocurrencia, la vio sentarse en una silla de ruedas. La entendía, su cuerpo estaba adolorido por tremendo porrazo que se metió. Erio se asomo curioso, ignorando la cara de espanto del doctor, se dispuso a sacar a Fate de ahí. El chicho seguía con su linda falda de porrista.

- ¡Fate-chan! – Nanoha se acerco apoderándose de la silla, estrellando al pobre pelirrojo contra una anciana que lo inspeccionaba con interés – ¿Qué te duele?

- Estoy adolorida pero no es nada grave – dijo tomando un bastón, provocando la caída de quien llevaba el bastón, y jalando con este a Erio – ¡Sáquenme de aquí!

- Yo la cargo, Fate-san – se ofreció Caro

- Gracias Caro, pero creo que es mejor que Zafira o Signum la lleven – dijo Subaru sonriéndole a la niña

- Eso no será necesario – dijo Teana señalando la lejana figura de Nanoha con Fate en su espalda

- Bueno, esto nos favorece – dijo Caro caminando junto a Hayate – cuando Lindy-san y Chrono-san vean el yeso, bajaran la seguridad

- Aun con la broma de Fate-san – agrego Teana – teniendo a una de las líderes herida disminuye la vigilancia

- Nanoha-sama, Hayate-san – dijo Subaru mirando a sus mayores – ustedes tendrán que estar a la vista de Lindy-san

- No hay problema – dijo Hayate despreocupada

Antes de llegar a la casa de Fate, los novatos se despidieron. No querían que Arf supiera de su existencia hasta después de la broma. Y antes de entrar vieron una nota con la letra de Chrono.

"No sé cómo, pero sé que fuiste responsable de esta catástrofe. Okaa-san decidió ir al spa con el dinero bajo tu almohada. Y yo me fui a comprar unos nuevos zapatos con el dinero bajo tus series de anime.

Chrono - "

- ¡Rein! – llamo Hayate abriendo la puerta de una patada

- ¿Qué? – asomo su cabeza desde la sala

- Necesitamos una cámara de video ¡Ya! – Rein asintió subiendo las escaleras – chicos, prepárense para ver la expresión de culpa y arrepentimiento de Lindy-san

- Testarossa – la rubia volteo a verla aun en la espalda de Nanoha - ¿De dónde sacaste tanto dinero?

- Ser otaku no es barato – murmuro bajando lentamente con ayuda de Zafira – algunos días ayudo a Yuuno-kun en la biblioteca, algunas tardes asisto a Shamal, acompaño a Zafira en guardias matutinas, los sábados trabajo en el gotcha, paseo perros con Erio y Caro los domingos, los lunes voy a casa de Arisa

- ¿Eso es un trabajo? – pregunto Nanoha fulminándola con la mirada

- ¡Claro! Trabajo ayudándola con matemáticas, historia y biología – se cruzo de brazos mirando con reproche a la pelirroja – cuando acabamos nos ponemos a jugar con sus perros, muchas veces me quedo a dormir ahí

- Eso explica porque no estás disponible los lunes – murmuro Zafira, ajeno al aura asesina de Nanoaha - ¿Es idea mía o Nanoha cada vez se pone más agresiva hacia Fate?

- No imagine que trabajaras Testarossa – comento Signum sentándose junto a la rubia

- Algún día adoptare a Erio y a Caro, necesito tener una fuente, si no segura al menos continua, de dinero – guiño un ojo recargándose en el hombro de Signum – y si gano lo suficiente para saciar mi gusto por el anime además de mantenerlos, que genial será la vida

Hayate alzo una ceja sorprendida. Había olvidado que los dos pequeños relámpagos eran huérfanos. Sin considerar el brazo fracturado de la rubia, la abrazo. Fate era buena chica, un poco alocada, pero buena.

- Fate-chan aun es muy joven para adoptar – dijo Nanoha sonriendo perversamente – pero Signum es lo suficientemente vieja como para hacerlo

- ¿Cómo que vieja?

- ¿No será complicado que ella los adopte? – pregunto Hayate soltando a su presa, que también era amiga

- Imagina como serán si son criados por ella – soltó Zafira sin pensar, así que no vio venir el puño de Signum

- No puede irles peor que con Fate-chan – murmuro Hayate – solo miren a Erio

- ¡Erio es un buen chico! – Defendió Fate alzando su brazo herido – auch – lo bajo con la mirada llorosa – yo le he enseñado bien

- Claro – dijo Zafira con sarcasmo – pero a ser niña

- ¡No es así!

- Fate-chan – dijo Nanoha sonriendo de medio lado – tienes que admitirlo, Erio es un poco afeminado

- Claro que no

- Explica la falda

- Tú también usaste una – resalto haciendo un puchero – Erio es un buen niño y será un estupendo hombre – al notar que nadie le creía cerro sus ojos molesta – Hayate, ya no me casare contigo si fracaso en mi oficio

- ¿Y eso?

- No estaré con alguien que pone en duda la orientación sexual de Erio-kun – toda sonrisa murió, y miraron a la rubia con pánico – es un niño y no le gustan las niñas. Cuando crezca el decidirá si le gustan las chicas o no ¡Pero no será porque ustedes lo dicen!

- ¿Le gusta el yaoi? – pregunto Rein poniéndose de rodillas frente a Fate

- No, pero a Caro si – Rein mordió una de las rodillas de Fate – mou Rein

- ¿Le gusta el yuri? – Fate negó moviendo su cabeza - ¿A ti?

- Si, más o menos – entonces noto que algo le faltaba - ¿Bardiche?

- Esta en mi casa, no te preocupes – dijo Hayate – esta con Raising Heart y Reinforce

Signum se abstuvo de hacer comentario alguno sobre el oscuro cajón en el que los había encerrado. Solo por que estuvieron algo malvados con ella el día anterior.

- Como estoy herida – dijo Fate con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja - ¿Harán lo que quiera?

- Sabes que si – dijo Nanoha y Hayate pateo a Zafira para que asintiera

- Entonces... ¡Quiero que sea navidad! – Signum comenzó a reír junto con Zafira, estaban en pleno verano - ¿No se puede?

Hayate capturo el brazo de Signum mientras Nanoha abrazaba cariñosamente a Zafira, Rein solo atino a pasar saliva nerviosa, encontrando refugio junto a la rubia.

- Si Fate-chan dice que quiere festejar la navidad – dijo Hayate con una tierna sonrisa apretando amistosamente el brazo de su guardiana – vamos a festejar la navidad

- ¿Verdad que si, Zafira? – El chico ya estaba azul por la falta de oxigeno, pero asintió con una sonrisa

- Iré con Zafira por el árbol de navidad – dijo Signum apresuradamente – no tardamos

Cuando ellos salieron escucharon el sonido de un automóvil deteniéndose frente a la casa, sin duda Lindy y Chrono estaban de regreso. Rein rápidamente tomo un buen lugar para tomar la foto, Nanoha se sentó frente a Fate mirándola con preocupación, Hayate golpeo el brazo herido de la rubia para que tuviera una cara de verdadero dolor, y se fue a sentar junto a Nanoha adquiriendo la mejor cara de angustia que tenia. Parecía que ambas chicas saldrían corriendo a socorrer a la adolorida Testarossa.

Esa fue la imagen que Lindy y su hijo encontraron al entrar a casa, inmediatamente se pusieron al lado de Fate preguntando que le había pasado, más por culpa que por verdadera preocupación. Ni siquiera notaron a Rein y a su cámara.

- ¿Quieres que te prepare algo? – Fate palideció, su madre no era buena cocinera, así que negó moviendo su cabeza - ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

- Festejaremos la navidad – dijo con una gran sonrisa, a espaldas de Chrono y Lindy, Nanoha y Hayate luchaban por no reír - ¿Puede Chrono vestirse de reno y cantar villancicos con nosotras?

- Claro, lo que quieras – antes de que el chico pudiera siquiera abrir la boca, su madre lo callo con una dura mirada – lo que quiera – repitió amenazante y Chrono asintió animadamente – solo dile lo que quieres que haga

Fate estuvo tentada a pedir su dinero de regreso, pero tenía algo más importante en mente. Algo relacionado con cierta familiar, aunque los novatos eran los encargados oficiales de la venganza, bien podría adelantar algo ese día.

Subió a su cuarto con las chicas, su hermano tenía que ir a sacar los adornos navideños y después buscar a Shamal para pedirle un traje de reno. Arf dormía en el cuarto de al lado que compartía con Rein, el plan era despertarla, para eso Rein tendría que esconderse para que el trió pudiera fingir que no sabían que estaba en casa.

Rein bajo con Lindy a ver la telenovela de la tarde. Extrañamente, fue Fate quien la puso al tanto del programa, Nanoha le dijo que Erio le contaba las telenovelas que veía a Fate y por eso tenía ese conocimiento. Rein no sabía quién era Erio, pero le parecía algo extraño que un chico viera telenovelas mientras se arreglaba las uñas.

- ¿Cómo la despertamos? – pregunto Fate acostada en su cama con Nanoha descansando sobre su vientre

- ¿Qué tan gruesa es la pared? – cuestiono Nanoha

- Chrono-oniichan tiene sueños húmedos con una tal Amy – fue la respuesta de Fate acariciando los cabellos de Nanoha

- Cantemos

- ¿Villancicos? – Hayate apoyaba la idea de cantar para humillar a Chrono, no cantar solo por gusto - ¿No se te ocurre nada mejor, Nanoha?

- ¿Arf detesta algún anime?

Fate cerró sus ojos dejándose mimar por Hayate y usándola de almohada. Arf odiaba a muerte una canción, solo que Fate no podía recordarla. Las tres pensaban en la manera de despertar a Arf, pero el silencio, el agotamiento por la preocupación/caída monumental y los mimos entre ellas provocaron que poco a poco se quedaran dormidas.

- ¡Fate! – el grito mas el sonido de la puerta tiraron a Hayate al suelo, llevandose a Fate consigo dejando a Nanoha con medio cuerpo sobre la rubia, y medio en la cama

- ¡Dolor! – chillo Fate, pues Nanoha estaba sobre su brazo herido

- Gomen – se levanto como pudo mirando avergonzada a la rubia

Fate no solía quejarse cuando uno de sus huesos se rompía, pero ese día parecía que todos se pusieron de acuerdo para golpear su quebrado y adolorido brazo. Si recibía un solo golpe más, lloraría, y eso era algo que haría sentir mal a sus amigas. Solo por la insignificante razón de que Fate Testarrosa jamás había llorado frente a ellas, no había pasado algo lo suficientemente doloroso como para hacerla llorar.

- ¿Fate? – Ayudo a levantar a su prima – Chrono me fue a despertar para ayudarlo a bajar los adornos de navidad, así que me dijo que estabas herida y vine a verte

- Linda manera de entrar – murmuro Nanoha cruzándose de brazos

No había duda. Ellas iban a disfrutar mucho la venganza que sus novatos estarían montando en ese mismo instante.

Paso una larga semana, Nanoha y su insistencia con "la escuela es lo primero" retrasaron la venganza. Fate seguía muy sensible con su brazo, todos la empujaban o golpeaban por accidente, eso mas varias caídas por huir de la furia del director al ver el mural yuri que se le ocurrió pintar en la entrada de la escuela. Menos mal que contaba con Hayate y Nanoha para ayudarla a escapar. Y estar herida hacia que Lindy pasara por alto sus travesuras.

La mañana del lunes Fate y Nanoha decoraban el árbol de navidad, Rein y Hayate se encontraban horneando galletas. El trió faltaría a la escuela para festejar navidad, fue algo extraño que el director, apoyado por todos los trabajadores de la escuela, les diera un permiso especial para faltar la semana, después de todo, el jueves seria el cumpleaños de la rubia. Rein se divertía diciendo que serian vacaciones para ellos.

Fate estaba por colocar una esfera cuando noto que pasaba más tiempo sola con Nanoha, era algo raro que Hayate se fuera a perder con Rein. Se encogió de hombros colocando la esfera, eso no era algo que le molestase.

- Hoy no es mi día – dijo Arf entrando a la casa

La galleta que Rein estaba por llevarse a la boca termino en el piso. Arf tenía el cabello de color verde fosforescente, su ropa estaba en muy estado. Parecía que hubiera salido de un triturador de basura.

Fate estaba por preguntar qué pasaba hasta que el familiar sonido de Strada llamo su atención. El dispositivo de Erio le recordaba que debía ser regresado con su dueño. Así que Fate tendría que enterarse después lo que le habían hecho a Arf los novatos.

- ¿Yuuno? – Pregunto Hayate tragándose su risa - ¿Yuuno te despertó?

- Si – suspiro Arf – el mendigo huron estaba mojado y se subió a mi cara. Y eso fue solo el comienzo – Nanoha sonrió cubriendo su sonrisa con un libro – el agua de la ducha estaba verdaderamente fría, y al shampoo me puso el cabello verde

Rein se mordía el labio en un desesperado intento por no reírse.

- En la calle – siguió contando – unos niños me acosaron ¡Niños! – Se cruzo de brazos indignada – y por alguna razón, los perros callejeros me comenzaron a perseguir, mas tarde descubrí que uno de los niños había dejado un hueso en mi chaqueta

Hayate iba a llevar de vacaciones a los novatos, y darle muchos besos al que se le ocurrió eso.

- No sé porque, pero un camión de basura termino descargando sobre mi – Nanoha hiso nota mental de premiar a los relámpago – y no me podía quitar de ahí, porque los estúpidos canes me rodeaban, además termine parada sobre algo pegajoso y asqueroso de color verde

- ¿Eso fue todo? – pregunto Rein, la única que podía hablar sin reírse

- ¡No! Creo que, mientras trataba de salir de la pila de basura, unos perros me orinaron. Y al recargarme en un poste me electrocute. Lo peor es que unos universitarios presenciaron todo

Nanoha y Hayate sonrieron. La desastrosa mañana de Arf aun no terminaba. Faltaba la tarde y la noche. Aun le quedaba mucho por sufrir.

- ¡Fate! – Ahora era Yuuno quien retrasaba su encuentro con Erio - ¿Podemos hablar?

- Es que… tengo que llevarle a Erio…

- Es sobre Nanoha

Yuuno estaba sentado en un rincón del abandonado salón de computación, observaba detenidamente el caminar de Fate. Iba y venía por lo largo del salón, incomoda por las preguntas del chico. Ciertamente, ella era una de las más cercanas a Nanoha, también era cierto que era la más accesible para ayudar a Yuuno en su conquista. Eso era lo que la incomodaba.

El chico atribuyo la incomodidad de Fate al hecho de que, de algún modo, estaba hurgando en la intimidad de la amistad de las chicas. Y Fate por un momento pensó lo mismo.

El pie derecho de la rubia pidió un descanso, aun estaba adolorido, así que Fate se fue a sentar al lado de Yuuno y abrazo sus rodillas. Acababa de descubrir que no quería ayudarlo, no quería verlo junto a Nanoha como algo más que amigos.

- Yuuno… yo… - suspiro poniendo su frente contra sus rodillas, sintiéndose avergonzada de lo que diría – lo siento, no puedo ayudarte con Nanoha

- Yo lo siento – dijo en un tono comprensivo que pareció alterar aun mas a Fate – creo que te puse en una situación difícil

- No… bueno si… pero no ¡arg! – gruño frustrada por no poder poner en palabras lo que por su mente corría

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te duele el brazo?

Un poco por la presión que estaba haciendo al cerrar su puño, solo que ella no se había dado cuenta hasta que Yuuno lo dijo. Y aun así, eso no era una prioridad.

- Yuuno, soy una mala amiga – Yuuno no dijo nada temiendo que Fate volviera a quedarse sin palabras – veras, yo dije que te ayudaría con Nanoha ¡Y esa era toda mi intención! – grito algo desesperada para dejar en claro su punto – de verdad que era mi intención… pero ahora, por alguna razón, he estado pasando más tiempo a solas con Nanoha y creo que ella…

- ¿Tiene novio? – pregunto Yuuno asustado, no le gustaba el rumbo que Fate estaba tomando

- No – respondió insegura – eso no importa… por ahora… lo que importa es que yo… - su voz se esfumo y eso que no estaba viendo al rubio – yo… ya no deseo ayudarte

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto tranquilo, lo último que quería era alterar mas a Fate, aunque pareciera que su sola presencia la ponía intranquila

- Creo que me está empezando a gustar Nanoha – soltó cerrando sus ojos, no quería ver marchar al defraudado rubio

Fate se sentía mal. Ella prometió ayudar a Yuuno para conquistar a Nanoha. Llevaban un mes trabajando en eso. Fate desaparecía junto con Hayate para darle a Yuuno intimidad con la pelirroja. Y ahora que Yuuno necesitaba de ella para encontrar valor y declararse, se le ocurría notar cierta atracción por la chica que el rubio amaba.

- ¿Hace cuanto? – quiso saber Yuuno

- Etto… quizá el mismo tiempo que tu – respondió en un susurro – solo que no lo había notado

Un incomodo silencio los invadió un largo tiempo, hasta que Yuuno suspiro colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Fate.

- Seamos buenos ganadores o perdedores – fue lo que le dijo – Nanoha es quien decide al final, solo te pido que seas tú la que me dé la noticia

Fate lo miro procesando sus palabras.

- Lo mismo te pido – se apresuro a decir poniéndose de pie – entonces…

- Tengo turno en la biblioteca. Te veré después

Tras una rápida despedida, Fate salió para buscar a Erio. Bardiche seguía en manos de la castaña por lo que tendría que saltar la barda de la escuela de sus pequeños amigos y localizarlos, no le importo ser vista por Vita, ni siquiera se detuvo a saludarla.

- ¿Fate-san? – Caro apenas tuvo tiempo de formular esa pregunta, pues Fate no detuvo su apresurada carrera jalando a la incauta niña como si fuera un cometa

Erio estaba por ingerir su primer bocado del día cuando Fate se lo llevo de la misma manera que Caro. Los menores estaban algo mareados cuando la rubia se encerró en el salón de música junto con ellos.

- Misión secreta – dijo Fate cuando recuperaron el color natural de sus rostros – no deben ni comentarlo con Yagami-san

Eso encendió todo tipo de alarmas en los niños. Recien acaban su primera misión sin limitaciones y ahora Fate los buscaba para una misión seria, de la cual no estaban enterados los demás. Y el que sus ojos estuvieran fijos en ellos mirándolos con suplica les indicaba lo importante del pedido.

- Ayúdenme a conquistar a Nanoha – eso sonó mas a suplica que orden - ¡Por favor!

- Fate-san – dijo Caro con un hilo de voz, sorprendida por el pedido, en breve una gran sonrisa abarco su rostro - ¡Cuente conmigo! Yo le aseguro que con mis servicios, Nanoha-san estará a sus pies

- ¡Claro! – Aseguro Erio saliendo de su asombro – pronto estaremos planeando la boda Testarossa-Takamachi y poco después tendrán una pequeña que tendré el honor de cuidar

- Gracias – el hecho de que sonara tan sincera, solo reafirmo la determinación de los pequeños por tener éxito en su misión

- ¿Rivales a eliminar?

- Todos menos Yuuno – extrañados aceptaron la idea – y deben darle máxima seguridad a la misión

Asintieron. Ese tema seria discutido solo entre los tres, luego de una inspección para asegurarse de no ser escuchados por nadie. Erio sería el encargado de librarse de los potenciales rivales, Caro estudiaría con Fate libros de conquista, los tres estaban algo perdidos en el asunto y preguntar seria despertar sospechas o plantar ideas extrañas.

- ¡A capturar…! – Erio noto a tiempo que Vita se acercaba - ¡…tantos pokemon como se pueda!

- Fate – gruño Vita – tus tontos videojuegos no valen que estés sacándolos de clases ¡mucho menos que me ignores!

- Lo siento Vita-chan – se disculpo retrocediendo – ahora mismo los dejare, y yo me iré a casa a descansar, mi brazo me duele un poco

Se fue con una gran sonrisa, su brazo palpitaba de dolor al igual que su pie, pero nadie podría cambiar la gran alegría que le invadía. Además, sin duda alguna, más tarde Nanoha llegaría a mimarla por haberse ido de clases por el dolor. Solo esperaba que Caro hiciera olvidar a Vita su visita a la escuela o su teatro se vendría abajo y se enfrentaría a una muy molesta pelirroja.

Comercial (Próximo Fic)

Fate se encontraba muy concentrada escribiendo sobre un cuaderno a mitad de la sala, sin molestar a nadie, sola, con Bardiche a un lado del cuaderno y a Yuuno, el hurón atado a su cabeza. No esperaba ni quería ser interrumpida. Si solo Arf pensara lo mismo.

- Fate… quimera se escribe con Q, no con K – corrigió Arf a su prima – además lleva U

- Metiche – murmuro sin ser escuchada y haciendo caso omiso de la corrección

- Fate ¡corrige!

- Mou, imagina que es… etto… un Nick, si eso, un Nick

- ¿Qué clase de persona se pondría kimera? – Fate la volteo a ver levantando una ceja

- Tú te pones "Vainilla" – señalo volviendo a su escrito

- Me gusta la vainilla – se excuso cruzándose de brazos – Entonces… ¿Quién se pondría así?

La rubia se encogió de hombros, ligeramente molesta. Escribió eso sin pensar, solo un adorno en su cuaderno.

- Alguien multifacético – respondió esperando así librarse de su prima – o quizá bipolar

- ¿Cómo Nanoha? – golpe bajo. Fate tacho la palabra Kimera y escribió Quimera – así está mejor

La rubia suspiro pensando haberse librado de su prima y continúo escribiendo.

- ¿Qué escribes?

Inconscientemente Fate se pregunto si así de molesta era ella.

- Una historia – contesto cortante

- ¿De qué?

- Un mundo donde estas muerta. Nanoha, Hayate y yo somos pareja… más o menos, Nanoha y yo amamos a Hayate, y ella a nosotras, solo que nos odiamos Nanoha y yop

- ¿Un deseo reprimido? – Por toda respuesta, la enciclopedia termino en su rostro - ¿Qué tiene de especial el trió?

- Tienes que leer para saber

- ¿Alguna otra cosa que deba saber de tu retorcida historia?

- Se llama The destiny of the heart – Arf suspiro frustrada

- ¿Algo más?

- ¡Tendremos poderes! Incluso estaremos en otro mundo. Nanoha será Instructora, yo Enforcer y Hayate Comandante de la sección seis

- Fate… quizá debas de dejar el azúcar

- ¡Jamás!


	9. CUC 9

Creo que tarde mucho en actualizar... Ahora que sali de vacaciones me topo con las tareas navideñas. Y aun así antes de media noche termine este cap!! Un gran logro.

Aviso que el cinco de Enero subire The destiny of the heart, aun no logro que me guste el final del primer cap... Sin mas. CUC 9.

_Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenece._

Capturando un Corazón

Round 9

Nanoha miraba con pánico a los protegidos de Fate. Tenía la impresión de que ellos la seguían desde el amanecer, es mas juraría haber visto a Erio en su cuarto mientras dormía.

Llevaban todo el día actuando raro. Por ejemplo, fueron los voluntarios para colocar los muérdagos por la casa, cosa que dejaron de hacer debido al incidente Hayate-Vita. Así pues, los pequeños relámpago colocaron los muérdagos por donde Nanoha pasaba seguido y sin compañía. Cuando Hayate estaba por reprenderlos por dejarlos solo por donde pasaba una sola persona, Fate camino con una enorme caja hacia Nanoha quien estaba bajo un muérdago leyendo distraídamente alguno de los mangas de la rubia.

Si no fuera porque Yuuno llamo a la pelirroja, Fate la hubiera besado. Afortunadamente, nadie le dijo a Nanoha la oportunidad de oro fallida. Rein miro atentamente a Yuuno, el chico se paraba bajo los muérdagos esperando a Nanoha y Erio decidía cambiarlos de lugar por no tener suficiente público. Al final los pequeños decidieron que era muy arriesgado eso de los muérdagos y los tiraron a la basura.

Por la tarde, Erio salió de la casa con una lista de regalos de navidad con su mirada asesina y la música de fondo de misión imposible, si fuera época navideña no le hubieran dicho nada, como no era así, Rein bromeo diciendo que más bien parecía que iba a matar a la gente que tuviera en su lista. Muy disimuladamente, Fate y Caro voltearon los ojos al techo encontrándolo muy interesante con una sonrisa de complicidad que nadie cuestiono.

Caro desapareció de la vista de todos, pero Nanoha sentía su mirada clavada en ella. Se mantenía cerca de Fate, escasos milímetros las separaban, solo para asegurarse de que no le jugaría una broma. Ni siquiera noto que la rubia no estaba leyendo un manga, si no que tenía un libro de citas enfundado con una caratula de El cazador de la bruja.

_Acordamos que no nos haríamos bromas entre nosotras. Tampoco podíamos usar a nuestros subordinados para eso. Es imposible que Fate-chan esté planeando hacerme una broma ¿Cierto?_

…

_Además, los novatos están ocupados con la venganza contra Arf… ¿Cierto?_

- Fate-san – Caro salió detrás del sillón causándole un susto de muerte a la pelirroja – lo siento, Nanoha-san

- No-no importa – dijo poniendo la mejor de sus sonrisas nerviosas y forzadas

- ¿Qué pasa Caro? – notando que Hayate se acercaba peligrosamente a su "manga" lo cerro y centro su atención en la niña

- Recordé un libro interesante que no ha leído – saco un libro en la que aparecía un hombre extremadamente atractivo – Arf dice que se aprenden muchas cosas de los libros

- Fantasy Lover – leyó Rein el titulo – Sherrilyn Kenyon

- Esa es la autora – informo Caro, mas para Fate que para la italiana – seguro que aprenderá mucho

- Un amante de ensueño – dijo Shamal recordando vagamente el libro - ¿Qué piensas aprender de un libro erótico?

_¿Un que erótico?_

Todos los presentes, menos las chicas relámpago, se sonrojaron mirando con sorpresa a la rubia, mas a Caro por saber la temática del libro.

- Podría ser entretenido – dijo Fate dándole su manga a Caro y abriendo el libro – no me vean así. Hayate tiene un cuarto dedicado al hentai, Shamal tiene una biblioteca de literatura erótica, Signum está suscrita a toda página de internet para mayores de dieciocho años, Vita visita continuamente el cuarto secreto de Hayate además de entrar con la cuenta de Sigmun a ciertas páginas, Zafira escribe sus fantasías y las intercambia con mi hermano… Rein, tú tienes más de cuatro años junto a mi prima y Nanoha… creo… – se encogió de hombros sonriéndole bobamente – creo que tu si puedes verme como si fuera una pervertida

Para cuando acabo de señalar los oscuros secretos de todos, se encontró en la sala sola con Caro. De repente todos tuvieron que ir a diferentes partes de la casa muy avergonzados como para verse a la cara. También preguntándose como es que Fate tenía conocimiento de todo eso.

- No entiendo el libro de las citas – murmuro Fate – son muchas cosas que recordar

- Mejor compremos un juego de citas, son más sencillos y además es práctica

- La próxima vez que quieras hablar conmigo a solas, usa otro pretexto para alejarlos o Lindy-san pensara que me volveré como Arf y de verdad me meterá a una escuela para monjas

- Entendido, Fate-san – dijo Caro en un tono militar – la misión de investigación continua

- Bueno ¿Y de que querías hablarme?

Caro sonrió con malicia mirando a su mentora.

Nanoha estaba con Hayate y Rein para discutir el acoso de los relámpagos hacia ella. Era extraño que los pequeños estuvieran en casa de su mentora, por lo general se encontraban afuera, listos para planear su siguiente misión o simplemente para tirarse en el pasto y ver pasar las nubes… al menos eso afirmaban que hacían cuando no planeaban nada.

Los pequeños parecían seguir a la pelirroja, Rein pensó haber visto a Caro tomando notas mientras miraba a Nanoha hablar con Yuuno y con Fate. Igual podía ser su imaginación alimentada por la nerviosa Takamachi.

_No me jugara una broma. Es en contra de nuestro código de honor… Por otro lado ¿Desde cuándo las Testarossa siguen alguna norma? ¡Fate-chan es diferente! No me hará nada. Solo estoy nerviosa… si, es solo eso… Por favor que sea cierto._

- No creo que planee una broma – dijo Rein tratando de calmar a Nanoha – pero tal vez a los relámpago no les gusta que estés tan cerca de Fate

_¿Se supone que eso tiene que consolarme?_

- Seria un gran problema si resulta que es eso – murmuro Hayate pensando en la posibilidad – imagina que Fate-chan es una madre soltera con dos hijos, para llegar a ella, tienes que agradarle a los hijos

Nanoha se desplomo sobre la cama de Chrono. Agradar a los pequeños era algo casi imposible, no porque se llevasen mal, solo que eran algo extraños y prefería evitar lidiar directamente con ellos, después de todo, ellos eran los protegidos de Fate. Pero Hayate tenía razón, si pensaba conquistar a Fate, tenía que agradar a sus pequeños para que cuando la relación se diera, ellos no le complicaran su existencia.

- Aunque… - Hayate sonrió con malicia – podemos recurrir al soborno. Son niños, dulces, videojuegos, anime, cualquier cosa de buena calidad les dará tu afecto

- ¿No es… etto… trampa? – pregunto Nanoha

- Para nada. Solo les estas comprando la entrada a sus corazoncitos, una vez dentro ellos te querrán sin necesidad de sobornos

- Supongo que está bien – dijo Rein sin estar muy segura – o también podrías devolver el fuego con tus niñas estrella

Hayate y Nanoha alzaron una ceja mirándola duramente.

- ¿Qué?

- Se nota que eres nueva querida Rein – dijo Hayate cruzándose de brazos – Erio y Caro, siento decirlo Nanoha-chan, pero ellos realmente dejan al par de estrellas estrelladas

- Valla, no quisiera ser algún objetivo de ellos

En ese momento Fate entra con una gran sonrisa fijando su vista en Nanoha.

- Intercambiemos equipos – dijo la rubia tendiéndole a los niños relámpago – yo me hare cargo de Subaru y Teana, tu de Erio y Caro y Hayate tendrá a Rein mientras Arf tiene a Chrono, Yuuno y a Zafira

_No debí levantarme de la cama…_

- ¿Por qué? – cuestiono Hayate pensando en que los relámpago se traían algo entre manos y ella no estaba enterada

- Arf dice que… - la castaña no le dejo terminar aceptando el reto, si tenía que ver con la prima de Fate, aceptaría cualquier cosa por llevarle la contraria – bien, entonces yo iré a buscar a Subaru y Teana. Caro te espera abajo, Erio ha sido avisado

Fate desapareció del cuarto y Nanoha tuvo ganas de que el techo callera sobre ella. Estaba por enfrentar a dos pequeños demonios con azúcar en la sangre, bueno, ese día no recordaba haberlos visto ingerir azúcar. Estaría a salvo mientras eso siguiera así.

Bajo las escaleras decidida a presentarse ante Caro como lo hacía con Subaru y Teana. Sus pasos eran seguros, determinados mientras se acercaba a la cocina donde podía escuchar claramente la voz de Caro y Yuuno diciendo cosas sin sentido. Toda su determinación se vino abajo cuando vio a Caro con un vaso lleno de azúcar.

_Dios, Buda, Ra, Zeus, Jebus, quien mande en los cielos, me odia._

- Hola Nanoha-san – saludo Caro sonriéndole haciendo palidecer aun mas a la demonio blanco, los labios de Caro estaban cubiertos de azúcar – Fate-san me conto sobre el cambio. Lástima que solo será hasta media noche ¡Al fin conoceré su casa, Nanoha-san!

Nanoha quería morir. Dejar a esos dos niños con sobredosis de azúcar por su casa era aun peor que mandar a Fate de mal humor a la escuela. Por otro lado, ellos tenían que obedecerla, mínimo escucharla… ¿no? Además, si las cosas salían mal, Fate estaba a un mensaje de distancia y con la manera en que la rubia se desplazaba por la ciudad, estaría en su casa en menos de dos minutos aun con su brazo fracturado y un perro prensado a una de sus piernas.

- ¿Nanoha? – antes de que Yuuno pudiera acercarse a la pelirroja, a Caro se le resbalo su vaso con azúcar sobre el pie del rubio

Caro vio sin remordimiento alguno saltar a Yuuno con su adolorido pie en sus manos.

- Lo siento Yuuno, Fate-san dice que tengo dedos de mantequilla – sus palabras solo hicieron palidecer aun más a Nanoha – creo que es algo sobre el crecimiento

_Aquí estamos… los tres… solos… en mi cuarto… Me pregunto si debo amarrarlos… ambos "bebieron" mucha azúcar antes de venir aquí y tienen precedentes de que cualquier cosa que toquen sus manos termina en la basura._

- Nanoha-san ¿Le agradan los abrazos espontáneos? – Pregunto Erio mientras Caro la miraba con lápiz y papel en manos - ¿Qué opina sobre em… las parejas yuri? ¿Alguna vez ha considerado casarse? ¿De qué lado de la cama dormiría si compartiera cama? ¿Qué libros le gustan? ¿Tiene algún manga preferido? ¿Etto… algún día piensa tener hijos?

- ¿Eh? – fue todo lo que Nanoha pudo decir sin procesar las preguntas

- Erio tiene mucha curiosidad sobre usted

- ¿Por eso me han estado siguiendo todo el día?

Caro y Erio intercambiaron una mirada culpándose el uno al otro por haber sido descubiertos.

- Es que… - dijo Erio pensando en una excusa – queríamos… auch – miro con reproche a Caro quien le había golpeado por haberla incluido – Bien, _**yo**_ quería saber porque Fate-san pasa tanto tempo con usted

_Oh, no. Hayate tenía razón, me odian y quieren fuera de la vida de Fate-chan, solo Erio pero Caro le ayudara… El punto es que ¡Hayate tenía razón! _

- Si eso – asintió Caro – _**él**_ quería saber porque Fate-san esta tan maravillada con usted. Yo solo lo ayudo porque somos como hermanos

El cerebro de Nanoha dejo de funcionar. Mientras una sonrisa boba aparecía en el rostro de Nanoha, Erio y Caro murmuraban cosas entre ellos discutiendo sobre haber hecho mal uso de la palabra "maravillada". Creyendo que se excedieron, Erio tomo un cepillo y se puso detrás de Nanoha cepillando su cabello en un desesperado intento de corregir las cosas.

Nanoha hubiera seguido soñando con su boda con Fate, si el sonido de tijeras cerca de su oído no fuera tan insistente. Saliendo, forzosamente, de su sueño noto que el pelirrojo estaba cortando su cabello.

- Erio ¿Qué haces? – pregunto Nanoha con temor

- Puntas abiertas – respondió Caro sujetando las manos de Nanoha para calmarla – no se preocupe, Erio ha cortado muchas veces el cabello de Fate-san y el mío

- ¿Él? – La niña asintió segura - ¿Dónde aprendió a cortar el cabello?

- Signum-san le enseño – eso solo logro poner más nerviosa a Nanoha – Nunca ha visto a Fate-san con un mal corte ¿Cierto?

Cierto. Y eso no la calmaba. Intuía que Erio era el responsable de que la rubia llegara a la escuela con un peinado que le recordó a cierta serie involucrada con las esferas del dragón. Aunque si él era el culpable de ayudarle con su disfraz de Hinata H. podría perdonárselo.

- ¿Qué es lo que regularmente hacen con Fate-chan? – pregunto tratando de no arrojar al chico por la ventana, no le gustaba que nadie tocara su cabello

- Leemos historias – respondió Caro, Erio estaba muy concentrado en su trabajo ignorando la cara de horror de su cliente al ver el cabello bajo ella – Fate-san ha estado leyendo muchos fanfic

- ¿Así?

- Ajam, casi siempre habla con las autoras – toda la atención de Nanoha se poso sobre las palabras de la niña – por ejemplo Rein, la conoció porque le gusto mucho lo que escribía

- Llego a gustarle por un tiempo – agrego Erio pasando por alto el estrujamiento de una inocente almohada – creo que ahora es amiga de TakD, escribe historias de fantasia

- ¿En serio? – Pregunto Caro, olvidando por completo su misión – yo creí que Fate-san estaba metida con los Dark Hunter

- Sí, bueno. No es como si pudiera contactar a Sherrilyn Kenyon

- ¿Y donde es que lee esas historias?

- Internet – respondieron a coro

_Nota mental: Matar autoras… _

- ¿Podrían darme la dirección? Creo que podría encontrar algo que me interese

Sin dudar, los chicos escribieron la dirección comentando sobre más autores que Nanoha debería de considerar al entrar. Lo que no sabían es que estaban poniendo fin a muchas historias pues no podrían ser continuadas una vez que Nanoha encontrara a las autoras.

Solo tenía que pedir ayuda a Yuuno y en menos de dos segundos tendría las direcciones de todas ellas.

- Nanoha-san – le llamo Erio, un tanto temeroso por el intento asesino que irradiaba la pelirroja

- ¿Qué pasa Erio? – pregunto con una sonrisa angelical

- ¿Qué es lo que hace con Subaru y Teana?

_Entrenar. Subaru quiere ir a las olimpiadas, pero no llegara a nada si no entra a la pista de hielo, y Teana… no se qué quiere, ni ella lo sabe, así que nos dedicamos a ayudar a Subaru._

- Nada interesante. Mejor hagamos algo que ustedes quieran

Fue cuando Erio se puso a un lado de Caro que noto que termino de trabajar con su cabello. Se reviso en el espejo de su cuarto.

_Creo que se a que se dedicara este chico._

Era increíble que un niño dejara su cabello mejor que el profesional que Nanoha frecuentaba.

- Le puedo traer algo – propuso Erio – a Caro le gusta el café Rose Express

- ¿El del envase rosa? – Caro asintió y Erio se cruzo de brazos con orgullo

- Dentro de poco empezara mi telenovela – comento Caro - ¿Quiere que Erio valla por el café?

- También puedo traerle alguna revista

La pelirroja acaricio la cabeza del pequeño. Erio hacia todas esas cosas femeninas porque quería mucho a Caro y a Fate, aunque eso implicara caminar con un vaso rosado y una revista femenina.

- Creo que sobreviviremos con agua y refresco – dijo Nanoha caminando hacia las escaleras – además, no es bueno que una niña tome café

- Mou – Caro inflo sus mejillas molesta – entonces Fate-san debe de dejarlo también

- Fate-san es mayor – replico Erio – eso no importa. Quiero saber qué pasa con José Alfredo

_Tal vez le ha comenzado a afectar estar solo con niñas._

- Y al terminar veremos el partido de americano – dijo Caro saltando los últimos cuatro escalones

- Oh, yeah. Hoy juega tu equipo

_Están extrañamente equilibrados…_

Nanoha descubrió que los relámpagos eran bastante tranquilos y respetuosos. Nada de lo que había visto cuando jugaban con Subaru y Teana. Por un momento creyó que tomarían de rehén su diario, como hicieron con el conejo de Vita. La verdad era que ellos solo actuaban por provocación o lo que ellos llegaran a considerar una ofensa para la linda rubia.

Se pregunto qué les habrían hecho los guardianes de Hayate y la misma Hayate para que ellos se tomaran la molestia de rapar a Zafira, desaparecer toda la ropa de Signum obligándola a vestir un mameluco rosado, teñir las batas de Shamal de negro y cambiar todos sus zapatos por botas militares, y publicar en el diario escolar una foto de Hayate durmiendo abrazada de una mantita blanca mientras se chupaba el pulgar.

Negó moviendo su cabeza. Realmente no quería saber que los provoco. Claro que eso no salvaría el pellejo de…

- ¡Subaru, Teana! – Las aludidas cayeron del sillón al escuchar a su líder - ¡Vengan aquí!

- ¡No hicimos nada! – Dijo Subaru escondiéndose tras Teana – tomamos todas nuestras clases, no reprobamos ningún examen, ningún maestro ha presentado quejas e hicimos nuestra parte de la misión especial

- Nos hemos comportado bien con Fate-san – agrego Teana - no hemos desobedecido ninguna orden suya. Desde ir al spa hasta cantar villancicos con Chrono, le hemos hecho caso sin replicar o hacer malos gestos

- Me alegro de que se porten bien bajo el mando de Fate-chan – la tranquila sonrisa hiso llorar a Subaru – lo que quisiera saber es que hicieron para que Erio y Caro decidieran volverlas un blanco. Ya saben, aquel día en que invadieron su escuela y las obligaron a salir del vestuario medio desnudas por la amenaza de publicar cierta foto de ustedes en una noche de alcohol

- Esa era una foto alterada – acuso Subaru

- Aun no tenemos edad legal para beber – dijo Teana comenzando a retroceder – no actuaríamos a sus espaldas, Nanoha-san

- ¡Correcto! Ellos solo decidieron jugarnos una pesada broma

Nanoha negó moviendo muy lentamente su cabeza, con una gran sonrisa.

- No, hoy aprendí que ellos solo atacan cuando son provocados – cuando sus chicas pasaron nerviosamente saliva, supo que si había ocurrido algo - ¿Qué fue?

- N-nada – negó Teana dando media vuelta – creo que me llamo Hayate-san

- Si… me pareció escucharla – aun de espaldas, ambas sintieron la fiera mirada de Nanoha

- En nuestra defensa digo que…

- ¡Corre por tu vida!

Fate miro junto a Rein al equipo estrella perderse en la distancia. Ninguna se molesto en preocuparse por la seguridad de las chicas, Nanoha se veía muy determinada a castigarlas. Nada de lo que le dijeran la haría cambiar de opinión y corrían el riesgo de volverse una víctima.


	10. CUC 10

Solo tengo una cosa que decir: Este cap está dedicado a xXxFaTuXxX ¿Por qué? Bueno… simplemente porque es la causa de que sea Hayate Rein XD

Por cierto, el fin está a dos Round de distancia. Tardare un poco en actualizar porque estoy ayudando a TakD con una de sus historias. Cúlpenla a ella… eso y que aun no me pongo de acuerdo con Alexis con el comienzo del 11…

_Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenece._

Capturando un Corazón

Round 10

- Nanoha-chan ¿Has visto a Rein? – pregunto Hayate pasando por alto el hecho de que Caro estuviera sobre los hombros de su amiga

- Etto… creo que está arriba

_¿Arriba? No quiero subir… bien, Hayate. Llego la prueba de amor ¿Subiré para declarármele o me quedare aquí acomodando los regalos de cumpleaños de Fate-chan?_

- ¿Cuántos escalones son? – se pregunto mirando con desgano las escaleras

- Veintisiete – contesto Erio subiendo las escaleras con música de fondo

- ¿Podrías decirle a Rein que baje?

- Podría si ella estuviera arriba – dijo Erio deteniéndose para mirar a Hayate – ella fue con Arf a verificar su nueva residencia

- Explíquese soldado

- Arf y Rein se quedaran en Japón – luego en un tono confidencial agrego – sería bueno que no le comentara nada a Chrono o a Lindy-san, es una sorpresa

_Hoy es un mal día para declarar amor, mejor iré en busca de Fate-chan. Es su cumple-navidad y no está presente._

Recorrió toda la planta baja en busca de la rubia, encontrando solo a Yuuno atado y amordazado en un armario con una nota que decía: "No abrir hasta mañana pasado del medio día." Reconoció la letra como la de Erio. No teniendo ganas de subir a buscar a Fate, quito la cinta que mantenía a Yuuno en silencio.

- Gracias – suspiro Yuuno con alivio – Erio me encerró aquí solo porque estaba por declararme a…

Antes de que terminara volvió a ponerle la cinta y cerro el armario. Ahora tenía algo con que entretenerse, encontrar a Erio y averiguar cómo se entero de que Yuuno quería con Fate, porque ella no lo sabía. Ese era motivo suficiente como para hacerla ir por Zafira y exhortarlo a que la subiera al segundo nivel, para luego mandarlo a custodiar la puerta que mantenía al rubio lejos de Fate.

Pero no encontró Erio ni a Fate. Sonrió ampliamente sacando a Reinforce.

- Busca a Bardiche – ordeno pensando en que estarían juntos

**Request denied.**

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

**Bardiche I have been blocked. Sorry Hayate-san, I can not do anything until decide Fate-san decides to retun to admit.**

- ¿Qué hay de Strada?

**Request denied.**

Oh, eso era grave. Como quería a Fate, siempre manteniéndola adecuadamente entretenida. Y como Rein estaba temporalmente fuera de su alcance, encontrar a los dos relámpagos la mantendría ocupada hasta su regreso. Primero tenía que dar con la rubia, que bueno que Caro estaba con Nanoha.

Bajo las escaleras en busca de Nanoha viendo extrañada como Caro arrastraba un saco de contenido sospechoso. Hayate juraría que había algo vivo ahí dentro. Paso de la idea de preguntarle algo a la niña.

- Nanoha-chan, busca a Bardiche o a Strada por mi – pidió caminando hacia Signum – tú has lo mismo. Quiero saber donde están ¡En este segundo!

Las dos obtuvieron el mismo resultado. Los dos relámpagos les negaban cualquier tipo de comunicación. En ese momento entro Rein mirando extrañada como todos discutían con sus dispositivos mientras que Vita corría de un lado a otro llamando a Caro.

- ¿De qué me perdí? – le pregunto a Hayate

- Que el equipo relámpago nos ha bloqueado y no aparecen

- Hace un momento vi a Erio caminar por el techo de la casa – comento Rein

- ¡Shamal! – La rubia asintió subiendo las escaleras junto con Nanoha – Más le vale tener una buena razón para desaparecer de esa manera

- Fate no haría algo así si no tuviera una buena razón – consoló Rein poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Hayate – seguramente planea algo para su cumple-navidad

- Lo sé – suspiro cruzándose de brazos – pero es la primera vez que nos bloquea

- Ahora sabes lo que sentimos cuando ustedes desaparecen – suspiro Zafira ganándose un doble golpe por las dos chicas

- Ahora sabes que no debes meterte en mis conversaciones – gruño Hayate marcándose muy molesta hacia la cocina

Rein la siguió extrañada de que se comportara así.

- ¿Qué tienes? – pregunto Rein desde una distancia segura pues la castaña se encontraba arrojando huevos a un gran tazón blanco

- Nada – su tono decía justo lo contrario

Luego Rein vio a Nanoha entrar de la misma manera que Hayate, también comenzando a arrojar ingredientes en el tazón. Suspiro notando que las dos estaban gravemente sentidas con Fate por haber sido brutalmente excluidas de sus planes.

_Testarossa, me las pagaras. Más vale que estés entera y no te metas en problemas o te pateare si me haces ir a buscarte a un hospital… realmente no deseo hacerlo, detesto ir a verla en el hospital tanto como ella cuando tenía que ir por mí a la dirección fingiendo ser mi hermana para firmar el tonto reporte._

_¡No me hagas preocuparme Testarossa!_

Aun molesta por sentir ese desagradable sentimiento de preocupación, dejo que Nanoha siguiera arrojando cosas al tazón con pensamientos similares a los de ella, y se salió de la casa seguida de Rein. Comenzó a patear una lata mientras caminaba. La principal razón por la que hacían todo juntas era para evitar preocuparse.

- Tal vez fue a visitar a Alicia – dijo Rein poniéndose al lado de la castaña

- No llevaría a Erio o a Caro – aseguro Hayate pateando la lata con mayor fuerza – y no ocultaría su visita

- Realmente la quieres

- ¡Claro! – grito deteniéndose para mirara a Rein – ella y Nanoha-chan son muy importantes para mi

- No era reclamo – alzo sus manos en señal de rendición – solo era un comentario

- Más te vale

- ¿Y… a donde vamos?

Hayate suspiro retomando su caminata. Más que enojada parecía avergonzada.

- Olvide su regalo en mi casa – admitió luego de haber cruzado la calle – sea lo que sea que esté haciendo, volverá antes de las cuatro

Rein asintió tomándola de la mano tratando de reconfortarla pensando en que estaría haciendo Fate sabiendo que afectaría a Nanoha y Hayate de ese modo. Entonces recordó haberla visto salir con una enorme mochila sobre su espalda y una sonrisa que competía con el tamaño de la mochila que llevaba.

- Tal vez esté preparando una sorpresa para ti y Nanoha – dijo Rein logrando que Hayate se detuviera por completo a mitad de la calle

- Eso es – exclamo mientras Rein la empujaba – Fate-chan está preparando algo para Nanoha-chan, eso explicaría porque mando intencionalmente a Erio y a Caro con ella

- ¿Fue intencional?

- Tuvo que serlo

- Bien… - no sonaba nada convencida, pero si eso le devolvía la sonrisa a Hayate seguiría la corriente - ¿Qué podría estar preparando?

- ¡Que importa! – Rein cada vez entendía menos - ¡No está enojada con nosotras!

El trió era realmente unido. Entonces Rein recordó algo que Signum le pidió poco antes de ir tras Hayate.

La tranquila tarde se vio brutalmente interrumpida por unos desgarradores gritos suplicantes provenientes del consultorio médico del lugar. Nanoha y Hayate habían sido llevadas con engaños al consultorio de Shamal. Apenas ambas vieron a la rubia con la jeringa, Nanoha se puso a llorar mientras Hayate se metía bajo el escritorio negándose a ser vacunada sin dar una buena pelea.

Como resultado, Nanoha fue vacunada y aun lloraba siendo consolada por Vita. Hayate por otro lado…

- Es solo un piquetito – gimió Signum tirando de un pie de Hayate para sacarla de su escondite – no lo vas a sentir

- Que te piquen a ti – chillo Hayate aferrándose a un tubo bajo el escritorio

_¡Me las pagaran! Engañar a Rein para que me trajera a este horroroso lugar y luego llevársela a no sé dónde. Y encima de todo, Fate-chan no está aquí para ayudarnos a escapar… _

_Oh, pequeña rubia. Te pateare. No importa que tan lindo sea lo que planees ¡Me están por inyectar por tu culpa!_

Vita harta de la ridícula situación, dejo de mimar a la llorosa pelirroja, le arrebato la jeringa a Shamal tomando la pierna de Hayate que Signum sostenía y la inyecto poniéndole fin a todo el circo que Nanoha y Hayate se montaban cuando se trataba de una simple vacuna.

- Listo – dijo Vita con una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro - No fue tan malo, ¿o sí? – No obtuvo respuesta, la castaña se había quedado sentada frente al escritorio con la cabeza baja - ¿Hayate?

- Que cruel – murmuro Hayate dejando ver sus ojos cristalinos - ¡Dolió! – Chillo provocando un tic nervioso en Vita - ¡Y mucho! – siguió con su exagerado llanto

Fuera del consultorio, varios curiosos se acercaron por el alboroto y otros más se alejaban temerosos imaginando las torturas que podría estar sufriendo ahí dentro.

Entre los curiosos, Rein se hizo camino abriendo la puerta de una patada. Suspiro al ver la escena frente a ella; Hayate tenía rastros de lagrimas en su rostro y la miraba con un puchero exagerado, Vita era sujetada a duras penas por Signum y Nanoha estaba en un rincón llorando.

- ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? – pregunto Rein sin entender que había sucedido para que las dos chicas estuvieran así

Zafira entro silbando ante la escena. Él se había llevado a Rein para evitarle ver al duo dinámico en uno de sus peores momentos. Pero apenas el grito de Hayate llego a oídos de la italiana, nada en el mundo pudo detenerla de regreso al consultorio de Shamal.

- Me pincharon, Rein – contesto Hayate con su voz quebrada

- Vacuna – aclaro Shamal

- No pasa nada – Rein le sonrió comprensiva inclinándose para acariciar su cabeza – solo fue un piquetito – luego estiro su brazo hacia Nanoha atrayéndola – les comprare un helado de regreso a casa

Vita puso los ojos en blanco. Nunca terminaría de asombrarle lo miedosas que se volvían con la mención de agujas contra su piel. Miro como Rein consolaba a las dos chicas como si fueran unas niñas pequeñas. No sabía porque pero imagino que no sería la última vez que las vería así.

- Ahora solo nos falta Fate – murmuro Zafira tratando de recordar donde fue que dejo la camisa de fuerza que usaban para esas situaciones

El llanto murió. Las tres chicas fulminaron con la mirada al chico. Pobre de aquel que pusiera siquiera un dedo sobre la rubia. Zafira paso saliva pensando en la manera de salir ileso de ahí.

- Etto… ¿Qué les parece si volvemos a casa?

- Cierto, helado – dijo Nanoha ayudando a Rein y a Hayate a ponerse de pie

Llegaron a la casa de Fate esperando verla ahí. Aun no había señal de la rubia y Bardiche se negaba a aceptar mensajes. El nuevo trió subió al cuarto de la rubia, dejando que el resto se preparara para el cumple-navidad de Fate.

- Tendremos que hacerlo sin Fate-chan – suspiro Nanoha rozando el equipo de música blanco Bose de la rubia – ni modo… ¿Qué trajiste esta vez Hayate?

Rein guardo silencio mirando a Hayate ir y venir por el cuarto con una perversa sonrisa.

Si había algo que Chrono odiase a muerte, aparte de que su hermana fuera otaku, era la canción que sonaba por toda la casa. Pudo soportarla una vez, dos, tres pero ¡Tres horas ya era mucho! En su mente imaginaba diferentes maneras de matar al hámster de la canción; Hamtaro, solo para evitar el impulso de arrancarse su oscuro cabello de la desesperación.

Gruño apretando fuertemente el libro que trataba de leer, maldecía la hora en que crearon al hámster naranja y más aun a Hayate por crear esa tradición navideña de sacarlo de quicio.

- Suficiente – dijo saliendo de su habitación para detener la infernal canción que no lo dejaba leer - ¡Abran!

La puerta del cuarto se abrió dejando ver a su Rein y el chico recordó algo importante, algo que odiaba más que la canción que seguía sonando, era a las amigas de su hermana.

- Tal vez no les importe pero…

- Tienes razón – le interrumpió Rein – no nos importa

La puerta se cerró en la nariz de Chrono dejándolo con la palabra en la boca. Gruño volviendo a tocar la puerta. Esta vez fue Nanoha quien le abrió.

- Por favor apaguen eso, ya me dio migraña

- Muy bien

Nanoha le dio la espalda y camino hacia el estéreo ante la complacida mirada del chico. Tarareo una vez más la cancnion antes de subirle el volumen. Antes de que Chrono pudiera siquiera entender lo que Nanoha acaba de hacer, la puerta volvió a cerrarse en su cara.

Haciendo una respiración profunda para no derribar la puerta y hacer trocitos el estéreo, golpeo brutalmente la puerta esperando a que le abrieran.

- ¿Necesitas algo? – pregunto Hayate

- ¿Te lo repito?

- No hará falta – respondió Rein – haremos como si no hubieras dicho nada

- Para que no tengas que repetirlo – agrego Hayate empujando la puerta para cerrarla

Pero esta vez, Chrono metió su pie para impedir que la puerta se cerrara la puerta en su cara… de nuevo. Haciendo a un lado a las chicas se dirigió al estéreo arrojándolo por la ventana y salió corriendo cerrando la puerta antes de que las chicas pudieran reaccionar.

- Arremedo de hombre, delincuente, maldito bastardo – soltó Nanoha dejando ver su explosivo temperamento mientras Hayate y Rein se alejaban a una considerable distancia - ¡Idio…! – Rein negó moviendo la cabeza y Nanoha golpeo la pared que daba con el cuarto de Chrono - ¡Gay reprimido!

- ¿Terminaste? – pregunto Hayate. Nanoha solo asintió sentándose en la cama – ¿Qué tan gruesa dijo Fate-chan que era la pared?

Chrono disfrutaba del silencio leyendo tranquilamente su libro. La paz no duro mucho. Detecto un molesto sonido. El libro resbalo de sus manos ante el canto de las chicas. La canción sonaba de nuevo, y lo que era peor podía escuchar a su madre cantarla en la planta baja. No tenía escapatoria.

- Bueno chicas, iré a terminar el pastel para Fate-chan

Hayate solo asintió sin ver a Nanoha partir. Estaba muy concentrada tratando, nuevamente, de contactar a Fate sin obtener mejores resultados que en la mañana.

_Testarossa, más vale que sea la sorpresa mas… sorprendente que vea jamás o te mutilare en cuanto tu sorpresa me desilusione._

_¡Ya son más de las cinco! ¿Dónde rayos estas? ¿Quién te crees que eres para llegar tarde a tu propio cumple-navidad?_

- ¿Hayate?

_Aunque siento cierta curiosidad por ver un trabajo hecho sin que yo tuviera algo que ver. La verdad es que nunca supe de las travesuras que hacían Nanoha-chan y Fate-chan antes de conocerme._

- ¿Me estas escuchando?

- Ajam

_Uhm… no. No recuerdo que alguna comentara algo sobre sus pasadas bromas. Me pregunto porque. Ni siquiera Lindy-san las menciona._

- ¡Hayate! – Grito Rein logrando que Hayate la mirara - ¡Te dije que me gustas y tú no me prestas atención!

_Ok, Fate-chan. Tu retraso queda perdonado. Pero eso no salvara a tu trasero de ser pateado si tu sorpresa resulta un completo fiasco. Quedas advertida. Oh, casi olvido ¡Maldito seas Bardiche!_

La castaña proceso lentamente la información. Disfrutando de cada palabra, que con anterioridad tuvo un tono dulce y tímido en vez del grito desesperado que obtuvo por andar en las nubes.

_Fate-chan tenía razón. Alguien se me declararía gritando solo por no escucharle la primera vez por estar pensando en ella._

- Boca de profeta – murmuro Hayate ganándose una confundida mirada por parte de Rein

- No me estas escuchando

Antes de que Rein se marchara resignada, Hayate la atrajo hacia ella besándola. Fue un corto beso, Hayate solo quería poner en claro que la escucho y correspondía sus sentimientos. Además estaban sobre la cama de Fate y era ella quien tenía derecho sobre tener un beso apasionado ahí. Cosa que a Rein no le importo reclamando los labios de su querida castaña.

- Lo sabia – murmuro Nanoha volviendo a cerrar la puerta

- ¡No se lo digas a Fate-chan! – grito Hayate algo apagada por los continuos besos que recibía de Rein

- Tienen una hora – les advirtió alejándose del cuarto

Rein miro confundida hacia la puerta ¿Es que el trió ya tenía un acuerdo para esas situaciones? Adivinando sus pensamientos, Hayate le sonrió tranquila.

- No habrá nadie en la planta alta por una hora entera – dijo Hayate guiñándole un ojo

- ¿Qué hay de…? – Su pregunta murió cuando escucho como Nanoha arrastraba a un quejumbroso Chrono escaleras abajo – olvídalo

- Usaremos solo media hora

- ¿Por qué? - Hayate rio ante el tono encaprichado de la italiana

- ¿Quieres desperdiciar tiempo preguntando o vas a besarme?

Rein suspiro resignada antes de volver a los besos. Por fortuna ella podía vivir sin saber eso, cosa con la que Hayate era muy feliz. Detestaba dar explicaciones. Para eso estaba Fate.

_Lo mejor es que no hay tontos dispositivos que interrumpan mi linda media hora con Rein… Por otro lado, yo tengo mi propia casa como para necesitar de Nanoha-chan…_

- ¡Ya llego Fate! – escucharon que Vita gritaba

La ignoraron y siguieron en lo suyo. Hasta que Hayate escucho como alguien caminaba a paso veloz por el pasillo y se encerraba en el cuarto privado de Fate. Algo no andaba bien.

- Creo que te necesitan – murmuro Rein sonriéndole

- El deber llama

Salió a paso veloz del cuarto sorprendiéndose de ver a Nanoha mirando con preocupación el cuarto de Fate. Hayate entendió rápidamente dos cosas. Una; Nanoha era la que había pasado veloz mente por el pasillo y dos ni siquiera escucho cuando Fate paso terminando encerrada ahí.

- Fate-chan entro y subió directamente hacia aquí

Hayate no está muy dispuesta a darle tiempo a la rubia como normalmente haría, aun estaba sentida por haber pasado a segundo plano. Abrió la puerta y su boca amenazo con tocar el suelo. Fate estaba ahí a mitad del cuarto con un libro de fotos en sus manos. Eso estaba relativamente normal. Pero…

¿Qué hacia Fate vestida como gatita? Y ¿Por qué sus ojos parecían no reconocerlas?

- ¿A qué estás jugando Fate-chan?


	11. CUC 11

Yo Alexis les traigo el penúltimo capítulo. XD mueran de envidia, he leído el inicio del 12… claro que aun está en discusión lo que está escrito. Aunque Kero esta rondando a mí alrededor, yo quería presumir que he leído el 12 X3 no me iba a dejar pero le preste mi juego de gears of wars 2.

_Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenece._

Capturando un Corazón

Round 11

Fate vestía una enorme y pesada chamarra de cuero y unos desgarrados pantalones de mezclilla, la chica se veía peligrosa… si no fuera por su infantil gesto al comer helado con chispitas de colores. Ella estaba recargada contra la pared de su cuarto mirando la mochila negra que descansaba sobre su cama. También miraba su brazo, aun adolorido pero sin vendas, le resultarían muy estorbosas para lo que pensaba hacer.

- Lamento el retraso, Fate-san – dijo Erio entrando al cuarto – he confirmado que estamos solos en la planta alta. Caro nos hará saber cualquier alteración del estado actual

- Estupendo – le sonrió tomando la mochila y abriendo su ventana – ahora subamos a instalar esto

- Aguarde

Erio salto a la cama de Fate metiendo sus manos entre las almohadas hasta extraer el preciado triangulo amarillo.

- Bardice bloquea a todos menos al equipo relámpago. No puedes aceptar ningún mensaje o dar tu posición hasta nuevo aviso

**Sir**

- Has lo que dice

**Order confirmed. Mode Lightning.**

Fate sonrió pensando en que nunca escucharía a Bardiche entrar en ese modo. Solo Caro y Erio podrían comunicarse con Bardiche.

_No espera. Signum también es parte de mi equipo._

- Bardiche, olvídate de ese modo. Solo Erio, Caro y Arf tienen permiso. Al resto bloquéalos

**Yes, sir.**

_Estuvo cerca. Bien, ahora subamos al techo a instalar el nuevo juguetito de Erio._

Una vez en el techo, Erio apenas tuvo tiempo de cerrar la ventana antes de que Hayate entrara a la habitación. Ninguno de los dos se movió esperando diez minutos para asegurarse de que la castaña no los escuchara caminar por el techo.

Cuando Caro confirmo que Hayate estaba nuevamente abajo, Erio se puso a trabajar con la laptop mientras Fate colocaba un proyector para que apuntara al patio. Poniéndolo a prueba con su hermano. Fue muy divertido ver a su hermano gritar como niña al ver a tres Fate trasparentes seguirle por el patio hasta entrar a la casa.

- Fate-san necesito ayuda – dijo Caro subiendo al techo asistida por Erio

- Debiste dejarla salir cuando entraste al cuarto – reprendió Erio volviendo a su laptop – nos faltan dos reflectores

- Me hare cargo

_Claro, dejen a la princesa relámpago cargar su peso en la orilla del techo. Es un trabajo perfecto para ella, porque si la vuelven a poner a montar cosas que se reflejen, su madre terminara pagando años extra de terapia para su Onii-chan._

Haciendo a un lado sus pensamientos subió el saco salvándose por muy poco de caer, cosa que no pareció perturbarle en lo más mínimo. Estaba por abrir el saco cuando escucho el rugir de la moto de su prima, arrastro el saco al otro lado con ayuda de Caro.

- Creo que me vieron – dijo Erio avergonzado – tenemos que irnos ahora

- ¿Terminaste?

Erio afirmo con la cabeza ayudando a las chicas a bajar al saco usando una cuerda que el chico siempre llevaba consigo. Arf los esperaba recargada contra su moto terminando de asegurarse que estaba en buen estado.

- Quiero mi moto devuelta en perfectas condiciones – Fate asintió poniéndole el casco a Erio

- Caro se queda contigo y el saco – dijo Fate antes de ponerse el otro casco y subiéndose a la moto – regresare a la hora acordada

- Caro y yo nos haremos cargo del resto – le sonrió a su prima golpeándola en el hombro – no me convence prestarte mi moto con ese brazo malo

- Confía en mí, primero me mato antes de causarle algún daño a tu motocicleta

- ¡Fate-san!

La rubia hiso caso omiso del reclamo de Caro, poniendo en marcha la moto sonriendo ante el apretón que le dio Erio al comenzar a aumentar la velocidad.

_Rayos, que complicado es ser la princesa relámpago… Fate, no comiences a desvariar. Erio me necesita aquí para no salirme del camino… _

- ¡Mira Erio un gato! – la voz de la rubia llego a Erio por el comunicador del casco

- Tomemos un atajo, Fate-san

- Bien

_¡Estoy en la moto de Arf! Como quisiera que este fuera mi regalo de cumpleaños, así podría llevar a Nanoha-chan y según leí, puedes haces hacer cosas pervertidas aquí. _

_Recorreré los caminos a una velocidad abrumadora y quitare a todo aquel que se atreva a meterse en mi camino… Qué curioso, acaba de salir el pensamiento y un payaso salió volando al golpear la moto, lástima que sus globos se salvaron. Oh, Erio logro atrapar uno._

_No sé porque Arf temía prestarme su moto. Hasta la he lavado, más o menos, solo entre a la fuente, me moje un poco. Lo que me tiene intrigada es ¿Qué hacían esos niños dentro de la fuente?_

_Tengo sed… ¡Qué suerte!_

Fate sonrió arrebatándole una botella de agua a un señor mientras salía del parque al que entro para evitar el tráfico. Notando que con el casco puesto no iba a poder beber, tiro la botella subiéndose a la calle para lograr meterla en un bote de basura. Fue cuando noto que había olvidado algo importante.

- ¿Hacia dónde iremos Erio?

- Dos calles después del cementerio, justo al frente del parque de diversiones abandonado

Fate reprimió el deseo de frenar, pensando que muy seguramente Erio había olvidado que dicho parque era la razón por la cual ni ella ni Caro pasaban por esa zona. Tomo aire reafirmando su decisión por llevar a cabo su labor. Pasara lo que pasara iba a conseguir los últimos accesorios para su vestimenta aunque esta estuviera en el centro de un cementerio y el vendedor tuviera una risa malévola acompañado de una sombra con vida propia.

_Hoy he perdido mi título de princesa. A partir de que ponga un pie en ese local de cosas exóticas seré conocida como Guerrera._

_Podría vestirme como Xena… ¡Eso! Princesa Guerrera Relámpago… está muy largo, le pediré a Hayate que me ayude a reducirlo._

_Repasemos la lista de cambios. Mi hurón por unos patines de lujo, los patines para Subaru para que me dé el dispositivo de su hermana, el dispositivo para Shari y ahí obtendré la serie de Ultra Maniac, luego esa la intercambio con Suzuka por uno de sus gatos, ese gato se lo presento como regalo a Arisa y así saldare mi deuda con ella por no haber asistido a su casa, además de cambiar códigos de seguridad. Suponiendo que ella conozca el de la caja fuerte de Suzuka, chantajeare a esta para que me enseñe a bailar._

- ¿Te hiciste cargo de Yuuno? – pregunto Fate dando una vuelta muy cerrada a gran velocidad

- Lo amarre y ate como Ca… ahem – soltó una fuerte carcajada provocando que la rubia casi perdiera el control de la moto - ¡Claro! Yuuno, el hurón. Está en la mochila con un moño rosita y Caro lo recogió de la veterinaria – esbozo una sonrisa de la que Hayate hubiera estado orgullosa – Yuuno ha sido castrado, Fate-san

- Ese fue el único requisito que Carim me pidió para el intercambio

Obviamente, Fate no se dio cuenta del doble sentido de las palabras de Erio. Quien por cierto mantenía su sonrisa.

_Esto parece un juego de búsqueda de objetos. Nota mental: Jugar con Onii-chan búsqueda de objetos. Mi hermano es lindo, juega aunque no le diga. Solo tengo que cambiar de lugar sus cosas. Lástima que el juego inicia solo cuando quiere usar dicho objeto. Quizá debería de decirle que yo escondo sus cosas para agilizar el inicio del juego._

- Fate-san – la voz de Erio resonó en el casco de una manera que le resulto curiosa – este no es el camino al cementerio

- Primero tenemos que ir a pedir un favor

- Hoy es día de favores – dijo Erio apoyando su cabeza en la espalda de Fate

- Este es especial

- ¿Y qué tiene de especial?

- Para este no tendremos que dar nada a cambio o intimidar, ni siquiera necesitare nombrar a Hayate y lo mejor de todo ¡No me arrepentiré de haberlo pedido!

Erio no tardo en reconocer el camino por el que Fate lo llevaba.

- La persona a la que le pediremos el favor ¿Trabaja en el hospital?

- No exactamente

Erio metía una caja dentro de la mochila de Fate mientras esta se frotaba su adolorido brazo. El esfuerzo de conducir con su brazo a medio sanar hacia que este palpitara de dolor en protesta. Por suerte se le ocurrió aprovechar su visita al hospital. La pomada y pastillas que le dieron evitarían la hinchazón además de atenuar el dolor.

Eran cerca de las tres de la tarde y habían terminado con todos los intercambios. Razón por la cual se encontraban sentados en la calle descansando. Unos minutos después Caro les dijo que Aria y Lotte finalizaron su trabajo y el traje de Catgirl estaba en su cuarto de recuerdos.

_Qué bien que aceptaron viajar juntas en el saco. Su presencia hubiera alertado a la Comandante Kitsune y nuestra misión es estrictamente secreta. Bueno, para este entonces alguno ya debió darse cuenta de que los relámpagos desaparecimos dentro de la casa._

_Solo espero que Aria y Lotte puedan contenerse y no hacer de mi Onii-chan un rehén. Por alguna razón siempre olvidan donde lo ataron y a mi es a la que terminan regañando._

**Sir, Reinforce insists contact you.**

- Sigue negando acceso

**Yes, sir.**

- Hayate está muy insistente – suspiro cruzándose de brazos, soltando una maldición cuando el dolor le recordó que aun tenía su brazo fracturado – mou las consecuencias de hacer de súper héroe

- Necesitaría un disfraz si decide dedicarse profesionalmente – observo Erio sosteniendo la mochila negra de Fate – por cierto, este traje está muy bonito

- Ciertamente es el mejor trabajo de Shari

Shamal era quien hacia sus trajes para cosplay, pero si Fate quería usar algún otro tipo de vestuario acudía a Shari. Y en este caso necesitaba usar contactos externos a Hayate, contando solo con su equipo… menos Signum.

- Ya he elegido la canción – dijo Erio quedándose viendo el pequeño libro que Fate sostenía

- No estoy siguiendo los pasos que dicen aquí – dijo Fate encogiéndose de hombros – todos los libros de cita dicen que debes de ser uno mismo

- Entiendo por eso se le declarara a Nanoha-san de esta manera

Fate asintió sonriéndole con ternura. Esa no era la razón… no completamente. Solo que fue la mejor manera que se le ocurrió mientras hablaba por teléfono con Arisa.

- Lastima que mi piloto se enfermo, si no hubiera comprado unas flores y me hubiera arrojado al patio de su casa con un corazón en el pecho que diga "Te amo"

- Lamentable – suspiro Erio estando totalmente de acuerdo – eso hubiera sido mucho más romántico

- Aja, y Arisa-chan se enojara si cambio de piloto. Ella me ha dicho un sinfín de veces que una vez que elijo a mi piloto de confianza no es buena idea cambiarlo por mucho que quiera saltar

- Bueno, pues vallamos a donde Suzuka para que nos enseñe ese baile

- ¿Lo aprenderás conmigo?

Erio solo se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

- No me viene nada mal aprender a bailar algo exótico – luego le vino a la cabeza una idea tan deslumbrante como la de Fate - ¡Puedo bailar con usted!

- Ahora que lo mencionas… - Fate miro pensativamente el cielo – no estaría mal tener bailarines extra

- Podría decirles a Aria y Lotte, ellas seguramente querrán participar

_Toda una coreografía… lástima que las necesite para otras cosas. Solo Erio y Caro podrían bailar conmigo. Lo malo es que también a ellos los necesito fuera de escena… si tan solo Arf pudiera hacerse carago del programa de Erio…_

_Hey, tal vez deba llamar al equipo estrella… no. Nanoha me matara por hacerlas parte de esto, y lo que yo quiero es vivir para que me ame. Así que Subaru y Teana quedan fuera. Además que mi objetivo es que tenga su atención sobre mí, no dispersa viendo a los extra._

_Bien, Aun así no estaría mal que Erio y Caro aprendieran este baile. Podría servirles._

- Solo llama a Caro y dile que nos vea en casa de Suzuka – pidió Fate cerrando sus ojos

- Ahora que lo pienso... si vamos a regresar los tres…

La rubia abrió un ojo mirando la moto de Arf. Sus protegidos eran pequeños y aun así no estaba segura de llevarlos en la parte de atrás. Sonrió de medio lado volviendo a cerrar su ojo. Esa acción relajo a Erio y comenzó a ponerse de pie. Tenían muy poco tiempo para aprender ese baile. Aun contando con la ayuda de Aria, Lotte y Arf en casa, solo él sabía utilizar el programa y para activarlo tenía que estar en casa de Fate.

- Podemos retrasarnos… pero apenas una hora de lo acordado – Dijo Fate calmada – recuerda que tenemos el elemento sorpresa

- ¡Cierto!

_Elemento sorpresa. Me pregunto si ella se considera un elemento sorpresa. Como sea, estoy a unas horas de distancia de efectuar esa linda danza con ese extraño traje. Me muero por ver la cara de Nanoha cuando me vea._

_Qué bueno que Arf instalo la cámara para grabar mi monumental declaración de amor… la pregunta es ¿Qué respuesta saldrá de la boca de Nanoha cuando termine?_

…

_Si me rechaza Arf dejara caer la lona sobre ella y yo podre escapar antes de ponerme a llorar._

_No pienses en eso. Ahora eres una guerrera y debes de permanecer firme hasta el último golpe. La ultima de pie…_

Suspiro colocándose de nueva cuenta el casco y una vez que los brazos de Erio la rodearon, emprendió el camino hacia casa de Suzuka. Deseando poder encontrar un buen refugio por si era rechazada. Por un momento pensó en su madre biológica… negó moviendo la cabeza luchando por aferrarse a lo que tenía enfrente.

_Concéntrate en aprender el baile. Cuando llegue el momento no corras hasta que Nanoha hable. Dependiendo de lo que diga actuare._

_Quizá así se sentía Hinata al estar cerca de Naruto. Debería de ir vestida de Hyuuga y convencer a Arf de que vista a Nanoha de Naruto… oh, sí. A ella no le gustaría esa idea… ¿Haruno?... No… ¿Kurenai? Hinata y Kurenai… No, Nanoha es mas como Anko, si, Anko con Hinata._

- Erio…

- ¿Si, Fate-san?

- Cuando bajemos patéame – Erio encontró divertidas sus palabras – en serio. Estoy pensando en cosas extrañas

- ¿Cómo Chikane y Souma juntos como pareja?

Fate se quedo en silencio unos segundos antes de reír junto con Erio desasiéndose de todas sus inseguridades y temores.

- Olvida la patada – dijo Fate entre risas – los nervios me están jugando sucio

- Ja, traidores – bufo el pelirrojo – Si pudiera los patearía por jugar con su seguridad

- Gracias Erio

- No hay de qué. Solo recuerde cuando empezó a entrar a los concursos de Cosplay. Dioses queridos, nunca vi a alguien bailar tan sensual como usted

- ¿Te refieres a mi segundo Barried Jacket? – Sintió a Erio asentir contra su espalda – oh… cierto, después de hacer eso, esto no debería ser nada difícil

_Ahora si ya estoy correctamente ubicada._

- ¿Podemos comprar un helado de camino? – pregunto Erio

- Yeap ¿Tu llevaras el helado de Caro?

- Podría intentarlo, pero es posible que manche la chamarra

- No importa, de cualquier modo me voy a cambiar de ropa

- Hay que asaltar el armario de Zafira mas seguido

_A mi madre podría darle un infarto si me ve con esto. Si cuando salí de conejita de Play boy me hiso usar las faldas de Nanoha por meses… Menos mal que Nanoha ahora usa la ropa que Hayate le regala._

Hayate estaba en los brazos de Rein viendo a Nanoha ir y venir por la sala. Fate se comportaba muy fuera de habitual. Primero, ahora vestía una camisa purpura y unos pantalones negros. Conjunto que detestaba y estaba en lista de ser donado. Lo más raro era ver a Bardiche colgando del cuello de la rubia con una T negra en el centro.

Ahora mismo estaba poniendo orden en sus dos habitaciones. Ellas solo la escuchaban intercambiar cosas entre los dos cuartos con ayuda de Arf y Chrono. También se negaba a contestar preguntas sobre lo que estuvo haciendo en el día y no parecía nada afectada por la preocupación que Nanoha y Hayate mostraban. Ni siquiera sonrió cuando Rein le dijo su relación con la castaña o sobre que dicha relación se dio en su cuarto.

Y lo que más resaltaba del extraño comportamiento de la rubia era que no reacciono cuando Nanoha propuso estrenar el videojuego que Rein había traído.

- Sera que ya no nos quiere – dijo Nanoha al borde del llanto

- También puede ser una rabieta – gruño Hayate resistiendo el impulso de ir tras la rubia y exigir una explicación – démosle un minuto más antes de amarrarla y torturarla hasta que diga todo lo que queremos saber

- Pero es Fate – suspiro Rein – no pueden hacerle lo mismo que a Vita

Hayate se cruzo de brazos molesta. Rein tenía razón. Pero si Fate se seguía comportando de esa manera sin dar una buena razón, Hayate estaba dispuesta a fingir que la rubia era la pequeña Vita.

- ¿Salimos a jugar? – Pregunto Fate sosteniendo una manopla y una pelota – Erio-kun se ha encargado de iluminar el patio para jugar de noche

- ¿Por qué iríamos a jugar contigo cuando tu no quisiste jugar Halo? – pregunto Hayate poniéndose de pie

- Ok – alzo sus manos caminando hacia la cocina – puedo batear yo sola

Fate tomo un bate que estaba escondido en la cocina y salió al patio. No paso mucho antes de que las chicas la escucharan batear, y Nanoha no tardo en salir seguida de una resignada Hayate, casi arrastrando a Rein.

Al salir se encontraron en una isla. Para ser precisos, el holograma de una isla. Lo único verdadero ahí era Fate. Sentada a mitad del patio, sus pies descalzos y su cabeza gacha.

Entonces las puertas tras las tres chicas se cerraron y una peculiar canción comenzó a sonar.


	12. CUC F

Al fin. El final. Tarde pero es que no se me ocurria nada mas que una hoja. Es largo para compensar la espera. Pero bueno... ¿Quien se sabe la cancion de Mambru?...

Gracias por leer hasta aqui. Pronto seguire con TDH.

_Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenece._

Capturando un Corazón

Round Final

Fate estaba a mitad del patio con su dorado cabello recogido en una linda coleta. Su vestimenta era simple. Unos ajustados pantalones negros sobre los cuales descansaba un hezam rojo con las monedas doradas, y un corpiño también bordado con lentejuela y chaquira.

Pero el vestuario no le importaba mucho a Nanoha, sus ojos estaban clavados en la cintura de la rubia que la movía sensualmente mientras se ponía lentamente de pie. Y cuando el ritmo de la canción aumento Fate movió aun mas rápido sus caderas.

Hayate reconoció los movimientos. Una vez había acompañado a Suzuka a sus clases de danza árabe. Siendo sincera, Fate efectuaba ese baile mucho mejor de lo que su amiga lo hacía. Se pregunto cuánto tiempo estuvo Testarossa con Suzuka para hacer esas lindas caderas se movieran tan bien.

Nanoha parpadeo recordando que ese baile no solo se trataba del trasero de su amiga agitándose de manera impresionante, se obligo a buscar su mirada. Grave error. Estaba fija en ella, por primera vez se estremeció por lo intensidad con la que Fate la miraba. Afortunadamente la rubia hiso un movimiento de brazos que distrajo a Nanoha de sus ojos.

Irremediablemente los ojos azules volvieron a posarse sobre las caderas de Fate, apreciando de reojo el movimiento que hacía con sus brazos. Apenas notando que la iluminación cambiaba al ritmo de la música sincronizado con el baile de Fate.

Entonces se dio cuenta de una cosa. La Fate de ahí era un holograma, con ese pensamiento se dispuso a buscar a la real en el patio. La encontró con una sonrisa que nunca había visto en ella, lucia temerosa, insegura. Se acerco a ella sin que Hayate o Rein lo notaran. Tenía que saber porque estaba actuando tan raro.

- Fate-chan tenemos que hablar – la rubia asintió de manera nerviosa

- ¿Podríamos hablar en otro lugar?

- Claro

- Etto… sígueme

Fate parecía un robot. Estaba muy tensa y nerviosa, cosa que solo aumentaba la preocupación de Nanoha. Cuando Fate sintió que Nanoha estaba por detenerse y preguntar algo, apresuro el paso obligando a su compañera a seguir andando.

- Por aquí – dijo Fate tomándola de la mano y, casi arrastrando a Nanoha, camino hacia una calle que llevaba a un parque. Soltó su mano cuando diviso un brillante cartel – ya casi…

- ¿A dónde…? – Su voz murió cuando Fate desapareció de su vista – ¿Fate-chan?

"¿Por qué tiene que hacer de todo un juego?" se pregunto siguiendo las flechas fosforescentes que se encontraba. Sabía que la rubia las había puesto por que sus dispositivos estaban dibujados en la punta. Lo curioso era que cuando volteaba hacia atrás para ver una flecha anterior, esta ya no estaba.

Entre mas flechas se encontraba mas intrigada se encontraba. Además de ansiosa por llegar al final, ya que algunas de las flechas tenían frases, algunas sacas de anime, sin duda.

Las frases eran extrañas, aunque sabia que le estarían dando una pista de las intenciones de Fate, no les encontraba sentido. Unas eran cortas y sin sentido como "_Nyu_" y otras la hacían sonrojarse como "_Aunque no sepa quererte de la forma que a ti te gustaría, siempre te querré con todo mi corazón de la mejor forma que sepa_"

"_Yo no quiero conseguir el amor de una persona a la fuerza, aunque esa persona no me quiera, si es feliz, yo ya soy feliz_"

- … Fate-chan… - no sabia que le perturbaba mas, si la frase o que perteneciera a Card Captor Sakura, serie que no toleraba la rubia

El sonido de sirenas distrajo a la chica de su recorrido. Una gota de sudor bajo por su nuca cuando vio pasar a tres patrullas con un largo trozo de tela atado en sus espejos, que decía: "_Sigue adelante para saber el resto de la frase: "Takamachi Nanoha…"_

Ella devolvió el saludo a los patrulleros agitando torpemente su mano derecha. Suspiro continuando con el camino de flechas. Hasta que un camión de bomberos se escucho a lo lejos, se pregunto si tendría relación con Fate, por lo que espero.

"_Sigue caminando, no te distraigas_" Nanoha alzo una ceja preguntándose cómo es que Fate esperaba que un camión de bomberos pasara desapercibido, mas cuando los bomberos en el le gritaran que continuara.

- Ya estas cerca, nyu

Leyendo la última flecha siguió al lugar al que apuntaba "¿Mi casa? ¿Qué hace en mi casa?" parpadeo confundida caminando hacia ahí esperando encontrar alguna otra pista. No contaba con encontrar a Caro con una camisa que reconoció como suya, aparentemente era la única prenda que tenia puesta.

- Nanoha-san – dijo cuando la mayor se acerco a ella – Fate-san la espera colgada de un puente, si no llega en menos de veinte minutos, la soga se cortara y ella morirá

- Caro-chan...

- Bien, bien – alzo sus manos en señal de rendición – Fate-san la espera en algún lugar de este vasto mundo

Nanoha miro hacia su casa notando que todas las luces estaban apagadas. Volvió a mirar a Caro, la niña le sonreía tiernamente.

- ¿Para qué es todo esto? – pregunto sin querer entrar a su casa, temía que fuera una broma

- ¡No vamos a soltarle una bomba de Ántrax! – Nanoha ahora si estaba nerviosa – ¿Por qué le haríamos una broma?

- Me da más miedo pensar cómo es que sabes acerca del Ántrax

- Etto… - soltó una risa nerviosa jugando con sus dedos – Erio la espera en el patio para darle instrucciones

- ¡Nanoha-san! – la voz de Erio hiso saltar a la pelirroja, mas al ver su traje

- Erio-kun ¿Estas consciente de que llevas una falda escocesa y que esa blusa es mía?

El chico asintió enérgicamente haciendo saltar las pequeñas trenzas que tenia a los lados.

- Ah… solo quería asegurarme de que sabias lo que tenias puesto… – dijo Nanoha preguntándose porque Fate los dejo esculcar a su armario

- Pero no le haremos ninguna broma – insistió Erio – Ah, por cierto. Lo que leyó en las patrullas, la continuación está por llegar

Notando que los niños miraban hacia el techo de su casa, elevo la vista esperando ver a Fate. Y siguió esperando… esperando… esperando. Hasta que una avioneta invadió su campo de visión, la siguió mirando notando que estaba moviéndose sobre su casa.

Un enorme "Te amo" estaba escrito en el cielo. Nanoha sintió que sus piernas le fallaban. ¿Ese mensaje era para ella? Miro a Caro quien asintió entendiendo la duda en los ojos de su mayor, Erio por otro lado estaba moviéndose apresuradamente hacia el patio.

- Fate-san aterrizara en breve – informo Caro siguiendo a Erio

Nanoha no se movió de su lugar, digiriendo lentamente lo que estaba ocurriendo. Cosa que Fate había anticipado, y por eso estaba saltando en paracaídas hacia el patio de su amada. Esperaba que eso le diera suficiente tiempo a Nanoha para aterrizar la idea de que era amada por ella.

La pelirroja volvió su vista al cielo para leer nuevamente el resto del mensaje. Entonces noto dos paracaídas en forma de corazón, uno con una F y otro con una N. Sonrió corriendo hacia el patio donde Erio y Caro planeaban atrapar los paracaídas cuando estos estuvieran a su alcance.

Pero no pudo lanzarse a los brazos de la rubia para besarla. La razón era que había dos Fate quitándose el paracaídas. Una tenía ropa masculina y una sonrisa traviesa adornaba su rostro. La otra llevaba puesto el atuendo con el que fue guiada al parque con flechas, solo que esa tenía una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa.

- Entonces – dijo Erio arrastrando el paracaídas con una N - ¿Sera la novia de Fate-san?

- ¡Erio-kun! – La voz de una Fate se hiso escuchar – mou que cruel

- ¡Yo quería decírselo! – La segunda rubia se quejo inflando sus mejillas – Erio malo

Caro suspiro con desgano mirando a la pálida chica que pasaba de una Fate a otra.

- Alicia-san es la de la camisa morada – explico Caro – nos ayudo a cubrir la ausencia de Fate-san mientras preparábamos todo esto

Nanoha estaba por desmayarse, hasta que Fate se acerco a ella frotando uno de sus brazos de manera dolorosa. Entonces lo supo, esa era su Fate-chan, la del brazo roto.

- Creo que valió todo lo que había preparado – dijo Fate con su característica sonrisa traviesa – Yo quería hacer la pregunta ¡Erio, limpia los pétalos del cuarto de Nanoha!

- ¡A la orden!

- ¡No, espera! – Le detuvo Alicia – haz la pregunta, yo iré con los chicos a ver televisión

Fate asintió viendo a su hermana partir junto con los mini relámpagos. Nanoha siguió a Alicia hasta perderla de vista, cuando regreso su mirada a Fate, ella estaba hincada con sus ojos cerrados, posiblemente pensando en que hacer.

- Ne, Nanoha… ¿Me aceptarías como tu novia? – Pregunto finalmente, omitiendo el hecho de que Alicia llevaba lo que pensaba darle junto a la pregunta – prometo que seré buena novia… a mi manera

- No lo esperaría de otra manera

Fate pareció confundida cuando Nanoha se agacho para estar cara a cara con ella, pero se mantuvo quieta como estatua. Hasta que Nanoha le sonrió poco antes de reclamar sus labios. Fate agradeció que Nanoha cerrara los ojos, si no la hubiera matado por tener a Caro tomando fotos del momento, aparentemente intimo.

Por suerte, la pequeña logro desaparecer segundos antes de que el beso llegara a su fin.

- Entonces… tu preparaste todo esto para mí… - Fate asintió guiñándole un ojo

- Lamento que tuvieras que lidiar con Alicia

- ¡Te escuche! – Reprocho Alicia saliendo de un arbusto – Agradece que acomode tu cuarto. Tenías mucha basura en las repisas

- ¿Eh? – Se giro para mirar a su hermana para luego girar hacia Nanoha - ¿Por qué la dejaste?

- ¡No sabía que no eras tú! – Se defendió retrocediendo lentamente – ¿Sabías que Hayate uso tu cama para besarse con Rein?

- ¿Qué? Ahora sé cómo se siente Okaa-san cuando regresa a casa ¡Karma-baka! – Nanoha comenzó a correr lejos de Fate - ¡No huyas! ¡Estamos juntas hasta que la muerte nos separe!

- ¡Yo no dije que si a eso!

- ¡Claro que si! Etto… ¡Es algo que está implícito en la declaración!

Hayate rodeaba a Arf, esta estaba atada a una silla en medio de un oscuro cuarto, la única luz provenía de una pequeña lámpara que Rein sostenía apuntando a la Testarossa mayor.

- ¡Tengo derecho a un abogado!

- Nada de eso – dijo Hayate poniéndose frente a ella – dime donde esta Sonsaku Hakufu

- Nunca

- Ne, Hayate-chan – la castaña se giro para ver a Rein – dudo mucho que nos diga donde esta Fate-chan

- Entonces tendré que persuadirla – salió del cuarto provocando que Arf pusiera los ojos en blanco.

Ella era prima de Fate ¿De verdad creerían que se doblegaría? ¡Vivió muchos años con Fate! Fue su blanco durante todas sus sobredosis de azúcar. Nada podría ser peor que Fate con azúcar en la sangre.

Nada excepto Hayate vestida como detective. Inclino la cabeza pensando en que la chica se veía bien con la gabardina de Signum.

- Sherlock, Fate tiene una pipa de burbujas bajo su colchón – era obvio que Arf nunca había lidiado con una Hayate molesta, pues no mostraba signo alguno de tener miedo

- No estaba ahí… digo ¡Dime donde esta Fate-chan!

Llevaba un buen rato torturando a Arf. Cuando Fate-holograma dijo que era una transmisión en vivo desde casa de Suzuka para distraerlas mientras colocaba una bomba fétida en casa de la castaña. Al segundo siguiente Zafira fue enviado a revisar mientras el resto le daba caza a la rubia. Encontrando solamente a Arf, sentada cómodamente sobre la cama de su prima, casi como si las esperaba.

Arf busco algo que le indicara el tiempo que llevaba soportando a Hayate. Al no encontrarlo, pensó en recurrir a Rein.

- ¿Qué hora es? – el grito de desesperación de Hayate coloco una gran sonrisa en Arf

- Cerca de las once – contesto Rein

- Ah, Sonsaku debe de estar por llegar junto con Chubou

- ¿Chubou?

Hayate estaba a punto de lamentar no haber visto la tercera temporada de Ikkitousen, cuando el sonido de una moto derrapándose en la calle atrajo su atención.

- Ya llegaron

- ¡No, dios mío, no! – grito Chrono

- Eso me recuerda el día que llegue – comento Rein saliendo de la casa junto a Hayate

Sobre la moto de Arf había dos Fate, atrás de ellas estaba Nanoha, con unos patines puestos sujetando una cuerda que iba atada a la moto. Lo más extraño era que tenia a Caro sobre sus hombros. Entonces una de las Fate bajo cargando a Erio… Zafira aparto la mirada apenado. Le había fallado al chico como figura masculina.

- ¡Hermana del mal! – Siguió gritando Chrono - ¡Okaa-san te prohibió experimentar con la clonación humana!

- Es Alicia – dijo Fate defendiéndose – no me clone. Somos gemelas

Signum azoto como res ante sus palabras mientras que el resto palidecía al imaginarse a una segunda Fate en sus vidas.

- ¡Mi moto! – Arf salió corriendo hacia su amada motocicleta

- No le paso nada, como prometí… ¿A-Alicia? – La aludida volteo hacia su hermana - ¿Qué hace Vita colgando de la ventana de mi cuarto?

Alicia hiso un curioso gesto de disgusto antes de contestar.

- Esa pervertida entro cuando me estaba poniendo el traje que dijiste que usara… y por alguna razón supo que no era tu. No la pude dejar ir

- ¿Te cubriste cuando entro? – Alicia asintió – por eso supo que no eras yo

- Exhibicionista – murmuro Alicia

- Quiero piña – dijo Fate provocando un suspiro en Nanoha y una mirada extraña en Alicia

- Son las once de la noche Fate – dijo Alicia a modo de regaño - ¿Dónde piensas conseguir una piña a esta hora de la noche?

- ¿Estas embarazada? – Pregunto Hayate abrazando a Alicia por la espalda – confiesa

- Bueno, aunque hice cosas de adultos con Nanoha, dudo mucho que quedara embarazada – frunció el ceño de manera pensativa, ignorando la mirada sorprendida de la castaña – sería muy pronto para mostrar síntomas… tampoco llegamos muy lejos.

- Lo cual me sigue molestando – agrego Nanoha inflando infantilmente sus mejillas – pero no quería desperdiciar los esfuerzos de Fate-chan en mi cuarto

- See, claro – murmuro Alicia – bueno hermanita, es hora de que parta antes de que madre mande al equipo de búsqueda y rescate

- Vaya que se nota la diferencia – dijo Chtono – Lindy-san llamaría a la guardia nacional para _capturar_ a Fate

- ¡Eso solo paso una vez!

- Ni los secuestradores te quieren

- Mejor quiero manzana – Chrono abrió la boca para decir algo, pero definitivamente, su hermana había matado toda discusión coherente

- ¿Desde cuándo consumes fruta? – Pregunto Hayate mientras Alicia se iba sin querer prolongar su estadía. Su madre verdaderamente mandaría en su búsqueda – come carne

- Arf dice que como tanta carne como un lobo – se encogió de hombros restándole importancia – creo que algo de fruta o verdura no me matara

- ¡Fate-chan! – Grito Hayate de manera casi desesperada – queda poco de tu cumple-navidad y no hemos hecho nada que lo haga especial

Fate pensó sobre eso. Aunque ese cumpleaños tenia de especial que Nanoha era su novia, ciertamente no había hecho nada con Hayate, como acostumbraba cada año. Tenía poco tiempo para planear algo que hacer con la castaña. Algo tan grande como lo de Nanoha.

- Mambrú se fue a la guerra ¡que dolor, que dolor, que pena! – Cantaba Fate ajustando sus lentes de aviador – Mambrú se fue a la guerra, y no se lo demás

Aun tarareando la canción, que no recordaba bien, miro a su compañera de vuelo, Hayate. Ambas estaban en un parapente recorriendo la ciudad. Ambas tenían gran experiencia haciendo eso, solo que esa vez era especial. Se dirigían al mar tratando de llegar antes de que pasara de media noche.

- Nanoha-chan – canturreo Hayate por la radio – ¿Cómo va la pasajera?

Tras unos segundos de silencio, la voz de la chica se escucho en cielo.

- Creo que sigue gritando lo que les hará cuando las atrape – contesto Nanoha sonando divertida

- Entonces hay que asegurarnos de que no nos atrape – dijo Hayate frunciendo el ceño – Fate-chan, deja de tararear

- Pues dime como sigue la canción

- Este… me niego

- No te la sabes – dijo Nanoha sin querer admitir que ella tampoco recordaba el resto de la canción

- Si las encerrara en una casa, como en Big Brother, seguramente ustedes se matarían antes de terminar el primer día – opino Rein tratando de desviar el tema de la canción

- Claro que no – dijeron las tres – nos uniríamos contra los demás

- Les creo, les creo – paso saliva esperando que eso no les fuera a dar una idea para encerrar a todo el grupo y hacer un programa – este… apresúrense o no llegaran antes de media noche

Hayate suspiro decidiendo revisar su carga. Ella estaba unida a Fate por una larga soga, de la cual colgaba Lindy-san. Fue muy difícil encontrarla mientras planeaban por la ciudad, aun mas difícil fue lograr pescarla.

La pesca de personas en parapente era algo nuevo para Nanoha y Rein, para Hayate y Fate era algo casi cotidiano desde que la madre de la rubia las castigo a ambas por, accidentalmente, dejar caer alrededor de veinte pasteles al director. Realmente había sido un accidente. Amabas tenían planeado bombardear la casa del director, no al director. Solo que la catapulta se desvió de su destino.

Así que ambas se vieron obligadas a vengarse por haber sido injustamente castigadas. La convención de anime a la que planeaban ir, fue prohibida. Dolidas por eso, comenzaron a practicar pescar gente cómodamente suspendidas en el aire. Y esa noche era perfecta para llevar a cabo su venganza contra Lindy.

- Casi como el viento – comenzó a cantar Hayate al ritmo de "Navidad, navidad" – en un parapente, vamos volando ¡llevamos a mami! Estoy congelada, no quiero volar más, si no llegamos pronto, me pondré a gritar

- ¡Hey! Estrellita, estrellita, todo esta mejor, si no te gusta este verso, te hago uno mejor – siguió Fate tratando de no moverse mucho – oh, liberemos carga

Hayate sonrió ampliamente soltando la cuerda que sostenía a Lindy, bajando la vista para verla caer al mar.

- Hora de llegada – dijo Fate por la radio

- ¡Puntual! – Exclamo Rein – justo antes de que acabara tu cumpleaños Fate-chan

- Misión cumplida – dijo Hayate chasqueando su lengua – regresemos a casa

- Ju, ju – rio Fate sonriendo ampliamente – superar este cumpleaños será difícil

- Tenemos todo un año para planear el siguiente

Y Fate comenzaba a tener algunas ideas para la próxima cumpleañera. Lo difícil seria conseguir el tanque. Bueno, ya pensaría en algo. Por ahora tenia que ocultarse en la habitación del pánico o su madre seria culpada de doble homicidio… si es que no averiguaba que Nanoha y Rein tuvieron algo que ver con eso de arrojarla al mar.

- La vida es bella… aunque siento que olvide algo…

En un parque oscuro y desértico, Erio y Caro ataban a Yuuno a un árbol. Después de asegurarse de que no podría tener descendencia nunca mas, Erio pego una foto del chico en su frente escribiendo "¿Chico Huron o Chica Huron?". Foto que había sido tomada por Fate unos cuantos años atrás.

El primer día de Fate en la escuela, ella para darle _variedad_ a su día se metió al vestidor de chicos con una cámara. Al día siguiente, Yuuno fue burla de la escuela durante largos meses. Todo porque Fate lo tomo desnudo. El chico hurón era demasiado delgado y escuálido, además de tener ausencia de ciertas cosas importantes para un hombre. Nadie nunca supo si la foto fue alterada por Fate o así era realmente Yuuno…

Pero desde ese día Fate comenzó a jalar a Nanoha y a Hayate a hacer bromas, enseñándoles a saciar su curiosidad de la manera más escandalosa bordeando las leyes.

- ¿Crees que le diga a Fate-san que la desobedecimos? – pregunto Caro alejándose del parque

- No – contesto Erio confiado – estamos lejos de casa, nadie lo conoce por aquí y no llame a la prensa. Si le dice algo a Fate-san sobre esto, me asegurare de que este día se conozca por el mundo

Seguros de que Fate no se enteraría de que desobedecieron la orden de no ir contra Yuuno, se fueron del lugar ignorando los ahogados gritos del chico. Mientras que en el aire, Fate seguía tratando de recordar el resto de la canción, y en tierra, Nanoha y Rein esperaban a que las chicas tocaran suelo para poder ir a casa a dormir un poco… antes de que Lindy saliera a cortar cabezas.

**Comercial**

(Próximo Fic)

Cuando Fate entro en su cuarto noto que su historia, The Destiny of the heart, estaba desparramada por toda la cama. Inclino la cabeza cuando distinguió algunos dibujos de ella, o más bien su hermana, en su traje de chica gato.

- - No me pude resistir a dibujarte – dijo Hayate sin darle mayor importancia al asunto – Dormiremos las cuatro en tu cama ¿Verdad?

- Solo que quieras arriesgarte a ir a la habitación del pánico y averiguar que al colchol que le prendimos fuego en tu cumpleaños fue el de ahí

- Muy bien – dijo Rein empujándola hacia la cama – dormiremos aquí y luego ustedes iran a la habitación del pánico para evitar la muerte

- ¿Cómo decidiremos quien dormirá con quien?

- ¿Qué no eso es obvio? – pregunto Rein alzando una ceja

- Déjalo – suspiro Nanoha poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Rein – cuando se les mete algo en la cabeza, es más fácil mover el Everest de su sitio que hacerlas desistir… ¿Y como será decidido?

Hayate movió sus ojos hacia ella ampliando su sonrisa. Cosa que casi hiso lamentar a Nanoha abrir la boca… casi. Pero no fue Hayate quien le dio una respuesta.

- ¡Torneo de Dead or Alive 4!

Nanoha y Rein terminaron con un mando de Xbox en sus manos, sin saber en lo absoluto como seria calificado el resultado. Fate y Hayate por otro lado, hacían equipo contra Rein sin realmente pensar sobre el resultado. Nanoha intuía que lo decidirían en un juego de piedra, papel o tijera, como siempre.

- ¡Fate Testarossa Harlaown! – Exclamo Hayate, repentinamente entusiasta, pese a haber perdido contra Nanoha – tu dormiras con Nanoha-chan

- Pero si aun no acaba el torneo

- Lo se, pero necesito que estes descansada para cuando nos encerremos en la habitación del pánico

- ¿Qué tienes en mente?

- Que vas a escribir una historia de nosotras en un torneo de Dead or Alive

Fate esboso una gran sonrisa infantil mientras asentía enérgicamente ante la idea. Un par de segundos después, la rubia ya se encontraba dentro de las cobijas abrazando a Nanoha y murmurando ideas sobre la nueva historia.

- Rayos, me tocara guardar esto – murmuro Hayate dejando los controles sobre la Xbox

- ¿Y como llamaras a eso que haras escribir a Fate?

- Le dejaremos el mismo tituto que el videojuego – luego sonrio perversamente – y me hare cargo de que yo sea quien quede triunfante

- ¡Eso ni pensarlo! – Dijo Nanoha desde la cama – Yo soy su novia, yo sere la ganadora

- ¿Ninguna ha considerado algo justo?

- ¿Una pelea verdadera para decidir al gananor?

- ¡Olvidenlo!

Rein se sorprendió de que Fate no se despertara por la pelea, poco después noto que la rubia fingía dormir para no verse envuelta en una disputa por un ganador que, muy probablemente, ella ya hubiera decidido.

- ¿Fate-chan, aceptas sobornos? – pregunto Hayate sabiendo que su amiga no estaba dormida

- Nada que tú puedas ofrecerle me supera a mí

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque soy su novia

- Puedo ofrecerle lo mismo que tu sin ser su novia

- ¡Hey! – Se quejo Rein, siendo brutalmente ignorada – esta historia será muy problemática

- Y Arf piensa que soy yo la que debe de dejar el azúcar – murmuro Fate sin abrir los ojos

- ¡Deberías! – gritaron a coro Nanoha, Rein y Hayate.

Aunque la segunda estaba muy cerca de darle la razón a Fate, al ver a Nanoha seguir discutiendo con Hayate sobre quien presentaría el mejor soborno.


	13. Porque no hay 13 malo

XD A peticion de Alexis (para rescatar mi xbox) les traigo un extra de esta historia. Tambien anuncio que el comercial del cap anterior ha sido editado, teniendo una idea mas concreta de lo que sera mi futura nueva historia sin fecha de publicacion -.- sera mi ultimo recurso si cierta rubia cuyo nombre es de niño e inicia con la letra A no me da mi xbox... no sueno muy desesperado... ¿O si? ... Sin mas que decir:

Extra

- ¿Alguien ha visto a mi hermana?

Erio asintió sonriente señalando un lugar detrás de Alicia. La rubia volteo, miro y tranquilamente giro sobre sus talones para dirigirse hacia el cuarto de Fate para salir con el báculo negro, complemento del traje de Fate.

Hayate estaba muy entretenida recorriendo el cuerpo de Fate con sus manos como para notar a la sádica chica a sus espaldas.

- ¡Rubia psicópata! – alerto Zafira

- ¡Par de pervertidas!

- ¡No es lo que parece! – gritaron ambas poniendo varios metros de distancia entre ellas

- No me importa que clase de ideas tengan en mente – gruño poniendo nerviosa a Fate – pero déjelas para después de que me valla

- Si, señor

Fate suspiro cuando Bardiche estuvo en sus manos y su hermana pareció calmarse. No volvería a dejar que Hayate le ayudara con los últimos toques de su cosplay. Siempre terminaba metida en problemas, sobretodo con Rein. Lo cual era extraño. Siempre que ellas mal interpretaban alguna situación, Hayate se las veía con Nanoha, y Fate tenía que huir de Rein. ¿Seria posible que, sus respectivas parejas, fueran incapaces de hacerles daño? ¿Por qué no se enfrentaban entre ellas? Tendría que plantearle esa duda a Hayate.

- Fate-san – dijo Erio tirando de su mano para llamar su atención – ¿Por qué sabe conducir una motocicleta y aun no pude mover un auto?

- Okaa-san teme verme tras el volante de un auto

- ¿Mas que conduzca una motocicleta? – Fate asintió girando a Bardiche en su mano derecha – yo creo que puede hacer mas desastre con una moto que con un auto

- Yo creo lo mismo

- ¡Tomemos clases de manejo! – Exclamo Hayate desde las escaleras – Signum podría enseñarnos

- Renuncio – murmuro Signum saliendo de la casa, siendo interceptada por Nanoha

- ¿De dónde salió Nanoha? – Pregunto Fate tomando las llaves del auto de la guardaespaldas – quiero ser la primera en conducir

- Aun tienes el brazo adolorido – observo Rein sin levantarse del sillón – ustedes vallan, yo cobrare los seguros en una o dos horas

- No tengo seguro – dijeron las tres a coro

- Oh… entonces iré a sacarles uno

Las tres, y una Signum de tapete, miraron a la italiana partir sin hacer nada por evitarlo.

- ¿Hace cuanto que esta con nosotras? – pregunto Nanoha

- ¿Qué importa? Ya se comporta como debe – fue la respuesta de Fate

- Seep, hace una semana aun le afectaba que colgáramos a Zafira y Chrono del asta

Ahora era Rein quien capturaba a las víctimas, y también participaba en la planeación de alguna misión. Fate estaba alegre por el progreso de Rein, comenzaba a remorderle la conciencia tener que arrastrarla a todas sus travesuras.

- ¿Dónde está tu madre? – pregunto Signum, resignada a tener a Nanoha y Hayate sobre su espalda

- Fue a la escuela a evitar que me expulsaran – respondió Fate tomando su mochila negra – o algo similar

- ¿No habrá llegado otra demanda por daño a propiedad privada?

- No lo creo – alargo las palabras recordando que había hecho esa semana – en cualquier caso, Lindy-san se está haciendo cargo

- ¿Qué tal una demanda por agresión? – Probo Vita – Nanoha-san desfiguro a ese tipo que te pidió una cita, Fate-san. Aunque Rein no se queda atrás

- ¡Eran unos degenerados! – dijeron Nanoha y Rein en su defensa

Hayate sonrió de manera extraña. Nanoha y Rein eran muy celosas, ella y Fate tenían que ir con cuidado en sus planes o sus novias se lanzarían contra cualquiera que, según ellas, las viera con dobles intenciones. Así que la pesca de personas era el pasatiempo número uno sin que salieran personas heridas.

- Hermana ¿Estás segura de aprender a conducir? – Pregunto Alicia con cierto temor – no quisiera que terminaras en el hospital

Fate palideció.

- ¡Nunca terminare en esa tienda de órganos! – Ella seguía aferrada a que los ancianos se hacían de varios órganos ahí – Olvídenlo, yo no entrare a ningún auto

- ¡Fate Testarossa Harlaown!

Y así Fate y Erio se vieron solos en la sala para enfrentar la furia de Lindy-san.

- Señora, pero que hermosa se ve hoy – dijo Erio tratando de suavizar el carácter de la mujer

- Déjate de eso Erio-kun – el pelirrojo chasqueo la lengua ante su fracaso

- Me parece que mi bomba quedo al descubierto – suspiro Fate imaginando que esa era la razón del enojo de su madre

- ¿Qué bomba? Más vale que comiences a decirme que hiciste esta semana

- Erio, recuérdame a no sacar conclusiones apresuradas – le susurro al oído esbozando su mejor sonrisa de niña buena – etto… ¿Boliche humano? – La cara de su madre le indico que tampoco era eso – ¿El desnudista que llego a mitad del examen de Nanoha?

- ¿Cómo es que con tu edad puedes contratar esa clase de servicios?

- Bingo – dijo Erio con una gran sonrisa – pero solo fue la interrupción de una clase… y el casi paro cardiaco de la vieja de historia

- Modera tu lenguaje – regaño Lindy, por inercia, Fate tomo a Erio y lo oculto tras ella – ¿Tienes algo que decir a tu defensa?

Fate guardo silencio mirando el ceño fruncido de Lindy, calculando que tan enojada estaba y que tan seria tenía que ser su respuesta. Finalmente se enderezo y miro seriamente a su madre.

- No puedo hablar sin mi abogado presente

Lindy casi cae al suelo, Erio por otro lado aprovecho eso para mandar un mensaje a Caro.

- Fate, esto es serio, debes de comenzar a pensar las consecuencias de tus actos

- Lo mismo pensé cuando me le declare a Nanoha – dijo Fate haciendo uso de su voz seria – ahora que tengo novia, pensé que no sería bueno que la ley anduviera tras de mí. Nanoha debería de estar segura de que puede contactarme sin temor a que el teléfono este intervenido por ti o director… y también quería asegurarle que estaré cerca siempre que me necesite

- Estas madurando – reconoció su madre con orgullo – no estaba segura de tu relación con Nanoha-chan, pero ahora creo que puede estar sentándote muy bien

Lindy siguió hablando de lo orgullosa que estaba de que Fate al fin dejara de planear travesuras, sin notar que Fate miraba a Bardiche en espera de una señal, que llego en forma de un leve destello. Miro a su madre y se dispuso a continuar con la explicación a la solución que planeo.

- Y como ninguna de las tres puede dejar de entrar en misiones…

La puerta se abrió revelando a Carim, vestida con un traje negro y un portafolios de lujo, cabello suelto y lentes sin aumento que solo estaban como accesorio, detrás de ella entro Caro con un atuendo similar, solo que sin lentes.

- Lamento la demora – dijo Carim acomodándose sus lentes – Carim Gracia, abogada defensora, ella es Caro Ru Lushe, mi asistente

Erio se fue a sentar bajo el televisor de plasma mientras Caro y Carim se colocaban junto a Fate. La cara que tenia Lindy en ese momento quedaba para un cuadro de Picasso, su rostro totalmente desfigurado por el enojo y la sorpresa.

- Mi cliente quiere un trato – Anuncio Carim mirando a su cliente – Fate ¿Por qué te culpan?

- Es de esta semana – susurro tratando de no ser escuchada por su madre – sección de Nanoha, folder rosa, es por el chico que contrate para cancelar su examen

- Ya veo – murmuro pasando hábilmente sus dedos por los folder que tenía hasta extraer una hoja – a cambio de declararse culpable, y brindar información incriminatoria superior de la que se le acusa, solo estará un mes castigada pero no se le debe confiscar a Bardiche, ni negar las visitas de Yagami o Takamachi, también debe de continuar disfrutando de la libertad para ir a casa de su prima sin escolta policiaca

- ¿Crimen superior a la de ella? – Lindy no creía que eso fuera posible

- Para hacer valido el acuerdo y acceder a la información del crimen de Chrono-san, debe de firmar este papel – dijo Carim tendiéndole la hoja

- No es necesario que firme con sangre – agrego Caro inocentemente – aquí tiene una pluma

Lindy dudo por unos minutos, hasta que la curiosidad la venció y termino cayendo en el juego de su hija. Firmo el documento, luego de haberlo leído meticulosamente. Tras un asentimiento por parte de Carim, Fate se dispuso a soltar la información elegida para cuando descubrieran _esa_ travesura.

- ¡¿Qué hiso qué?!

Carim y Fate se encontraban tomando té, esta última poniendo un gran esfuerzo por beber el líquido. No estaba acostumbrada a esa bebida, generalmente brindaba con malteadas, refrescos, lo único diferente que bebió fue la vez que se le ocurrió mezclar su jugo de naranja con su refresco de manzana para luego vaciar el capuchino de Hayate.

- Realmente tuviste una gran idea al volverme tu abogada – dijo Carim pasando por alto los gestos de horror que hacia Fate al ver como su tasa era rellenada – ¿No te dirá algo tu hermano por haberlo delatado?

- No realmente – se encogió de hombros apartando la vista de su bebida – sabe a lo que se atiene al tenerme como hermana… y se robo mi idea de causar un incidente químico que me dejara fuera de servicio los laboratorios – suspiro dramáticamente – realmente quería tener acceso a cierto laboratorio, y él lo hecho a perder

- ¿Qué debería de hacer con los casos anteriores a esta semana? – Pregunto mirando los treinta folders sobre la mesa - ¿Quemarlos?

- Espera un mes más antes de hacerlo – dijo Fate de manera desinteresada – aun pude descubrir algo sobre este mes

- Cada mes es cuenta nueva – dijo Erio con una botella de agua sobre su cabeza – no podemos desechar nada hasta que termine el mes

- También tienes que agregar este – dijo Caro dándole a Carim una hoja – este va en el folder de Rein

- ¿Rein? – exclamo sorprendida, ese folder celeste estaba vacío desde que se lo dieron – pensé que era de adorno o algo meramente significativo

- Para nada – dijo Fate sonriente – solo que Rein no se había acoplado

- No debería de preguntar… pero ¿Qué es lo que harán por ella?

- Involucra un camión de cemento, productos químicos, la fuerza aérea y un remolcador – dijo Caro con una picara sonrisa – y solo participaran Hayate-san y Fate-san sin asesoría de Nanoha-san y Rein-san… ¿Realmente quieres saber?

Carim negó moviendo su cabeza frenéticamente. Nada bueno podía salir de eso, y era mejor no saber si quería defender correctamente a Fate ante Lindy.

- ¡Fate-chan! – Chillo Nanoha entrando en la cocina – Te castigaron todo un mes ¿Cómo se supone que iremos a lo de Rein-chan? Oh, hola Carim

- Nanoha – dijo Carim a modo de saludo – el castigo es reclusión después de clases

- Exacto – asintió Fate – Hayate y yo tendremos que planear en horas de escuela

- Y Alicia-san está disponible esta semana – comento Caro guardando su Nintendo DS para mirar a sus mayores – ella podrá tomar el lugar de Fate-san en cualquier momento

- Ya esta avisada – dijo Erio – así que si quiere una cita con Fate-san, puede hacerlo cuando desee

- Arigato

- Entonces salgamos – dijo Fate poniéndose de pie – Rein y Hayate deben de estarnos esperando

- Cierto

- ¿Debo de prepararme para alguna nueva llamada de tu madre?

Fate negó antes de desaparecer con Nanoha y su equipo.

- Se que usualmente no soy quien pregunta esto – dijo Fate mirando, por primera vez, a Nanoha con incertidumbre - … ¿Estás segura de hacer esto?

- ¡Por supuesto! – Exclamo mirando a Fate con convicción – debes de superar tus miedos

Erio y Caro sonreían ante la escena invertida, generalmente era Fate quien alentaba a Nanoha a hacer algo que le daba miedo. Ese día Nanoha llevaba a Fate a afrontar un reciente miedo creado por su hermana.

Dentro del auto de Lindy-san, Fate apretaba el volante de manera nerviosa. Aprendió a conducir la motocicleta el día que se le declaro a Nanoha, guiándose solo por lo que había visto en televisión, y los recuerdos de cuando Arf la llevaba de paseo. De autos sabia por Chrono, pero jamás vio como conducían, ni en la película de Rápido y Furioso, y dudaba mucho que Misato de Evangelion fuera un buen ejemplo a seguir teniendo a Erio y Caro en el asiento trasero y a su amada de copiloto.

- Aquí vamos – murmuro encendiendo el motor, tal y como recordaba que hacia su madre – ¿Y… ahora qué?

- Antes de eso, debes de colocarte el cinturón de seguridad – la voz de Signum se escucho ahogada por estar en el portaequipaje – y por el amor de Dios, Buda, Ra, Jebus, Zeus, el Santo de tu preferencia ¡No abuses del acelerador!

- La traje conmigo para que aprendieras a conducir – dijo Nanoha – la moto es genial, pero aquí podemos ir mas personas e imagina el reto que será tomar el auto de Lindy-san

Una nueva manera de volver loca a su madre ¿Cómo rehusarse? Además, Erio, Caro y Nanoha la apoyaban, no con escandalosas porras como era su costumbre, pero igual brindaban su apoyo con frases cortas y tranquilas.

Al principio condujo bajo las órdenes de Signum, poco a poco la confianza aumentaba y escuchar al guardaespaldas se complicaba. Gran parte de ella comenzaba a emocionarse a imaginarse como tomarían sus amigos los policías que ella ya pudiera estar tras el volante. Lo mejor sería esperar un par de semanas para ir a darles la noticia… o esperar su primer arresto, cualquiera de las dos era buena idea.

- ¡Sáquenme de aquí! – grito Signum sin llegar a ser escuchada

Hicieron poco más de una hora, Fate se aseguro de cumplir cada mínimo capricho de sus pasajeros, incluso dejo que Signum condujera hacia la casa de Hayate. La pelirosa no bajo del auto inmediatamente, se quedo unos cuantos minutos tratando de recuperar el control de su agitado corazón.

- ¡Estamos en casa! – grito Fate alzando los brazos para recibir a Rein

- Tardaron mucho – dijo Rein – estábamos por mandar a Zafira para distraer a tu carcelera y sacarte por la ventana

- Lo siento, pero la clase de manejo tomo más tiempo – se excuso la rubia subiendo las escaleras para llegar al cuarto de Hayate – Signum-sensei aun se está recuperando

- ¡Mi turno! – Grito Hayate bajando los escalones de tres en tres – ¿Quién me acompaña a mi clase de manejo con Signum?

- Trágame tierra – murmuro Signum parada en la puerta

- ¡Iré contigo!

Hayate le sonrió a Fate mientras ambas arrastraban a Signum de regreso al auto para dar inicio a la clase de manejo.

- Tal vez deberíamos de llamar a Carim – comento Rein sentándose en las escaleras – no es bueno que Hayate-chan y Fate-chan anden por ahí sin haber hecho un testamento

Nanoha no dijo nada, simplemente se sentó junto a Rein viendo a Erio ponerse sus pantalones como sombrero, una pequeña risa escapo de ella cuando noto que la ropa interior del pelirrojo era rosa con miles de rayitos dorados estampados.

- Nanoha-san

Caro atrajo la atención de las chicas, un tanto preocupadas por tener que dividir la atención entre Erio y Caro, Fate nunca dejaba al chico solo fuera de misión y no estaban dispuestas a averiguar porque.

- ¿Cómo conoció a Fate-san y a Hayate-san?

Rein admitió que tampoco conocía los orígenes de tan letal amistad. En Italia, las cartas que recibía de Fate, jamás se relataba ese caótico acontecimiento, mencionaba alguna que otra misión pero nada más. Por lo que ella dejo que Erio se perdiera dentro de la casa de Hayate para escuchar la respuesta. Ya afrontaría las consecuencias de dejar a Erio sin supervisión luego.

- Ahora que lo mencionas… fue todo muy rápido

--

Nanoha corría por los pasillos de la escuela, tratando de perder a los numerosos chicos que querían una cita con ella. No llevaba ni una semana desde que iniciaron las clases, y ella ya rezaba por vacaciones.

No tenia corazón para rechazar, por eso huía. Si no se enteraba de la proposición, no tena que ofrecer ninguna respuesta ¿Cierto?

La desesperación fue lo que la llevo a entrar a la biblioteca, donde una castaña en silla de ruedas le devolvió la mirada. Al parecer, esta iba de salida. Poco le importo, los pasos de sus perseguidores la llevaron a esconderse tras la chica.

En cuanto irrumpieron en la biblioteca, Hayate bajo la mirada sonrojándose ligeramente. Tantos años recluida a clases particulares con sus guardaespaldas como única compañía, hicieron que la transición de casa-escuela fuera muy dura. Relacionarse con sus compañeros de clase no era sencillo, y su estado parecía empeorarlo todo.

Cuando los chicos se marcharon, ambas suspiraron de alivio, por diferentes razones. Antes de que Nanoha pudiera abrir la boca para expresar su gratitud, uno de los pocos chicos en la biblioteca la reconoció y alerto a los que estaban afuera.

Nanoha y Hayate compartieron el mismo temor al verlos en la puerta. La primera maldijo la hora en que se le ocurrió meterse al equipo de tenis y ganar a cuanto chico se le ponía enfrente, también maldijo al que invento la faldita del deporte.

Ese día, milagrosamente salieron con vida del lugar. Todo gracias a la alarma de incendios que se activo y vacio el lugar antes de que alguno pudiera acercarse o decir algo a Nanoha.

Nuevamente, Nanoha no pudo decirle nada a la castaña por la intromisión de una nueva chica. Fate respiraba agitadamente mientras recorría el lugar con sus grandes ojos rojos.

- Y Fate salva el día – exclamo una vez que se aseguro de que estaban solas – hey, tenista súper star. Deberías de mandar a todos esos tíos al diablo o tendrás que correr por lo largo del año para evitarlos – luego, con voz confidencial agrego – son muy persistentes…

- Señorita Testarossa – la voz de uno de los profesores hiso saltar a las chicas – espero que no haya tenido nada que ver con la alarma

- ¿Cómo cree? ¿Yo? La alarma esta un piso arriba, junto al salón del grupo de Chrono-niisan, valla a hablar con él. Porque soy pésima deportista, no soy buena corriendo

Hayate noto que la chica mentía, la postura nerviosa que tenía la delataba.

- Sera mejor que vallamos a ver al director

- ¡Pero si lo vi esta mañana! – replico la rubia eludiendo el brazo de la ley – y… ¿Qué no escucho la alarma? ¡Deberíamos de estar fuera del edificio!

- Señorita Testarossa…

- ¡Ya conoce el numero de mi madre! – Grito mientras corría hacia Hayate y Nanoha – está en la memoria del teléfono de León

Tras sus últimas palabras, tiro a Nanoha sobre las piernas de Hayate y se puso atrás de la silla para empujarla y salir de ahí lo más rápido posible. Claro que eso implico que su defensa se quebrara en miles de trocitos. La velocidad con la que salió de ahí amenazaba con romper un record olímpico.

- ¿Quién es León? – pregunto Hayate, saliendo de la sorpresa de haber sido trasportada por las escaleras como si fuera una patineta

- El director – contesto Fate sin darle mucha importancia – nos conocemos desde hace tiempo

- ¿No hay incendio? – pregunto Nanoha mientras recorrían veloz mente el pasillo que llevaba a la salida del plantel

- Lo había olvidado

Sin reducir la velocidad, hábilmente extrajo un cerillo de la bolsa de su blusa, lo prendió y tiro dentro de unos de los salones. Sus pasajeras se sorprendieron de la enorme bola de fuego que salió del salón.

- Recuérdenme no usar tanto combustible la próxima vez – ninguna de las chicas reacciono – no quería quedar como mentirosa, así que acabo de provocar un incendio en el salón de música

Luego de unos largos minutos en los que la rubia recuperaba el aliento, lejos de todos los estudiantes, con sus manos en las rodias, Hayate capto su atención tocándole ligeramente el brazo.

- ¿Provocaste un incendio solo para ayudarla? – Fate asintió limpiándose el sudor de la frente con el dorso de su mano - ¿Por qué?

- Es horrible que te acosen – contesto de manera natural – peor aún, estar atrapada entre alborotados adolecentes

- Entonces _si _corriste de la biblioteca al piso de arriba y de regreso… además de preparar el salón para hacerlo estallar en llamas – dijo Nanoha cruzándose de brazos – gracias, realmente no sabía cómo iba a salir de esa

- No hay de que… pero no estallo en llamas… no mucho…

Fate miro alternativamente a ambas, hasta que finalmente esbozo una amplia sonrisa.

- ¿Me adoptan?

--

- Y desde ese día está con nosotras – concluyo Nanoha

- ¿Adoptarla? – pregunto Rein sin entender

- Ella pensaba que Hayate-chan y yo nos conocíamos – se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia – era su manera de decir: ¿Amigas?

El grito de Vita alerto a las chicas, obligándolas a ir al patio para averiguar qué pasaba. Erio estaba ahí, acostado contemplando el cielo. A unos metros de él, Vita estaba atada a un poste de madera, que nadie recordaba que estuviera ahí, con un vestido rosa, su cabello suelto y arreglado. Nanoha juraría que tenía una ligera capa de maquillaje.

"Así que eso pasa cuando Erio está solo sin misión… no es tan grave" compartieron el pensamiento Rein y Nanoha. Caro ya estaba acostumbrada a eso, no siempre está con el pelirrojo.

Cuando la pequeña se fue a acostar en el pasto junto a su compañero, Nanoha y Rein notaron que ambos tenían una sonrisa picara dibujada en sus, aparentemente, inocentes rostros. La misma sonrisa que tenía Fate al término de una travesura.

Ambas alzaron la vista, encontrándose con un elaborado rectángulo de metal suspendido en el patio. En el centro estaba Yuuno, aparentemente inconsciente, si no es que sin vida. Tena un collar canino con púas, su torso estaba completamente al descubierto con barios dibujos abstractos en el, un par de gruesos bigotes estaban pintados en su rostro.

- No se ve bien con tanga rosa – opino Rein cargando a Erio y adentrándose a la casa – no es bueno que veas ese tipo de cosas

- Enterado – dijo Erio totalmente relajado

- Caro – llamo Nanoha desde la puerta corrediza del jardín

- Ya voy, ya voy

Esos niños cada vez se parecían más a su mentora. Caro caminaba con el mismo desgano que Fate cuando era obligada a hacer algo que no deseaba.

El rechinar de llantas en la entrada anuncio la llegada de Hayate y Fate. Ambas entraron con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ligeramente agitadas por la adrenalina que recorría sus cuerpos, atrás, muy pero muy atrás, venia una Signum tan pálida como un muerto murmurando cosas como acelerador, luz roja, policía…

Shamal y Zafira llevaron a su compañera a su cuarto para que obtuviera su tan bien merecido descanso.

Fate se sentó entre Erio y Caro, encendiendo el televisor para ver alguna de sus series de anime. Hayate se lanzo a los brazos de Rein, quedando recostadas en el suelo. Cuando Nanoha fue a sentarse junto a Fate, los peños fueron a tomar lugar frente a Hayate y Rein.

- Y… - dijo Nanoha alargando la palabra

- ¿Cuándo es nuestra siguiente misión? – termino por preguntar Rein


End file.
